RWBY: Lost and Forgotten
by Unknown user3324
Summary: After her daughter's, Weiss, first birthday was ruined when her husband came home late, a fight broke out and her husband admitted to only marrying her for her name. Heartbroken, Willow Schnee went to a bar to drink herself to oblivion. There, she meets a Faunus.
1. Prologue

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

(Okay, just a quick little note, I went online and decided to do a few RWBY quizzes to see what my Semblance was, who my character was, my weapon of choice, and if I was a Faunus or not. I was honest, I mean, why would I lie? It's not like I tried to get my favorite character/semblance/weapon/animal. Why would you think that?

No, but in all seriousness, I was honest during the quizzes and what I got was one B-E-A-UTIFUL character. Now, to decide the sex of the character, I flipped a coin 5 times (first to 3).

This fanfic is going to be real fun to make, I can already tell. Wanna know why? Because my character is basically a combination of two of the MAIN characters (mainly because the quizzes didn't have much...what's the word I'm looking for..? Diversity? Hang on. VARIETY! That's the word. (Had to look that up) and, if you've read my other RWBY fanfictions, you would know I absolutely love following the main story because I find it just so...MMMMM...YES! Anyways, time to get onto it, I guess. Enjoy! Oh! And one last thing. Weiss said her father snapped and said he married her mother just for her last name when she was ten. I want to make a little adjustment and make it so she was one when he snapped, learning about it from her sister, Winter, when she got older. The reason why I am making this change is to work better with what I have planned)

Prologue

Willow Schnee (Weiss' mother for those who don't know)

I sat at the bar, drinking myself into oblivion to try and forget what happened mere hours ago.

_"Where have you been?!" I shouted when Jacques finally walked through the door. "You missed your daughter's birthday!"_

_He took off his coat and placed it on the couch. "I was busy."_

_"Busy? Busy?!" I yelled. "I told you, the company is not more important than your family! You need to be here, Jacques!"_

_"If no one runs the company, it will go under." he replied._

_"I don't give a damn about that!" I shouted. "Family is more important!"_

_I noticed he started to shake with anger. "Will you get the hell off my back?! Only reason why I even married you was for your name!"_

_My hands covered my mouth when he said that. His face was stern, showing he meant every word. Seeing movement from the corner of my eye, I looked over to see Winter standing in the doorway._

_Before I could say anything, she turned around and ran._

Downing another shot, I ran my hand through my hair. "You okay?" I looked to my right to see a Faunus with cat ears sit down next to me.

"No." I ordered another shot and downed it when the bartender handed it to me.

"Well, do you...want to talk about it?" he asked.

After he asked that, I proceeded to tell him everything that had happened. He listened to every word and I could tell he was caring.

"Your husband sounds like a real piece of work." the Faunus said. "You shouldn't stay with him."

We continued to chat for a few more hours. After a while, I decided to get back at Jacques. Just after taking another shot, I leaned over to the Faunus and pressed my lips against his.

We were both fairly drunk, and after some time, we walked to a nearby Inn and paid for a room. Getting to our room and opening the door, we took off our clothes as we made our way to the bed.

The following morning

My eyes slowly opened as I sat up. Looking down and seeing I was still nude, I pulled the covers over my chest. "Oh good, you're up." I looked to the door to see the Faunus from last night standing there. "I, uh, got you some food?" he held up a brown paper bag. "I was about to head out but I didn't want to leave until you woke up. Got a call from my brother and have to- nevermind." he walked over and handed me the food before heading back for the door.

"Hey, wait." I called after him. He looked back at me over his shoulder. "What's your name?"

He gave a warm smile. "Clay. Clay Belladonna."

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 1

Willow

A few weeks after I met Clay, I started to feel a bit ill. I would have heavy morning sickness and started to wonder why. Fearing the worst, I went out and bought a pack of pregnancy tests.

Staring at the pregnancy test in my hands, I waited. Watching the positive sign appear on the test, my eyes widened. Feeling my heart start to pound faster, I got up and left the bathroom, keeping the test hidden in the sleeve of my shirt. _"How am I supposed to his this?" _walking through the hallways, I bumped into Klein, our butler.

"Ah, Mrs. Schnee. How may I help you?" he asked.

"Klein!" I smiled. If there was anyone I could trust right now, it was him. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course, ma'am." he replied. Slowly, I showed him the test and he quickly put two and two together. "I see."

"I need help." I told him. "I can't stay here to have this child."

"There are...other solutions." Klein said.

"Klein, you know that option is off the table." I crossed my arms. "This is serious. I'm not getting rid of it and I can't stay here to have it." feeling tears start to well up, I placed my hands over my eyes. "What do I do?"

"Well," Klein placed a hand on his chin in thought. "Mr. Schnee is always going on business trips for months, sometimes close to a year, on end. I could...'set' one up for you until you have the child. Then you can return."

"But I don't want to just leave the child alone." the tears started to roll down my cheeks.

Klein again placed his hand on his chin in thought. "Do you have the father's name?"

"He said his name was Clay Belladonna." I told Klein.

"Belladonna?" he repeated. "Oh, this will be even more simple than I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"The Belladonna family lives on Menagerie. They're actually the people in charge there." Klein said. "I could arrange an airship to take you there until you have the child. You can hand it over to the father and then come back here."

"What if he doesn't take it?"

Klein just gave a smile. "The Belladonna family are the leaders of the White Fang." Klein said.

"The peace organization?" I asked.

"Yes." Klein nodded. "The Belladonna family are kind and honorable. They'll take care of the child."

I looked Klein in the eyes and smiled. "Thank you."

Hours later

Klein had informed Jacques about my 'business trip' and that I would be gone for some time. My airship was all ready and waiting for me and I had my things packed.

Heading to the port, I boarded the ship, kissed my daughters on the forehead, and left.

End of chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 2

Willow

It took a few hours to arrive at Menagerie by airship. Landing on the port, I grabbed my suitcase, thanked the pilot and began walking around the island.

Seeing a stand a few yards away, I walked over and waited in line to talk to the person behind it. Once I got there, the Faunus looked me up and down before giving me a confused look. "Excuse me, where is the Belladonna residence?" I asked her.

"You're not a Faunus." she told me. "Word of warning, some Faunus here don't exactly like humans. But to answer your question: the Belladonna residence is down that trail and the biggest house you'll see." she pointed.

Looking where she pointed, I turned back to her, and said a quick thank you before heading down the trail.

It took me about a minute to reach the house and knock on the door. "Just a minute!" a voice called.

Hearing footsteps approach, the door opened to a cat Faunus with a few gold piercings in her cat ears, two on her right ear and one on her left. She had short black hair and yellow eyes. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for Clay?" I said.

Her eyes seemed to darken. "Clay is...no longer with us." she said.

"What?"

"He was killed when a protest went wrong." she told me. "Is there...anything else I can help you with?"

"I...I'm pregnant with his child." I told her to which her eyes widened. "You're to woman he told us about."

"Wha-?"

"Wait here." she closed the door. About a minute passed before it reopened, this time a man opened the door.

"My wife filled me in on why you're here." the man said. "But seeing that you came all this way from Atlas, I assume you can't take care of the child."

I slowly shook my head. "If my husband found out, it wouldn't-"

He held his hand up. "Enough said." he told me. "Please, come inside." picking up my suitcase and walking inside, the man turned to me. "You can leave your suitcase there." he pointed to a spot by the door.

Putting the suitcase down, I continued to follow the man into the next room. "I will allow you to stay as long as you need." he told me. "But I assume your plan is to have the child and return to your home, correct?"

I slowly nodded. "Would you...look after it?" I asked.

He smiled. "Of course. Me and Kali have a daughter of our own, so it wouldn't hurt to raise a second child."

"How old is she?" I asked, curious.

"One." he answered. "They'll be young enough that we'll raise them as brother and sister." he looked to the floor. "Since my brother isn't around to do so."

"I'm...sorry for your loss." I said softly. "And thank you for letting me stay until I have the child."

"It's fine."

Nine months later

I was in bed holding my new born baby boy. He had pure white locks and a pair of cat ears. "He's beautiful." I felt a few tears roll down my cheeks. Turning to Kali and Ghira, I slowly handed him over to them. "You'll look after him?"

"Of course." Kali said, taking the child into her arms. "We'll treat him as one of our own."

"Did you have any names picked out?" Ghira asked.

I slowly nodded. "Chrome. Chrome Belladonna."

End of chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 3

Chrome

16 years later

I followed behind Adam, my weapon sheathed on my back. We were sneaking around a Schnee Dust Company warehouse. "You're sure we should be doing this?" I asked him. "I mean, my family was always peaceful about their protests." this was the first time I was doing something like this. So, I was pretty skeptical.

"Your family stepped down as leaders." Adam reminded me. "Now Sienna is in charge and she has ordered us to do this. Put this on." he tossed me a mask.

Turning it around, I noticed it was a Grimm mask, like his. I let out a sigh as I placed the mask over my eyes. "Fine."

"Good. Now, follow me." we approached a door and Adam swiftly cut the lock, opening it. Following him inside, I saw dozens of dust crates.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"Take what you can carry." Adam replied. "Destroy the rest."

Walking over to one of the crates, I used my weapon to cut the lock and open it. Immediately, a pair of glowing red eyes met mine.

"Intruder alert!" the machine said.

"Oh." The Atlesian Knight-130 aimed at me and shot.

Using my semblance, I created a Glyph to quickly move myself around the side of the container, pressing my back to it. Hearing the machine's footsteps approach the door of the container, I held my blade at the ready.

Hearing gunshots ring out through the warehouse, I assumed Adam was dealing with the same thing.

As the AK-130 emerged, I quickly impaled it through the chest before kicking it back into the container, finishing it off with a shot to its head. My joy was short lived when a dozen more red eyes filled the container. "Hey, Adam!" I shouted.

"I'm a bit busy!" he replied as a shot rang out.

The other AK-130s took aim and I quickly used another Glyph to jump on top of the container, crouching down and waiting for the androids to emerge. "Weren't these crates supposed to be filled with dust?!"

"Shut up and start fighting!" he shouted.

Seeing the first AK-130 emerge, I jumped down on top of it, shooting it in its head before turning my attention to the others. They quickly rushed out of the container, some with blades and some with guns.

One with blades tried to swipe at me but I swiftly ducked under the swing, pressing the barrel of my gun under its chin and pulling the trigger. After I did this, the other AKs all charged at me.

Using my Glyphs, I launched myself to and around the androids, making my self hard to hit as I attacked with my blade. I managed to take out half of them before sliding to a stop a few feet away.

I stared down the last few AKs as they rushed me with their blades. As they ran towards me, I pulled the small lever on the handle of the blade.

Swinging my arm, the blade detatched from the hilt, flying through the air and slicing one of the androids clean in half.

I used the gun to take out the second android before pressing the button on the side of my hilt. A light glow came from the blade before it spun back towards me, cutting the last android in half before reattaching to the hilt.

Hearing the fighting in the warehouse had ceased, I placed my weapon on my back and walked over to Adam. I saw him open a small box. Approaching him to get a look inside, my jaw dropped as my eyes landed on countless Lien. "Whoa."

Adam closed the box and handed it to me. "We could use this." he told me. "Get it out of here while I set up the explosives."

"Explosives?" I repeated. "Where did you get-?"

"Get going." he growled.

I did as he said and left the warehouse, making my way across the street and back towards the airship that was waiting for us in the forest.

A few minutes passed before Adam approached me, holding some papers. "What are those?" I asked.

"Train schedules." he replied. "Looks like we'll be doing another heist soon. This time, I want you to tell Blake she will be coming along."

End of chapter 3

(Okay, I decided "whatever, right?" I guess it'd make some pretty good drama to have Weiss confront Chrome about his semblance. So, redid chapter 3 and gave chrome Glyphs, obviously, you read the chapter. Or did you just skip it and read my INTERESTING author's note?

Eh, whatever.

Any...how, hoo, way? ANYWAY, I decided to also give Chrome a little, iddy, biddy, teeny, tiny addition to his weapon. He can now detach the blade and THROW it at his opponents before calling it back to him. How is this possible? 1) it's a fanfiction based off a show and 2) he's using similar tech Maria used in s6 when she went up against the Nevermore. (Trying not to spoil, but the whole season is out so why haven't you watched it yet? Why are you here if you haven't watched it? Griff, you ever wonder why we're here?) so, I remade Chrome's weapon to be a tad bit like Blake's while giving it it's own little spin.

Now that I have done this, I hope I have made everyone happy!

(I have deleted the "old" chapter 3 and replaced it with this. So, to any new comers, just have fun and read the fanfic. You didn't miss anything. I PROOMISS, yes, PROO-MISS, I spelled that how I wanted.) anyways...CIAO)


	5. Chapter 4

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 4

Chrome

After we got back to base, my sister, Blake, approached me with something in her hands. "Hey Chrome, I did what you asked and put those finishing designs on your weapon." she handed me my other sword and I looked it over.

Seeing our emblem on the hilt, I smiled. "Thanks Blake." I sheathed the weapon before putting it on my back, next to it's twin. "So," I glanced back at Adam as he left the airship. "I have something to talk to you about."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Adam found some schedules to an SDC train." I told her. "He wants to hijack it and steal whatever's on it."

"Okay..?"

"And he wants you to come with us." I added. "I don't know why, you'll have to ask him about it."

Blake sighed. "When are we leaving?"

"In about a week?" I shrugged. "Maybe sooner? I don't know, he didn't say."

Blake just sighed. "Very well."

A few days later

I stood next to a hill, waiting for Adam to get here. Blake sat behind me on a rock outcropping. "Hey." me and Blake looked over to Adam. "It's time."

"Okay."

Adam and Blake joined me by the hill and the three of us proceeded to slide down it as a train passed by. Reaching the end of the hill, we jumped and the three of us landed on the top of the train.

Adam and Blake rushed over to a hatch as I made sure the noice we made hadn't brought us unwanted attention. Hearing Adam's blade cut through the lock, he and Blake jumped inside and I followed immediately after.

Inside the train car were countless AK-130s. "Looks like we're gonna be doing this the hard way." Adam said.

"Don't be so dramatic."

One of the androids activated its guns. "Intruder, identify yourself."

Adam replied by cutting the android in two, causing all of the other AKs to attack.

Drawing my twin blades, I cut through one of the androids as I used my Glyphs to help out Adam and Blake. It wasn't long before we destroyed the androids and left the train car, heading out onto a flatbed.

"Let's do this." Adam charged forward with Blake right behind him.

Pulling the lever on the side of one of my weapons, I flung the blade passed Blake and into the android next to her. As the android fell to the ground, Blake glanced back at me and smiled.

Giving a nod, I called my blade back before using my Glyph to rush forward, impaling another android with both of my swords. Kicking it off my weapons, I looked around to see all of the androids were destroyed.

Entering the next train car, Adam opened a trunk as I kept a lookout. "Perfect. Move up to the next car." Adam told us. "I'll set the charges."

Me and Blake looked at each other. "What about the crew members?" Blake asked.

"What about them?"

Hearing a mechanism activate, we looked up to see a spider droid come from the ceiling. Adam took a step towards it. "Adam." Blake said.

The three of us try to fight it but it knocked us back and tried to crush my sister. Just as its leg came down, Adam grabbed Blake and got her away. "We need to go." I told them.

The main canon on the droid changed and charged up. Shooting at the three of us, Adam tried to block the attack but the force of the shot knocked us through the doors of the traincar and onto another flatbed.

"Buy me some time!" Adam told us.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked.

"Do it!"

Me and Blake rushed forward, she used her weapon to get higher and gain speed as I dashed in between its legs, slashing them as I passed by. Blake jumped onto the front of it and unloaded her clip pointblank.

She jumped off and I followed as we headed back towards Adam. He charged up his weapon as the droid did the same. "Move!"

The droid shot at Adam but he absorbed the attack with his sword.

Feeling Blake place her hand on my shoulder, I glanced back and she gestured with her head for me to follow.

The two of us jumped onto the next flatbed as Adam unleashed his attack, disintegrating the droid. Adam walked back towards us but stopped as he noticed me and Blake on a different train car. He reached out as Blake drew her sword. "Goodbye." she cut the coupling to the train, leaving Adam behind.

"We're leaving?" I asked once we got a good distance away.

"Yes." Blake nodded. "We're leaving the White Fang behind."

"But...we've always been a part of it." I told her.

"No." she shook her head. "We were a part of the _old _White Fang. It's changed, Chrome. And now, we will, too."

"What do you mean?"

"We're becoming Huntsmen." she replied.

End of chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 5

(For those of you who are wondering, these are the links to the quizzes I took to make my OC.

Character quiz link:

pibangle10/which-rwby-character-are-you?utm_source= &utm_medium=prom-gg&utm_campaign=otr&gclid=CjwKCAiAnsnjBRB6EiwATkM1XsROh-uQEJT-KpiF1ojUkGs0E5Sn2KZp6KoQeuNzZ4nOTEKZu_lPGRoCEcYQAvD_BwE

Semblance quiz link:

quiz/8921020/RWBY-Semblance-Quiz

Faunus type quiz link: quiz/6449362/What-kind-of-faunus-are-you

And weapon quiz link:

quiz/9050970/Whats-Your-RWBY-Weapon

I hope this helps)

Chrome

A few weeks later

Blake took us to Vale, and from there we took the entry exams for Beacon. The exams were a piece of cake, especially with our skill set. We passed with flying colors.

Right now, we were walking around the courtyard of Beacon Academy, and I must say, I'm impressed. Although, it was short lived when we heard an explosion.

Glass clinking across the ground grabbed my attention as a vial of dust stopped against my foot. Picking up the vial, I showed it to Blake who was nose deep into a book. She took it from my hand and looked to where it came from, seeing two girls yelling at each other.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" the girl in red shouted.

"It's heiress, actually." Blake spoke up. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally! Some recognition!" Weiss said.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." I added, which seemed to make Weiss upset.

"Wha- How dare- The nerve of... Ugh!" Weiss snatched the vial from Blake before quickly turning to me. She pointed her finger at me and opened her mouth to say something but instead retracted.

Cocking my head in confusion, the girl just spun around and stormed off. I noticed Blake start to walk off and rushed over to join her.

"So, what now?" I asked her.

"We head over to the auditorium and listen to the headmaster's speech." Blake replied, not even looking up from her book.

"How you've managed not to run into anything seriously amazes me." I told her. Making our way to the auditorium, we walked inside and kept to ourselves as we waited for the headmaster.

It wasn't long before he stepped up to the mic. "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." the headmaster said. "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Professor Goodwitch told us.

Me and Blake shared a glanced before heading towards the exit.

Hours later, ballroom

I changed into my sleepwear, which was just a pair of black pajama bottoms and a white muscle shirt. Heading over to where Blake was, I sat down next to her. She was reading her book lit by candlelight.

She was reading her book again, and instead of trying to start a conversation with her, which wouldn't last long, I decided to just read over her shoulder. After a few minutes of reading in silence, me and Blake both heard a loud "Hel-looooo! I believe you two may know each other?" a girl with long blonde hair dragged the girl from earlier over to us.

"Aren't you... that girl that exploded?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby!" she held her hand out to us, but we didn't move. "But you can just call me Crater... Actually, you can just call me Ruby."

Blake went back to her book. "Okay."

The two girls whispered to each other before turning back to us. "So...what're your names?" the blonde asked.

My sister sighed. "Blake."

"Chrome." I told them.

"Well, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!" Yang said to my sister.

"Thanks!" Blake said, irritated.

"It goes great with your... pajamas!" Yang added.

"Right..."

"Nice night, don't you think?" Yang asked.

"Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!" Ruby and Yang stared at Blake. "That I will continue to read." the two didn't move. "As soon as you leave!"

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang said before glancing to me. She looked me up and down before her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked.

"Huh?"

"Your book. Does it have a name?" Ruby asked Blake.

"Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake explained.

"Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!" Yang said sarcastically.

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed." Ruby added. "Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!"

Blake chuckled. "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" Ruby added.

"That's... very ambitious for a child." Blake's smile turned into a frown. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better."

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang pulled Ruby into a bear hug.

"Cut it out!" Ruby lashed out which resulted in a family brawl between the two.

Blake laughed. "Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha-"

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" Weiss stormed over.

"Oh, not you again!" Weiss and Yang said to each other.

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby hushed them.

"Oh, now you're on my side!" Weiss growled.

"I was always on your side!"

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang told the Heiress.

"She's a hazard to my health!"

Grabbing the candle, I blew it out and the room quickly fell silent.

End of chapter 5


	7. Chapter 6

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 6

Chrome

I woke up to the sun shining directly onto my eye. Blocking the beam of light, I sat up and saw Blake still sound asleep.

Placing my hand on her shoulder, I gave a few gentle pushes to wake her up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Come on."

We headed into the locker rooms to change. I put on my black jeans before pulling my white T-shirt over me. I grabbed my black zip-up hoodie and pulled it on. My last piece of clothing was a brown leather jacket my mom got for me a while back.

Grabbing my twin blades, I put them on my back as my sister walked over to me. "You ready?" she asked.

"Always."

We walked over to a bench and sat down. Blake pulled out her book as I just waited for initiation. _"__Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." _Goodwitch asked over coms.

Blake stood up and I followed her out.

Minutes later, Beacon Cliff

All of the students were standing on mechanical launch pads, pointed towards the forest below the cliff.

Goodwitch and the headmaster were the only ones here to give us our objective. "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." the headmaster said.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams.' Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Goodwitch added.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." the headmaster continued. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die. You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will reguard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Some guy raised his hand but he seemed to be ignored. "Good! Now, take your positions."

Hearing my launch pad click, I took my stance before being propelled into the air.

I made it pretty far before having to use a glyph as a platform to jump towards a branch, using my momentum to swing myself on top of it. Looking around, I couldn't see anything except trees and a few bushes. Lowering myself from the branch, I let go and landed at the base of the tree.

Taking a second glance at my surroundings, I started heading deeper into the forest.

End of chapter 6


	8. Chapter 7

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

(Blake hides her ears but Chrome does not)

Chapter 7

Chrome

Walking through the forest, I kept a lookout for any of the other students, but mostly I was keeping an eye out for Blake.

Hearing a branch snap, I quickly drew one of my swords and turned towards the source. The bush the noise came from rattled before a girl walked through it, almost tripping but keeping her balance. She pushed her black hair out of her eyes before brushing off her sleeves. She brushed off her pant legs before standing up straight, and that's when I noticed a tail wagging back and forth behind her.

Noticing me standing there, she looked up and our eyes met. "Oh, uh, hi?" she waved.

"Hi." I put my sword back in its sheath. The two of us just stood there, not really sure what to say.

"So...we're teammates?" the girl asked.

"Guess so." I turned back and continued heading deeper into the forest. The girl jogged up next to me.

"Seeing as how we're teammates, what's your name?" she asked.

"Chrome." I answered.

"Nice name." she placed her hands behind her back as we walked. "I'm Maya."

"Hm."

"You're not...a sociable type, are you?" she asked. I kept silent as we walked through a few more bushes. "I guess that's a 'yes'?"

As we walked, I heard another branch snap and quickly turned towards the source, placing my hand on my weapon. Waiting a few seconds, I took a step towards the bush the sound came from. As I approached, a low growl hummed from the bush.

I gently moved the bush with my free hand and was immediately greeted with a Grimm growling at me. Before I could react, the Grimm pounced on me.

Pinning my right arm to the ground, I pressed my left hand against it's muzzle as it snapped its jaws at me.

Suddenly, the Grimm went limp and started to turn to dust. Maya walked around me with her spear in hand and held her free hand out to me. "Thanks." I accepted her help up.

She smiled as she placed her spear on her back. "Glad I could be of help."

"Alright." I brushed myself off. "Let's get going."

Continuing our walk through the forest, the only thing we heard was the sound of the leaves crunching under our feet. Pushing our way through another bush, we came to an open field with a few ruins in the middle. "This might be it." Maya said.

"Most likely." we walked into the ruins and saw two chess pieces on display.

"Chess pieces?" Maya asked as she picked up the white bishop piece.

"Yeah, and it looks like we're the last few to get here." I replied. Looking at the last chess piece, it was also a white bishop.

"Well, I guess we should be-" hearing something coming from the forest, I held my hand up to silence her. "What is it?"

Closing my eyes to try and focus on the sound, I could just make out the sound of footsteps running. Looking towards the forest, two people ran out of the brush as if something was trying to kill them.

The two rushed towards the ruins and hunched over, out of breath. "Nicci!" Maya shouted, grabbing the girl and pulling her into a hug. Nicci had fox ears and looked a bit like Maya so, I assumed they were related.

Nicci pried Maya's arms off of her. "D-Dea-" she couldn't say anything without gasping for breath.

"What's going on?" I asked them. The guy turned back and I saw a Deathstalker push a few trees out of its way before continuing towards us. "A Deathstalker?!"

"We have to get out of here!"

"Sure, but where exactly do we go?" Maya asked. "The bridge is out."

"And that thing is blocking our path." I added, reaching behind me and grabbing my twin swords.

The Deathstalker quickly approached us. Maya and the other two all drew their weapons. Nicci had a spear/rifle hybrid and the guy had two pistols with blades under the barrels.

Once the Deathstalker got closer, it brought its stinger back and tried to stab at us. We all got out of the way and I quickly rushed towards it, stabbing my swords into its tail. The Deathstalker pulled its stinger back, bringing me with it.

As I held on, the giant Grimm started flinging its tail around, trying to shake me off. After a few seconds, my weapons gave out and I was flung off the Deathstalker and into the wall off the ruins.

Slowly getting to my feet, I saw the others fighting the Grimm. The Deathstalker pulled its stinger back for another strike. "Look out!"

The three of them looked up and quickly got out of the way as the stinger sunk into the ground. Seeing my chance, I pulled the lever on my sword and flung the blade at it, seeing the blade sink into its stinger.

Using my semblance, I used a glyph to have a series of icicles fall on top of the Grimm. Calling my blade back to me, it reattached to the hilt.

"I don't think we're doing much damage." Nicci said.

Seeing the Deathstalker shake off the icicles, I pulled out a dust infused magazine and put it into my weapon. "Then we'll have to hit it harder!"

Glancing around at the others, I took a quick note of their weapons and how we could use them effectively. Slowly forming a plan, I turned back to the Deathstalker as it fully recovered from my attack.

"I got it! You three, get back!" I told them.

They all glanced at me but decided to do as I said. Running over to the Deathstalker, I got its attention and saw it bring its stinger back again.

As it plunged its stinger down, I rolled out of the way as I quickly created a glyph, engulfing the stinger in ice and keeping the Deathstalker still. Using another glyph to quickly regroup with the others, I told them my plan.

"You guys go it?" I asked. They all nodded. "Alright." the Deathstalker broke free from the ice.

Rushing back towards the Deathstalker I created two glyphs to the sides of me. Nicci and Maya each used a glyph to jump off of, stabbing their spears into the head of the Grimm as I knelt down.

Feeling the guy place his foot on my back, I stood up just as he leaped off, giving him the opportunity to slice at the connection point of the tail and stinger, weakening it. Jumping back, I pulled the levers on my swords and threw the blades at the connection point, cutting the stinger clean off.

Calling my blades back to me, I rushed over and slid under the Deathstalker's pincers as it swung at me, standing back up and impaling the Grimm in its eyes. Letting go of one of my swords, I focused on shoving the other further into the Grimm.

Feeling the weapon slide further in, the Deathstalker let out a shriek before collapsing and turning to dust.

Placing my foot on the Grimm, I ripped my sword free before placing my hands on my knees, out of breath from overusing my semblance. "You alright?" Maya asked.

"Yeah." I took a deep breath and picked up my second sword from where it lay. Sheathing my swords, we walked back to the ruins so Nicci and her teammate could retrieve their relic.

Once they did, we started heading back to Beacon Cliff.

An hour later

"Chrome Belladonna. Maya Redwood. River Smoke. And Nicole Redwood." the four of us stepped onto the stage as each name was called. "You four retrieved the white bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRMN (Carmine). Led by, Chrome Belladonna!"

Me and my team all exchanged glances before turning around and heading back to our seats.

End of chapter 7


	9. Chapter 8

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 8

Chrome

Heading for our dorm room, I unlocked and opened the door. There were four beds, and four dressers. A red curtain, a bookshelf under the window and a desk in the corner with a few shelves above it.

"Hm...it could use a bit more decor." I said, observing the room.

"Oooh!" Maya ran inside and started rushing back and forth from wall to wall. "We could get pictures, posters, a few books and-"

"Cool it a bit, Maya." Nicci said as she walked in. "We should probably settle in before thinking of buying anything." she took her suitcase over to one of the dressers and proceeded to unpack.

"Right...sorry." Maya said before doing the same.

Turning to my third teammate, I asked for his view on this. "I'm not really the best person to ask for decoration advice." River replied. He walked in and started to unpack as well.

Heading over to the last dresser, I began to unpack. As I placed my last piece of clothing into my dresser, I heard a loud yawn from Maya before she collapsed into the bed at the end of the row.

I shrugged before heading over to the bed next to the window on the left and climbed into it. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

The following day

I felt someone shake my shoulder gently. "Hey, get up."

Groaning, I slowly sat up. "What is it?" I asked, groggily.

"It's time for class." Nicci said, tossing me my uniform. "Get dressed."

"What class do we have?" I asked as I slowly got up.

"Professor Goodwitch's." Maya replied. "Then Professor Oobleck's." Changing into my uniform, I straightened my tie before we left the room.

Heading into the school, we made our way to Goodwitch's class. Upon entering, we found some open seats and sat down, waiting for class to begin.

As the other students walked in, Goodwitch stepped onto the stage. "Alright, class, today we will be sparring against one another." she said. "I know it's your first day, but I believe there is much to learn about someone through the way they fight. So, let's just get right into it. Are there any volunteers?" The room was silent. "Hmm. Very well." Goodwitch looked at her scroll. "Let's see... First up will be...Jade Li and Nicole Redwood."

Nicci got up from her seat and walked onto the stage as a girl from the other end of the class did the same. She had short brown hair and bright red eyes.

"Okay, take your positions and begin on my mark." Goodwitch said as she took a few steps back to observe the duel. "Ready? Begin."

Jade lunged at Nicci who quickly ducked out of the way before throwing a punch that connected with Jade's shoulder. Jade swung her arm to try and hit Nicci but she easily ducked under the attack and countered by punching her in the jaw.

Stumbling back, Jade glared at Nicci. Nicci didn't react as she took a step to the right. Jade lunged forward again. Nicci kicked Jade's leg out from under her, sending the girl falling to the ground.

"That's enough." Goodwitch said, walking in between the two as Jade got back onto her feet. "Jade, you might want to rethink your attack style. It's sloppy and needs serious work." Goodwitch then turned to my teammate. "As you all witnessed: Nicole was calm and used that calmness to easily counter her opponent. Being calm on the battlefield is key. Never panic in dire situations. Use your head and find a way to defeat your opponent. You two may return to your seats."

Nicci walked back over to us and sat down. Her sister congratulated her but Nicci didn't respond.

"Okay, let's find the next match." Goodwitch said.

She called up two more students but I didn't pay attention to the fight as I pulled out a book Blake had suggested. It was some romance novel that Blake thought I might enjoy. Seeing as how I'm not really doing anything, I decided to see what it's about.

I got a few pages in, and thought it was pretty good, before I heard Goodwitch call my name. "Mr. Belladonna." I looked up from my book. "Would you mind joining this next duel?"

Placing a bookmark in my book, I closed it before heading onto the stage. The other student was already waiting.

"Now, for this duel, I will allow the use of your Semblance." Goodwitch said. "Take your positions." My opponent raised his fists as I took my stance. "Ready? Begin."

A smirk crossed my opponent's face as a copy split away from him. Taking a step back, the two rushed towards me.

As they got closer, I created a glyph and shot an icicle at them. Hitting the one on the left, it disappeared as the original continued to run at me.

As he got closer, he threw a punch which I ducked under and moved around him. As he turned to face me, I threw a punch which connected with his cheek.

Stumbling back, he raised his fists again. This time, he didn't attack, just waiting for me to throw a punch.

Creating a glyph behind me, I ducked as I shot another icicle over me, catching my opponent off guard. The icicle hit his chest and I took the chance to rush him before he could recover.

Hitting his cheek, I quickly followed it up by kicking his leg out from under him. As he fell to his knee, I kicked the side of his head, causing him to fall over and hit his head against the ground.

"Alright, that's the match." Goodwitch said, stepping forward. "As you can see by the display, Mr. Cerise's aura has drained into the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate he is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match." the bell rang, signaling the end of class. "You're all dismissed."

Heading over to my seat, I grabbed my book and continued reading where I left off as me and my team left class. This was the only class we had for the day. So, we decided to just head back to our dorm room.

"Hey." River grabbed my shoulder. I glanced back at him to see what he wanted. "Those glyphs you made, that's your semblance?" he asked.

"Yeah..? Why?"

"But...you're a Belladonna..." he scratched his head.

"So?" I cocked my head in confusion.

"It's just...your semblance, it's..."

"It's what?" I crossed my arms.

"N-nevermind." he shook his head. "Forget I said anything."

"Okay..." he walked passed me, leaving me a bit confused. _"What was that about?"_

End of chapter 8


	10. Chapter 9

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 9

Chrome

I sat in Dr. Oobleck's class, trying my best to keep up with what this guy was saying. My sister sat next to me, and behind us was that Schnee girl. "Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution-more popularly known as the Faunus War-" Oobleck zipped across the room as he was teaching. "-humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." he pointed to the location on the map that was hanging from the board. "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" he took a sip of his coffee. "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Some guy in the back raised his hand, followed by a rabbit Faunus in the front row. I placed my elbow on my desk and slowly raised my hand as well, noticing my sister kept her hands down.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" he took another sip. "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War? Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle!" the Schnee answered.

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleck asked.

Suddenly, some guy on the opposite side of the class sat up with a "Hey!"

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" Oobleck asked him.

"Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... that the Faunus..." I noticed him look over the teacher's shoulder. Following his gaze, I saw a girl with red hair gesturing and cupping her eyes. "...had over that guy's stuff... Uhh... Binoculars!"

The class burst into laughter. "Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!" Oobleck asked a guy leaning back in his chair, his feet resting on the desk.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." he replied.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" the redhead said.

"What? You got a problem?"

"No, I have the answer! It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." she replied, earning a grunt from Cardin.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep." my sister added. "His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." she then turned to Cardin. "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

I stifled my laughter as Cardin stood up from his seat, clearly unhappy. "Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." Oobleck said as the guy from before started chuckling. "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings. Now! Moving on!"

The rest of the class period went by pretty quickly, and before I knew it, the bell rang. Grabbing my things, I got up from my seat and headed for the door with Blake behind me.

I stopped walking for a second so Blake could walk next to me. "So, having fun with your team yet? I know you aren't really a 'people person'."

She just shrugged. "I guess you could say that."

"Is your team boring or something?" I asked.

"They're...an interesting bunch." she replied. "How about your team?"

"Eh, not really much to say." I replied. "Haven't really gotten around to the 'meet and greet'. Been too busy with schooling and...stuff."

"Uh-huh..."

"Who's on your team again?" I asked, trying to remember their names from when our teams were first assigned. "There's that girl, with the skirt, Rudy, or something?"

"Ruby." Blake corrected.

"Right, sorry." I rubbed the back of my head. "Her sister is on your team, too, right? Uh...Yang!"

"Yes."

"Then there's...the Schnee girl." I scratched my head. "Wes, Weese, uhm-"

"It's Weiss!" I glanced back to see her walking a few feet behind us.

"Right, Rice."

"No, not _Rice, _Weiss!" she crossed her arms.

"Why-ss?" I said, breaking down her name. "Weiss?"

"Glad to see you can learn." she said before walking passed us.

"Wow... Okay... That was unnecessary." I looked over to Blake who just shrugged. "She usually like that, or..." Blake just rolled her eyes before walking off as well. "Oh, yeah, that's cool." Sighing, I started heading back to my dorm room.

Walking in, I noticed I was the first one back. Heading over to my bed, I pulled out my book and fell into it, picking up where I left off.

End of chapter 9


	11. Chapter 10

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 10

Chrome

I finished my class for today and decided to explore campus. As I walked, I couldn't help but feel as though I was being watched.

Looking back, I noticed quite a few of the students quickly look away. _"Strange..."_

I didn't think anything of it as I continued to head for the library. "Did you hear?" I heard someone whisper.

"What?"

"That Faunus over there, the one in the jacket, there's a rumor going around about him."

"What's it about?"

"I'm not sure, something about him being a part of some rich family." he replied.

"Why do people think that?"

"Because his semblance is heredi-"

"I think he can hear us." it was then I noticed I stopped walking to get a better hearing. Pulling my hood over my head, I walked the rest of the way to the library and headed inside.

A few months later

My team was out exploring, leaving me to do whatever. Walking the streets of Vale, I noticed a store with yellow police tape surrounding it. Curious, I got a closer look.

The window of the store was busted, the door was knocked in and glass littered the front of the store. "What happened here?" I looked to over to see Team RWBY also here.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." one of the detectives said.

"They left all the money again." the second added.

Looking back to the scene, I listened to the two detectives. "Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?"

"I don't know, an army?"

"You thinking the White Fang?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

"Hmph! The White Fang." I looked over and saw Weiss cross her arms crossed. "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

"What's your problem?" Blake asked her.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss told her.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake replied. "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

I put my hands in my pockets and walked over to the group. "Hey, Chrome." Yang greeted me.

"Hey."

"Misguided?" Weiss repeated. "They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!"

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" Blake pointed out.

"Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him." Ruby suggested.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss said. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"That's not necessarily true..."

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" someone shouted.

Looking back, the five of us quickly rushed over to the docks to see a monkey Faunus running from two sailors. He jumped onto a lampost just as the two detectives from earlier walked passed us and over to the him.

I couldn't make out what they were saying, but the Faunus threw a banana peel at one of the detectives before jumping off the lampost and running passed us. "Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Yang said.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss said before rushing off after him, followed by her team.

Wanting to see where this was heading, I chased after them. They all rounded the corner and I did the same seconds later.

Seeing all four of them standing still, I skidded to a halt. "Sal-u-ta-tions!" a girl with orange hair said. She was laying on the ground.

"Um... hello."

"Are you... okay?" Yang asked her.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking."

The four exchanged glances. "Do you... wanna get up?"

"Yes!" she leapt back onto her feet. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Chrome."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Blake hit her side. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You already said that." Weiss told Penny.

"So I did!"

"Well, sorry for running into you!" we all turned around and started walking away.

"Take care, friend!" Ruby said.

After we got some distance, Yang broke the silence. "She was... weird..."

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss said, looking around.

Penny suddenly appeared in front of us. "What did you call me?"

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang apologized.

"No, not you." Penny walked through the group and leaned her head down to Ruby. "You!"

"Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..."

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?" Penny asked.

"Uuuum..." Ruby looked over Penny's shoulder while her teammates motion to deny her. "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?"

Ruby's team all fell to the ground. "Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Penny said.

"Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"No - she seems far more coordinated."

"So... what are you doing in Vale?" I asked.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament."

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked.

Penny saluted. "I'm combat ready!"

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake said.

Weiss crossed her arms. "It's a combat skirt!

Ruby sped over to Weiss. "Yeah!" the two share a quick high five.

"Wait a minute." Weiss walked over to Penny and grabbed her by the shoulders. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?"

"The who...?"

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake growled.

"Huh?"

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss started gesturing to a few items. "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!" Weiss crossed her arms.

Blake clenched her fists. "You ignorant little brat!" Blake walked a few feet away before stopping.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!" Weiss walked after her.

"You are a judgmental little girl." Blake said, turning to Weiss.

"What in the world makes you say that?"

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!" Blake responded.

"Um, I think we should probably go..." Yang suggested.

"Where are we going?" Penny asked.

"So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Blake snapped.

I stood frozen as Ruby and her team started to head back, Blake and Weiss still arguing.

Hours later, Beacon dorms

As I approached my room, I could hear faint yelling coming from down the hall. Approaching the source, I realised it was coming from RWBY's dorm room.

Just as I got near the door, it burst open and Blake rushed out in a blur. Taking a glance inside, I saw her team standing around, clearly lost for words.

Weiss looked towards me and immediately shot a glare before storming towards me. Grabbing the collar of my shirt, she pulled me inside the room and closed the door behind me. "Weiss!" Ruby said, just as shocked as I was.

"Whoa!" I held my hands up.

"Weiss, you can't just do something like that!" Yang stepped in, prying Weiss' hands off my shirt.

"You're related to Blake!" Weiss growled.

"Yeah..?"

"Are _you _a part of the White Fang as well?!" I could feel the color drain from my face as she asked me that.

End of chapter 10


	12. Chapter 11

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 11

Chrome

"Weiss, just because Blake _might _have been a part of the White Fang, doesn't mean Chrome is as well." Yang said.

"I guarantee they were **both **in the White Fang!" Weiss growled. "So, are you?!" she walked up to me.

I stumbled over my words as I backed away from her, my hands in front of me. "I-I can-" I felt my lower back press against the bookshelf by the open window.

"Weiss, lay off will you?" Yang stepped in front of her.

"How are you going to stand there and protect this...scum?!" Weiss growled. "He's a filthy Faunus that's part of the White Fang! He's probably killed dozens of innocent people and ruined a dozen more lives!"

Each word felt like a stab to the gut. _'Is this really the affect the White Fang has on people?' _I thought.

"That isn't fair, Weiss." Ruby stepped in, getting the Heiress to turn around to face her.

While the three were arguing, I silently slid out the window, and dropped to the ground below. Falling onto my back from my landing, my aura took most of the damage, I got up and saw Weiss, Yang and Ruby looking out the window. Pulling my hood over my head, I started running away from the building.

An hour later, Vale

Walking the darkened streets, Weiss' words echoed in my head. _"How are you going to stand there and protect this...scum? He's a filthy Faunus!" _for some reason, her words cut much more deeply than I would've imagined.

Feeling a tear sting my left eye, I wiped it away. Glancing around the street, I saw a motel and started approaching it. Heading towards the main building, I walked inside, pulling off my hood.

The place was empty except for the lady behind the desk. Approaching her, I reached into my pocket for some Lien. "Na-uh." the lady said.

"Huh?" I looked her in the eye.

"Can't you read?" she growled as she pointed to a small sign that hung from the front of the desk. "No. Faunus. Allowed."

"Oh." I put the Lien back in my pocket. "Sorry to disturb you, ma'am." pulling my hood back on, I left the building and placed my hands in my pockets.

Walking the streets, I continued to search for somewhere to spend the night.

A few hours later

It had gotten pretty late, and I had no luck finding a place to stay. Extremely tired at this point, I was on the verge of passing out when I saw an Inn at the end of the street. Stumbling over to the building, I walked in, barely having the strength to keep myself up as I approached the front desk.

The girl behind the desk watched me as I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet. "Do you service Faunus?" I asked her.

She opened her mouth to say something but I couldn't understand her as I slowly lost consciousness. Feeling my legs give out, I felt something stop me from falling.

I tried to get a look at what it was, but my eyes closed.

End of chapter 11


	13. Chapter 12

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 12

Chrome

The following day

Opening my eyes as I yawned, I sat up and noticed I was in an unfamiliar room. Getting to my feet, I made sure I had everything before heading for the door. Just as I reached for the doorknob, it opened and a girl walked in carrying a few sheets. "Oh, I didn't think you were still here."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"A little past noon." she replied.

I moved passed her and through the door. "Thanks for...letting me stay." as I took a step towards the exit, I realized I never paid. "Oh, how much do I owe for the room?"

The girl just smiled sweetly. "You don't have to worry about paying."

"Really? I, uh, thank you!" I returned the smile.

Leaving the building, I started exploring Vale again, mainly looking for my sister. Pulling out my scroll, I tried calling her number. "Come on, pick up..."

It rang a few times before I heard her pick up. "Chrome?"

"Blake!" I let out a sigh of relief. "Where are you? We need to talk."

"We're at some coffee shop in Vale." she replied.

"We?"

"I'm with the guy from guy from the docks." Blake said. "The monkey Faunus. Anyways, what'd you need to talk about?"

I took a deep breath. "When you ran out on your team, I was walking passed your dorm room." I told her. "Weiss spotted me and dragged me inside."

"Oh no..." Blake said softly. "What'd she say?"

"She accused us of being part of the White Fang, I mean, she wasn't wrong, but the way she said it made it seem like she _knew _we were part of it." I continued. "Like she _knew_ you are a Faunus. How would she know that?"

Blake sighed. "After the four of us got back to our dorm, me and her couldn't stop arguing. She got mad, I got mad and I just...blurted it out."

I ran a hand through my hair. "So, what happens now? If all of Beacon finds out, we're-"

"I know." she said softly. "But the White Fang _is _somewhere here in Vale."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"It's more of a hunch." she replied. "Me and Sun are heading out to investigate."

"Sun?"

"Gotta go." she said.

"Wait."

"Bye." she hung up.

"Blake!" I looked at my scroll. "Damnit!" closing the small device, I put it back in my pocket. Continuing to walk around Vale, I kept an eye out for Blake.

Hours later

It was getting dark and I was still searching for my missing sister. I had searched just about everywhere in Vale, the docks, a couple stores, but there was no trace of her.

"Damnit, Blake. Where are you?!" as I said that, I heard a bullhead pass overhead. Looking up, I saw it was heading for the port. I pulled out my scroll to check the time and saw it was close to midnight. _'What bullhead arrives at the port __**this **__late?' _Placing my scroll back in my pocket, I started running towards the port.

It didn't take me long to reach the port. Using my glyphs, I launched myself on top of one of the warehouses. Chrouching down and heading towards the edge of the warehouse, I saw the airship had landed and a dozen White Fang members were surrounding the wanted criminal, Roman Torchwick, their weapons pointed at him.

Getting a closer look, I noticed a blade was pressed against his throat. "Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" a voice shouted. A voice that sounded _very _familiar.

"Blake, what have you gotten yourself into?" placing my hand on the edge of the warehouse, I jumped down and rolled behind one of the dust crates. Placing my back against it, I peeked around the corner to see what was going on.

I couldn't hear what the two were saying, as two more bullheads came in for a landing. "I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..." suddenly, Roman pointed his cane at the ground, shooting and creating an explosion that knocked Blake back.

"Blake!" running out from behind cover, most of the White Fang turned and pointed their weapons at me. Roman was busy trying to shoot my sister, which made him a top priority. Ducking and avoiding gunfire, I got closer to Roman and drew one of my swords, pulling the lever and throwing the blade at Roman's cane to throw off his aim. The blade hit the cane, causing Roman's aim to drop as he turned to glare at me.

Calling the blade back, it reattached to the hilt as I drew my second weapon. "Stay away from my sister!"

"Ooh, another stray." Roman chuckled. "Deal with him."

The White Fang opened fire as Roman turned to chase Blake. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..." Occupied with dodging and blocking bullets, I couldn't stop Roman.

As he got closer to where Blake had run off, a banana peel hit his hat. Looking up, I saw the monkey Faunus from the docks jump down on top of him, rolling to his feet and turning to glare at him. "Leave her alone!"

The bullheads above us dropped more White Fang members around the Faunus and Roman. "You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?"

Feeling a shot hit my shoulder, I turned back to the White Fang that were surrounding me. Continuing to block the shots, a bullet hit one of my swords, knocking it from my grasp.

As the White Fang stepped closer, another bullet hit my other sword. Now defenseless, the White Fang ceased fire for a second as they continued to approach.

Out of options, I created a circle of glyphs around me and shot countless icicles out and towards the White Fang. Knocking most of them down, I took the chance to grab my weapons.

Looking back to Roman, I saw him shoot down a crate where Blake and the Faunus were standing. Quickly creating a glyph under Blake, I moved her out of the way just as my aura broke from overuse of my semblance.

Falling to one knee, I dropped my weapons and held my side. "Chrome!"

"I'm fine!" I told Blake. "Check on your friend!" Blake nodded before rushing to check on him.

Fighting to stand up, I heard another explosion. Stumbling to the crate, I peeked around it to see Roman laughing. Blake and her friend were both fine which made me wonder what he shot at.

Looking towards the warehouse in front of Roman, I saw a girl approach the edge. "Penny?"

Watching the girl, a sword floated behind her before splitting into a dozen swords. She jumped down from the warehouse and started taking out groups of White Fang with ease.

"Whoa!" two more bullheads flew over and started shooting at Penny. Using two of her swords to get away from the gunfire, she started spinning them in front of her.

A green orb appeared in the middle of the blades and started to grow before launching into a beam, cutting the two bullheads clean in half.

Another bullhead tried to fly off with a crate, but Penny used six of the swords to stab into it. Pulling the ship down, it collided with a few more crates and exploded.

Looking around at the remains, I noticed Roman rush into a bullhead and take off, with one other bullhead following his.

As the two bullheads flew off, I felt my legs suddenly get extremely tired. Leaning against the crate, I slid down to sit.

Minutes later

Cops arrived on the scene pretty quickly. Me, Blake, the Faunus who's name I learned was Sun, Penny and Ruby, who was apparently present during the fight, were all sitting on a few boxes, waiting for Ruby's other two team members to arrive. I didn't like the idea of waiting for someone who yelled at me, just to see if she would yell at me again, but Ruby insisted. Ruby also insisted Blake explain her side of things before they arrived, which she did.

Hearing footsteps approach, I looked over to see Weiss and Yang walking over to us. I stood up to leave but felt someone grab my arm. "Wait." Blake told me. "Hear her out first."

Looking back at Weiss, I sat down. Ruby got up to talk to her, but Weiss just walked passed her and over to me and Blake. "Weiss, I want you to know that we're no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when we were with the-"

"Stop!" Weiss interrupted my sister. "Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" she paused. "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided...I don't care."

"You don't care?" Blake asked, just as surprised as I was.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, w-we haven't been since we were younger-"

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it." Weiss interrupted again. "All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some..." she looked at Sun. "Someone else."

Blake wiped a tear from her eye. "Of course."

Weiss then turned to me. "I'm sorry I said those things back at the dorms. It wasn't fair to attack you without hearing your side of things."

I was a bit taken back. "Thank you...for apologizing." I then looked at the others. "Now, I'm going to head back to the dorms. Make sure my team hasn't worried too much about their missing leader."

"Right." Yang nodded. "They must be pretty worried."

Turning around, I pulled my hood over my head as I started heading for Beacon.

End of chapter 12


	14. Chapter 13

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 13

2 weeks later

Chrome

We, me, my team, and Team RWBY, sat in the cafeteria, talking and eating our food. Team JNPR sat at the table across from ours. My team wasn't really talking to JNPR or RWBY since they didn't really know them. The only reason why they were here was because I was here.

I sat next to my sister, Weiss sat on the other side of me, and noticed Blake was nose deep in another book. Scooting closer to her, I noticed a drawing of Adam. "Whatchya got there?" I asked her.

"Nothing." she closed the book. "Just going over notes from last semester." I knew she was lying but shrugged it off.

Yang caught a grape in her mouth that was flung by Nora. "Lame." Nora continued to fling grapes into Yang's mouth.

Suddenly, Ruby placed a rather large binder on the table. The cover said "Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee" but that was crossed out by a red marker and replaced with "Best Day Ever Activities".

Ruby cleared her throat. "Sisters...friends...Weiss..."

"Hey!"

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Ruby said.

"This ought to be good." Yang caught another berry in her mouth.

"A dream that one day, the four of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!" Ruby continued.

"Wait, I'm not invited?" I asked, looking down in fake sadness.

"Did you steal my binder?"

"I am not a crook." Ruby replied.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" Ruby said with a smile.

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Guys? Am I right?" Yang looked around. It was such a bad joke I couldn't help but smile at it.

An apple is tossed at yang and hits her in the face. "Boooooooooooooooo!"

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great!" Ruby continued. "But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today."

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss said.

Yang, still glaring, picks up an apple and tosses it across the room. An unfamiliar voice shouts "Hey!" and Nora started giggling.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out." Blake told them.

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!" Weiss said.

"So, I'm not invited?" I asked again.

"I got it!"

"I for one think that..." Weiss was interrupted as a pie hit her in the face.

"Oh no." I feared for what was about to unfold.

Weiss wiped off the pie and picked up a milk carton. She threw it at the orange haired girl, splattering it across her school uniform. "Now you've done it!" Nora smirked. Picking up a hamburger, she tried to throw it at Weiss but her aim was off, hitting me instead.

Looking down at my shirt, Yang started to snicker. "Think that's funny?" I dipped my fingers in ketchup and smeared it across the blonde's face.

"Ooooh!" she grabbed a carton of milk, opened it, and tossed it at me, soaking the front of my shirt.

At this point, some of the other students saw what was happening and began to get out of the cafeteria as quickly as possible.

Picking up a can of soda, I shook it up and pointed it at Yang. Seeing what I was doing, she dove under the table just as I opened it, causing me to accidentally soak Ruby instead. Ruby looked down at herself before turning to me with a glare. She grabbed a roll of bread and threw it at me.

Hearing a tray hit the ground, we all looked over to see Nora standing on the table, holding a watermelon in each hand. Taking a deep breath, she smiled. "FOOD FIGHT!"

She threw a watermelon at Yang then Blake. At this point, everyone in the cafeteria, including my team, had rushed outside, leaving me, Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

Grabbing a ketchup bottle, I aimed it at Ren and squeezed the bottle, shooting the red substance at him. He tried to duck but the ketchup managed to hit his head.

Seeing Pyrrha grab a loaf of bread, she took aim and threw it at me like a spear. Jumping over the table, I caught the bread and threw it back at her. She quickly ducked, causing it to hit Jaune instead. He was sent back as Pyrrha turned to him. "I'm sorry!"

As she was distracted, Blake grabbed a sausage link and used it as a whip to knock Pyrrha back. Rushing over to her, I picked up two loaves of bread and attacked. Pyrrha quickly grabbed herself a loaf to defend herself.

Pulling her leg back, she kicked me away. Falling onto my back, I saw Blake roll in and knock her into a soda vending machine, causing a ton of canned soda to spill out.

As Pyrrha recovered, she used her semblance on the cans, sending countless of them into Blake and knocking her back. As she fell to the ground, Ruby flashed passed me with speeds I could barely see. The cans were pushed back to their sender as all of Team JNPR was swept up in Ruby's wind.

Coming to a stop, Ruby indented the wall, crashing the four members of JNPR into the wall, followed by food and soda cans. After a few seconds, the four of them slid off the wall.

We all laughed as the doors to the cafeteria burst open. Goodwitch stormed in, using her semblance to fix the destroyed room before looking to us. "Children, please. Do not play with your food!"

After she said this, Nora burped loudly and Yang crashed into the room through the roof. Again, we all laughed.

Half an hour later

Walking into my dorm room, I cleaned myself up and changed into my zip-up hoodie, jeans, and leather jacket. Pulling my shoes on, I walked to the door just as it opened.

My teammates walked in and saw me about to head out. "And where are you going?" Maya asked.

"The library." I told them. "I won't be long."

Leaving the room, I started heading for the library. Walking in, I was immediately called over by Yang. "Chrome, over here!" shs was at a table with her team, waving me over.

Heading over to their table, I saw they were playing a board game. "Here, pull up a chair." Yang gestured to the seat next to her. Sitting down, I watched as Team RWBY played the game. I had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Hmmmmm... All right... All right!" Ruby pointed at her sister. "Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!"

"Bring it on!"

"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!" Ruby slapped her card down on the table. "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!"

"You fiend!"

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time is only one turn." Ruby's smile quickly vanished as Yang started giggling.

"Pretty sneaky, sis, but you just activated my trap card! Giant Nevermore!" Yang slams the card down on the table. "If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!"

"But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces!" Ruby told her.

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take." Yang rolls the dice and gets an 8 causing Ruby to yell in defeat.

"Nooooo! My fearless soldiers!"

"Eh, most of them were probably androids." Yang shrugged.

"Goodbye my friends, you will be avenged."

"Not until I draw my rewards! Which are double this round thanks to the Mistral Trade Route!"

"Bah!"

"Oh, and what's this? The Smugglers of Wind Path?" Yang smiled.

"Bah! Bah, I say!"

"I say, it looks like I'm taking two cards in my hand!" Yang then drew her cards.

"Have you no heart?" Ruby collapses on the table, groaning. "Nooo!"

"Well, Weiss, it's your turn."

"I have... absolutely no idea what's going on." the heiress replied.

"Yeah, I'm lost, too." I added.

Yang slid up beside her. "Look, it's easy! You're playing as Vacuo which means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus."

"That sounds dumb."

Yang starts looking through Weiss' cards. "See, you've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge... Oh, oh!" She pulls up a card to show Weiss. "Resourceful Raider! See, now you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet—"

"Nooo!" Ruby cried.

"—and put it in your hand!"

"Okay."

"And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance against Natural-based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom!" Yang then points a finger at Weiss. "Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war."

"And that means..."

"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!" Ruby cried out.

Weiss suddenly stands up, laughing manically. "Y-yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!"

"Trap card..." Yang held up a card.

"Huh?"

"Your armies have been destroyed." Yang said as she sat back, victorious.

Weiss slumped in her chair. "I hate this game of emotions we play."

Ruby hopped into Weiss' lap. "Stay strong, Weiss! We'll make it through this together!"

"Shut up!" Weiss hugged her leader. "Don't touch me!"

"Alright Blake, you're up!"

"Oh, um, sorry, what am I doing?" my sister asked.

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the Kingdoms of Remnant!" Yang explained.

"Right."

Suddenly, Jaune approached the table. "Hey! Can I play?"

"Sorry Jaune, we've already got 4 people." Ruby told him.

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt that you possess." Weiss added.

"Uhh, you attacked your own naval fleet 2 turns ago." Yang said.

"Bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader!" Jaune challenged.

"By who? Your mother?"

"A-and Pyrrha!" Jaune replied.

Pyrrha waved from the other table. "Hello again!"

"Come on, let me play your hand for a turn!" Jaune begged.

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!"

"Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean, you told us all that Blake is secretly a Fa-" Pyrrha rushed over and covered Jaune's mouth.

"Fun-loving person, whom we all admire and respect."

We all looked towards Blake who just glared at us.

"Right. That. Ladies, enjoy your battle." Jaune bowed and returned to his table.

"'Sup losers." Sun walked over with some other guy who had blue hair.

"Hey Sun!" Ruby greeted.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Chrome... Ice Queen."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss asked.

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun gestured to the guy next to him.

"Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?" he asked.

"Thank you!" Ren shouted from the other table.

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd." Sun told him.

"Geh, geh, geh, geh! 'Intellectual', okay? Thank you. I'm Neptune."

"Neptune? I take it you're from the ocean then?" I joked.

"Haven, actually." Neptune replied.

"I never took you as the board game playing type." Sun said to Blake.

"Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later." Blake got up and started heading for the exit.

"Women." Nora said from the other table.

Watching Blake leave, I knew there was something on her mind. She's only ever acted like this when something wouldn't stop bothering her.

With a sigh, I got up and started heading for the exit. "Where are you going?" Yang asked me.

"Back to the dorms." I replied as I placed my hands in my pockets. "See ya guys later."

End of chapter 13


	15. Chapter 14

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

(Weiss hasn't seen Chrome's semblance, so she wouldn't bring it up seeing as how she doesn't know what it is...yet. As to why he's not as worried as Blake about the White Fang, I'm getting to that in a few chapters)

Chapter 14

The following day

Chrome

Sitting in Oobleck's class, I stared at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring. Watching it turn to 4:00 PM, the bell rang.

"Alright, class, that is all for today." Oobleck said as he took a sip of his coffee. "You're dismissed!"

Grabbing my things, I left the classroom and started heading for the dorms to change into my casual clothes. After changing, I decided to see what Blake and her team were up to. So, I started heading for their room.

Getting to their room, I knocked three times. A few seconds passed before Yang opened the door. "Oh! Hey, Chrome!"

"Hi, Yang." I greeted. "Whatchya guys up to?"

"We're about to get information on White Fang activity." she replied.

Glancing over her shoulder, I saw her whole team wide-eyed and staring at the back of her head in disbelief. "Mind if I tag along?" I asked.

"Not at all." Yang stepped to the side to let me walk in.

"So, I assume you guys have a plan?" I asked.

Ruby was about to say something but just let out a sigh. "Right! Everyone remember their roles?"

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss said.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members." Blake added. "Since Chrome is now here, if we can get in, we can hopefully find out what they're planning."

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard..." Yang crossed her arms and smirked.

"Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!" Ruby pumped her fist.

"Yeah!" we all looked to the window to see Sun hanging upside down.

"Sun!"

"How did you get up there?" Yang asked.

"Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time." Sun told her.

"You do what?!" Weiss shouted.

"I climb trees all the time!" Sun flipped into the room. "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

"We are going to investigate the situation... as a team." Blake told him.

"Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby added.

"Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!" he pointed out the window.

Ruby and her team rushed to the window and looked out.

"'Sup?" I heard Neptune's voice.

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asked.

"I have my ways. Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now." the girls stepped back as Neptune climbed into the room.

"Alright, I'll go with Weiss; Sun, you can go with Blake and Chrome. And Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?"

"Yep!"

"Alright!" Ruby walked towards the door with Weiss following behind her.

Neptune and Yang left next, leaving me, Blake and Sun. "So, when is this White Fang meeting?"

Hours later

The three of us stood next to a building as Blake peeked around the side of it. "This is it."

"You sure?" Sun asked, getting a glare from Blake in return. "Y'know, I'm just gonna take your word for it."

The three of us walk inside and see a White Fang member standing at the end of the hall. "New recruits, keep to the right!"

"I don't get it." Sun said as he held his mask. "If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?"

"The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters." I explained it to him.

"Grimm masks... That's kind of dark."

"So was the guy who started it." Blake said as she put her mask on. Placing my mask over my eyes, I followed my sister inside.

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you..." I heard Sun mumble.

As we blended in with the crowd, a White Fang member with tattoos came out onto the stage. Behind him, was a White Fang sheet that was used to cover something up.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!" the Fang Member said before Roman Torchwick walked onto the stage.

"Thank you, thank you!" Roman waved. "Please, hold your applause!"

"What's a human doing here?!"

"I'm glad you asked, 'Deerie'! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst." he saluted as an example. "Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed!"

"So, is he going somewhere with this?" Sun whispered.

"Shush!" I told him.

"But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms!" the crowd started to agree with him. "Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life! And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room."

With a snap of the fingers, the curtain falls, showing a massive Atlas robot, the mark of the White Fang painted on its shoulder.

"Whoa, that's a big robot..." Sun said.

"How did he get that?"

"As some of you may have heard, this right here..." he tapped the mech. "...is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my 'employer', we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, 'hit the shelves'. Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" the crowd errupted into applause.

"We should go." I told Blake and Sun.

"Will all new recruits, please come forward!"

The line slowly started to move up. "Welp!"

"What are we going to do?!" Sun asked.

"I'm thinking..."

"He sees us..." Sun said as he nervously waved at Roman.

Looking around the room, I spotted a junction box on the wall. "He can't see in the dark." pulling my weapon off my back, I took aim and shot the box, engulfing the building in darkness.

"Don't let them get away!" Roman shouted.

"Quick! The window!" Blake shouted.

"Stop them!"

Rushing towards the window, the three of us broke through it and landed on the street. Glancing back, the mech broke through the wall and started giving chase.

Quick to act, we used a few cars to get ourselves onto the rooftops. "So you wouldn't happen to have... oh, I don't know... some form of backup?!" Sun shouted.

"On it!" Blake pulled out her scroll as we continued jumping from rooftop to rooftop. "Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-"

"HEEEELLLLP!" Sun yelled. "Big robot! And it's big! Really big! That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!"

_"__Where are you guys?" _Yang asked through Blake's scroll.

"HURRYYYY!" Sun shouted.

Jumping onto another roof, we rushed across it and jumped, only to find ourselves on the highway. Landing on a car, we looked back to see Torchwick still giving chase. Continuing to jump from car to car, I glanced back to see Roman suddenly crash into a ton of cars, sending them flying behind him.

Yang was on her motorcycle chasing Roman and I could just make out Neptune on the back of the giant mech, having trouble hanging on. "Neptune, hang on!" Sun stopped and created two yellow copies of himself that he sent at Roman. Upon impact, the copies managed to slow the mech a bit.

Sun took out his weapon and jumped at Roman, only for Neptune to be flung off and slam into Sun, knocking both of them off the side of the highway.

Seeing the mech turn back to me and Blake, we passed under a bridge and Weiss suddenly jumped down behind us. Raising her weapon, she plunged the tip into the street, creating a sheet of ice that the mech slipped on, falling off the side of the highway.

Me and team RWBY quickly followed, landing in front of the mech. Drawing our weapons, I was about to attack when Blake stopped me by holding her arm out in front of me. "What?"

Blake didn't reply as I heard "Freezer Burn!" from Ruby.

Blake quickly grabbed me and pulled me away as Weiss created a sheet of ice and Yang used her gauntlets to smash the ice, creating a thick mist. Noticing the mist was messing with Roman's aim, I started running through the mist, trying to find the best time to strike. Suddenly, the mech started firing at Ruby and her team. I could barely see through the fog but I could see the massive mech.

Hearing the sound of metal against metal, I saw Ruby standing in front of Roman. "Checkmate!"

Weiss and Blake rushed in, slicing at the mech's legs before jumping back. Seeing Blake was about to get stepped on, I was about to use my semblance to move her when I saw a glyph pop out of nowhere to do it for me. Looking down at my hands, I wondered if I did that without even knowing.

Looking back to Weiss and Blake, I saw Weiss get knocked back but not before launching a beam of light under Blake. A gold glyph appeared under her with a clockwork design. Watching my sister absorb the glyph, Roman launched a series of missiles at her. Blake suddenly slashed through the missiles with ease, spinning and slashing with a massive amount of speed.

I couldn't believe it.

"Ladybug!" Ruby rushed passed Blake and the two started dashing back and forth between the mech's legs, slashing with each passing by.

Snapping out of my trance-like state, I saw Roman was focusing all of his attention on Ruby and Blake. Seeing my opportunity, I pulled the levers on both of my weapons and threw the blades at the mech. The fog messed with my aim, but I did manage to sever one of the mech's arms.

Calling the blades back to me, Yang jumped on the back of the mech, shooting it with fiery shotgun blasts. Roman tried to reach behind him to get at her but couldn't. Seeing Roman jump backwards through a column, he hit his back against another, finally getting Yang to let go.

Turning around, he then punched Yang through the column, shattering it. "Yang!" I took a step forward only for Ruby to stop me.

"Don't worry! With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special." Ruby told me.

Seeing Yang get to her feet, I noticed her hair was glowing.

Roman threw a punch, but Yang blocked it with ease, throwing a punch herself and completely destroying the mech's remaining arm. Out of options, Roman kicked Yang, knocking her passed us. "Bumblebee!"

Blake threw her weapon towards Yang. She caught the gun and Blake swung her back towards the mech using her ribbon attached to the weapon. As Yang went to attack, Roman leapt back, dodging her.

Annoyed, I pulled the levers on my weapons again, throwing the blades at the mech and watching as they impaled it. "We need to slow it down!" Ruby shouted.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Weiss asked.

"Ice flower!"

Recalling my blades, I looked over to see Weiss spin around as Ruby stuck the tip of her scythe into the ground. Taking aim, three glyphs appeared in front of Ruby's weapon.

I was taken back as I realized Weiss and I shared the same semblance.

Snapping out of my thoughts, Ruby shot through the glyphs, her bullets hitting the mech and creating ice upon impact, slowing it down. Yang came around for another swing, this time connecting and turning the rest of the mech to scrap as Roman rolled to his feet.

He brushed himself off and Yang quickly took a shot, only for it to be blocked by an...umbrella?

Taking a step back, a small girl with pink and brown hair, and matching eyes, rested the umbrella on her shoulder, giving us a smirk. "Ladies, gent, Ice Queen..." Roman said.

"Hey!"

"Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would..." the girl, Neo, bowed infuriating Yang. The blonde rushed forward and took a swing, only for Roman and Neo to shatter upon impact. Hearing a bullhead's engine, we looked up to see the two passing by.

"So I guess he got a new henchman..." Yang said.

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans... fall apart!" Weiss joked.

"No. Just... no." Yang shook her head.

"What- But, you do it!" Weiss placed her hands on her hips.

"There's a time and a place for jokes." Yang told her.

"Was this not it?"

"No, it just wasn't very good." Yang replied.

"Well, at least I'm trying!" Weiss said. As she took a step away, I quickly rushed up and grabbed her shoulder. She glanced back at me. "Yes?"

"Your semblance." I said.

"What about it?"

"I want to know more about it." I told her.

End of chapter 14


	16. Chapter 15

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 15

Chrome

We were in the library, waiting for our next class, Goodwitch's class, to begin. "So, what did you want to know about my semblance?" Weiss asked.

When I first asked Weiss about her semblance, she told me to wait because she was exhausted and didn't want to go into detail. "Well, uhm, heh..." I rubbed the back of my head nervously. "I can use...glyphs as well. So, I was wond-"

Weiss leaned forward in her chair. "You can use glyphs?" she cut me off.

"Well, uhm...yeah..?"

She crossed her arms. "Prove it."

Holding out my right hand, I created a small glyph in the palm of my hand. After a few seconds, I closed my fist and rested my arm on the table. "See?"

"Huh." she leaned forward, interested. "I had heard about people having similar semblances before but never seen it." Weiss said. "I mean, me and my sister have the same semblance, but we're related."

"Isn't it weird, though?" I asked.

"Of course it is." Weiss replied. "So, what do you want to know about my semblance? I mean, I doubt we can do everything the same, but seeing as how they're similar, we might share most abilities."

"What can you teach me?"

For the next half hour, Weiss explained her semblance. She would demonstrate and I would try to copy the glyph she showed. The more "advanced" glyphs I couldn't quite wrap my head around, yet. "So, think you understand it?" she asked.

"I...think so." I shrugged. "Could you show me more after class?"

"Sure thing."

Hearing the bell ring, we grabbed our things and started heading for class. It wasn't long before we arrived and walked inside.

We took our seats as the rest of our teams showed up.

Minutes later

Watching the fight between Pyrrha and Team CRDL, it was pretty pathetic at how easy they were being beaten by the spartan girl. However, I wasn't really paying attention once I noticed Blake, who sat a row in front of me, was, once again, nose deep into a book. Getting a closer look, I saw the same sketch of Adam and, next to his drawing, the White Fang symbol.

"Damnit, Blake." I felt a wave of emotions wash over me as I remembered the last time she got _this _obsessed with something. She wouldn't eat, hardly sleep, and was easily aggravated.

I tried to talk to her about it before, but was ignored. She finally snapped out of it after accidentally hurting me. She was walking away from me and I grabbed her shoulder to get her attention.

_"Blake, you need to stop this! It isn't healthy!" she quickly turned around, hitting the side of my face with her scabbard and cutting me._

_I fell to the ground as I held my cheek, staring at her with a mix of fear, and disbelief. Once she saw the blood, she dropped her weapon and covered her mouth. "Chrome!"_

_Seeing me like that, she turned around to run but I forced myself to my feet and wrapped my arms around her. "Blake, you need to stop this. Please." I spoke in a calm voice. After that, she started to slowly go back to her usual self._

Gently, I ran my fingers over the slight scar left on my cheek.

The bell rang, snapping me out of my thoughts. "That is all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses." Goodwitch said. "Class dismissed."

Grabbing my things, my team left the class to go do...whatever, as I followed my sister and her team out. Once outside, I noticed Sun run over to us. "Hey, Blake!" he grabbed her shoulder to get her attention. "You uh, doing okay?"

"I'm fine."

"So I hear there's this dance going on this weekend... ah, sounds pretty lame, but you and me, I'm thinking, not as lame, huh?" Sun shrugged.

"What?"

"The dance! This weekend! You wanna go, or what?" Sun asked.

"I don't have time for a stupid dance. I thought you of all people would get that." Blake told him before walking off.

Me and the other members of team RWBY all glanced at each other. "What's with her?" Yang asked me.

Placing my hands in my pockets, I walked passed them and back to the dorms. "I'll talk to her."

End of chapter 15

(For those who didn't notice, I made it so Weiss doesn't know her semblance is hereditary. My reasoning for this is because in Volume 3, when Winter talks to Weiss about their semblance, why would Winter say "We Schnees are unique. Unlike many, our semblance is hereditary" if Weiss knew this? When the time comes, I will expand upon this further, but for now...NO CAPES! I, uh, mean, NO QUESTIONS!

...NO CAPES!

I'm sorry)


	17. Chapter 16

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

(Okay, so! Around season 5, aura was said that it had to be "engaged" instead of always being active. Instead of changing it from "active" to "engaged" I'm just making it so the characters have to engage it. Sorry I didn't clarify this sooner)

Chapter 16

The next day

Chrome

I walked around the ballroom, looking at the decorations for the dance and giving my opinions on them, per Yang's request. "So, watchya think?" she asked.

"It's pretty impressive." I replied honestly. "It's actually really-"

"I need you to pick a tablecloth." Weiss interrupted me as she held up two squares, both of them seeming to be the same shade of white.

"Uhm..." I got a closer look but couldn't see a difference between the two. "The...one on the right." I told her.

She looked at it, and smiled before walking off.

"Anyways, yeah, the decor is pretty cool." I said as I turned back to Yang.

"Sweet!" Yang smiled. "Oh, I wanted to ask, do you have anyone you're taking to the dance?"

"Well, there is this one girl I've had my eyes on." I told her.

"Oh...really? That's...good..." Yang said softly before turning and walking off towards Ruby. "So, have you picked out a dress yet?" I heard Yang ask.

"What's the point?" Ruby asked, her head resting on the table. "Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?"

"Blake's definitely going." I told her. "There's no way I'd let her miss it."

"You're going to talk to her?" Yang asked.

"I was planning on it." I replied. "Don't worry, Blake-"

"Weiss! I thought we agreed: No doilies!" Yang suddenly shouted.

"If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines!" Weiss told the blonde.

"Your dance is gonna have fog machines?" Neptune asked as he and Sun walked in.

"Yes, we are." Yang said, glaring at Weiss.

"Then it looks like the doilies are staying." Weiss smiled as she walked off.

"You ladies all excited for dress-up?" Sun asked.

"Pfft... Yeah, right!"

"Laugh all you want. I'll be turning heads tomorrow night!" Yang said.

"Really?" I asked, getting Yang's attention. "I'll be looking forward to seeing it."

"What are you two wearing?" Ruby asked Sun and Neptune.

"Uuhhh... this?" Sun gestured to his current attire, which was just a button up shirt, and jeans.

"Ignore him for he knows not what he says." Neptune stepped up.

"Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place." Sun replied.

"Yeah, we noticed." Yang said sarcastically.

"Soooo... what does Blake think of all this? She still being all, y'know... Blake-y?" Sun asked.

"Obviously." Weiss crossed her arms.

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind." Ruby said.

"Guys." I got their attention. "Blake will be there, I promise."

After saying this, I left the ballroom, making my way to the library. I quickly found Blake sitting at one of the computers. Walking over, I tapped her on the shoulder.

She glanced at me before turning back to the computer. "What is it, Chrome?" she asked.

"We need to talk." I told her.

"Not now." Blake replied.

Grabbing her wrist, I pulled her to her feet. "Yes. Now!"

"What are you-?"

Before she could finish, I pulled her out of the library and towards the main building. Taking her to one of the empty class rooms, we walked to the front before I let her go. "If you're going to tell me to stop, you might as well save your breath." Blake crossed her arms.

"Blake, you're seriously worrying me." I told her. "Your team has told me what's going on. You're not eating, not sleeping, your grades are lower than ever, and you can hardly keep your eyes open."

"I'm trying to stop Torchwick!"

"You can't exactly do that if you can't keep your eyes open." I told her. "You need to slow down."

"I don't have the luxury to slow down!" Blake shouted.

"It's not a luxury; it's a necessity."

"The 'necessity' is stopping Torchwick!" Blake replied.

"No, it's not!" I raised my voice. "Sure, Torchwick is a criminal, but you alone won't be able to stop him! He has the White Fang, Atlas Tech, and who knows what else on his side! If he walked through that door, right now, what would you do?!"

"I'd fight him!"

"You'd only get yourself killed!" I shouted at her.

"Then help me!"

"I'm trying to!" I clenched my fists. "I'm trying to make sure you don't go down that path of obsession and self destruction! You need to slow down!" I took a breath to calm myself. "Please. Take a day off. Get some sleep. Go out and have some fun. Please, Blake."

She looked down before slowly looking back up to me. "Okay. I promise I'll slow down."

"Thank you." I pulled her into a hug.

Hours later

I stood in front of the mirror, straightening my tie. I wore a pure white suit with a sky blue tie. "So, anyone you're going with?" Maya asked me.

"I have a girl in mind." I replied.

"Wait, you haven't asked her out yet?" Nicci said.

"I was planning on surprising her at the dance."

"What if someone else had already asked her out?" Maya asked.

"Then I guess I'll just have to dance by myself." I told her. "See you guys at there." I left the room and started making my way to the ballroom.

Upon entering, I was greeted by an absolutely stunning sight. Yang stood behind the podium, wearing a beautiful yellow dress and her hair tied in a ponytail. Once she saw me, she gave a smile but it seemed forced. "Hey, glad you could make it!" she leaned to the side to look behind me. "Where's your date?"

I rubbed the back of my head. "I, uh, was just about to ask her out." I replied. "You're not busy, are you?"

Her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. "Oh, I, uh...yeah, I'll be done soon." she replied. "Think you can wait a bit?"

"Take your time." I walked over to the chairs and sat down, waiting for Yang to finish with what she was doing.

It didn't take long before Yang walked over to me. "Sorry for the wait."

"It's fine." I stood up from the chair. Hearing a slow song start to play through the speakers, I turned to Yang. "Care to dance?" I held my hand out to her. She smiled as she placed her hand in my own.

Leading her onto the dance floor, I placed my hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around my neck. The two of us began to sway to the song. "Why didn't you ask me to the dance sooner?" Yang asked. "Was I a 'plan B' or something?"

"Oh, no." I shook my head. "No no no. The reason I waited until now to ask, was because I wanted to surprise you."

"Really?"

"Not the best idea, but it was a surprise, right?" I asked.

"So, when you said you had a 'girl in mind', you were talking about me?"

"Yep."

"Good." she smiled. "I was worried you might've taken someone else."

A few hours later

A few of the students started to leave since it was already pretty late. "Hey, you want to get out of here?" Yang asked.

"Sure."

"Great!" she got up and grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet. "Follow me."

She took me to the dorms and to her team's room. "What are you planning?"

"My team hasn't gotten back, yet. So, I figured we could have some fun." she replied as she opened the door. I noticed the beds were arranged into makeshift bunk-beds.

"What do you mean by 'fun'?" I asked.

She replied by taking my hand and pulling me close. Leaning in, she pressed her lips against mine, catching me completely off guard. After my sudden shock died down, I returned the kiss as Yang led us over to one of the beds. Falling into it, Yang wrapped her arms around me so we didn't pull apart.

Feeling her tongue wipe across my bottom lip, I slowly opened my mouth to allow her entry. She immediately started fighting my tongue for dominance.

Just as she was about to win, we heard "What are you doing on my bed?!"

Pulling apart, we looked to the door to see Weiss glaring at us, her arms crossed. "Oh, is this your bed?" Yang asked with a smirk. "Sorry, kinda forgot."

Weiss clenched her fists. "Get off my bed!"

"Guess our time's up." Yang said softly. I moved off Yang, and got to my feet.

"Sorry, Weiss." I apologized. "I didn't know." Heading out the door, I looked back into the room. "I guess I'll see you-" Weiss created a glyph and slammed the door as I was mid-sentence. "-later..."

Letting out a slow breath, I put my hands in my pockets as I started heading back to my room. Once I walked inside, I closed the door and leaned my back against it as a smile spread across my face at what had happened.

Changing out of my suit and into my sleepwear, I climbed into bed and fell asleep with thoughts of a certain blonde beauty.

End of chapter 16


	18. Chapter 17

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 17

Chrome

"Hmm..." me and my team stood in front of one of the mission boards. "I'm open to suggestions." I said as I searched for a mission to select.

"Here." Maya pointed to one of the missions. "Patrol for Grimm in a nearby village."

"Should be pretty easy." River said.

"Could also be an easy grade, too." Nicci added.

"Alright." I selected the mission and put in our team name. A message then popped up. _'You will be sent out in approximately one week.'_

"Oh..." me and my team glanced at each other.

"So, I guess we just wait, then?" Maya asked.

"Seems so." Nicci said.

"What should we do until then?"

"We could train." River suggested.

"That isn't a bad idea. The Festival is arriving soon." I said. "Wouldn't be a bad idea to train for the tournament."

"Okay."

The four of us turned around and started heading for Goodwitch's class to train. "Hey, Chrome!"

Hearing my name, I turned around to see Yang run up to me. "Hey, Yang." I greeted. "What's up?"

"Me and my team were about to head out on our mission and I wanted to see you before we took off." she told me.

I glanced back at my team. "I'll catch up with you guys." The three of them continued heading for Goodwitch's class. "So, what d'ya wanna talk about?" I asked as I turned back to Yang.

"I didn't really want to talk." she told me. "Just wanted a 'lil somethin'."

"Oh? And what would that be?" I asked.

"Well, if black cats bring bad luck, I wonder, what do white cats bring?" she suddenly grabbed my shirt and pulled me into a kiss. After a few seconds, she broke away and leaned forward, her breath tickling my ear. "For luck."

And with that, she turned around and walked off back to her team. Standing in place, I couldn't help but smile. "Hey!" River shouted to get my attention. "You comin' or what?"

"Yeah!" I looked back to Yang before rejoining my team. Heading for Goodwitch's classroom, I couldn't get my mind off of her.

"When did you and Goldilocks get together?" Nicci asked.

"The night of the dance." I replied.

"You're definitely one lucky guy to have such a hottie all to yourself." Nicci said.

"Yeah...I guess I am lucky."

Minutes later, Goodwitch's class

I blocked River's shots as I rushed him. He tried to attack with his blades, but I blocked them with one of my swords before kicking him back. Pulling the release, I threw one of my blades at him. Rolling out of the way, River shot off three bullets at me.

Using my glyphs, I moved out of the way. Seeing River was standing in front of my blade, I smirked as I called it to me. The blade swept River off his feet and onto his back before reattaching to the hilt.

Rushing him as he got up, I pulled my foot back and kicked the side of his face, knocking him over. Creating a glyph above him, I rained icicles down on top of him, draining his aura.

Seeing he was finished, I took a step back and sheathed my weapons. "Gotchya."

"Damn, Chrome!" River said as he stood up. "You coulda gone a little easier on me."

"Aw, quit complaining." I said. "Our opponents in the tourney aren't gonna go easy an ya."

He opened his mouth to say something but quickly retracted it. "A...I suppose you're right."

"Okay." I turned to the sisters. "Ladies. Care to give it a go?"

A few hours later

Me and my team were out of breath, our auras on the brink of breaking. "I think... That's enough... For one day..."

"I... Agree..." Maya said.

"Well then..." I took a breath as I stood up straight. "We'll continue tomorrow."

The next day

Since we didn't have classes, I decided it'd be a good idea for us to sleep in. However, that plan was thrown out the window when an ear piercing alarm woke the four of us up.

"What is that?!" Nicci shouted over the alarm.

"It's so loud!" Maya covered her ears.

"Those are the kingdom's alarms for Grimm attacks." River said, the alarms making it hard to hear him.

"Looks like we aren't getting any rest today."

End of chapter 17


	19. Chapter 18

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 18

Chrome

Heading towards Vale in a bullhead, I could see countless Grimm destroying buildings. "The hell happened here?" River asked.

Looking around at the destruction, my eyes landed on Team RWBY standing in the middle. "I have a feeling they have something to do with this." I said, pointing at the four girls. "Come on!"

The four of us jumped to the ground below. Rolling to my feet, I pulled the release on my weapons and threw the blades at a nearby Beowolf. They cut the Grimm clean in half as I called them back. My team spread out and started killing Grimm as I did the same.

Hearing a growl, I turned around to see an Alpha Ursa pull it's arm back for an attack. I tried to block the giant Grimm, but the force of the impact launched me across the ground. Rolling to a stop, I saw the Grimm on all fours, rushing towards me. Just as it reached me, it suddenly stopped and started turning to dust.

Once the dust finally settled, I saw Yang standing behind where it stood, a smirk on her face. "You know, you should probably be more careful."

She walked over and helped me to my feet. "Thanks."

She smiled before turning around and heading off to kill more Grimm.

Hearing another growl come from behind me, I quickly spun around and sliced clean through a Beowolf's neck, decapitating it. As it turned to dust, another half dozen Beowolves rushed me.

Creating a glyph under me, I used it to launch myself forward, slicing at a Beowolf as I passed by. Quickly using another glyph, I rushed towards another Beowolf, slashing my blades through it. Pulling the lever on one of my hilts, I turned around and threw the blade at a Beowolf as I used my second weapon to simultaneously cut through another's neck.

Creating two glyphs under the final Beowolves, I summoned ice spikes that impaled the beasts. Watching as they turned to dust, I recalled my blade which quickly attached itself to the hilt.

Hearing a cry for help, I looked over and saw a woman running from a group of Grimm. They were too close for me to rescue her in time, so instead, I summoned a glyph under the woman and used it to pull her to me.

Catching her, she looked around before her eyes met mine. "Thank you!"

I let her go as the Grimm that were chasing her turned to me. "Find somewhere to hide, and try to keep yourself calm."

She turned around and ran off as I readied myself.

Just as the first Grimm reached me, I pulled my arm back to strike but stopped when, out of nowhere, Yang slammed into it. Getting to her feet, she turned to me with a smirk. "You know, I _can _handle myself." I told her.

"I know. I just didn't want you to have all the fun." she replied.

"Fun, huh?" I aimed my gun at the Beowolf that was rushing up behind her. Pulling the trigger, the Grimm fell to the groud, dead. "Alright, bet I can kill more Grimm than you."

"You're on!"

Yang ran towards the other Grimm that were rushing us. "Oh, no you don't!" using a glyph, I dashed passed her and sunk my blades into the chest of a Beowolf.

Once it turned to dust, I felt something press against my back before pushing off. Looking up, I saw Yang in the air. Shooting her gauntlets for more speed, she slammed herself into a Beowolf, instantly turning it to dust.

As she stood up, she turned to look at me. "Score for Yang!" she smiled. "I'm up one."

"Where did you learn to count? We're even!"

"Style points always count." she turned to the other Beowolves.

"Style points, huh?" I smirked. "Alright then." tossing my right weapon into the air, I caught it in a reverse grip. Using my semblance, I rushed towards an Ursa. Slashing passed it with a spin, I created a glyph in front of me. Pressing my feet against it, I pushed off and speared my left weapon into the Ursa.

Pulling the lever and detaching the blade, I slid under the Ursa as it swung at me, and did a backwards somersault to get some distance. Tossing my second weapon into the air, I jumped up and kicked the bottom of the hilt, sending the blade into the Grimm, a move I learned from Adam.

Recalling my left blade, it came spinning through the Grimm and attached to the hilt, finally killing the Ursa. Looking back to Yang, I saw her staring at me. "What d'ya think? Maybe...ten points?"

She shook her head. "I was thinkin' five points. Showoff."

With a smirk, I went over and retrieved my second weapon, just as another Bullhead flew over us. Watching it, I saw Team CFVY jump out and land in the middle of the fight. A few Atlas ships also passed by, letting AK-200s jump out to assist us.

Within a few minutes, all of the Grimm were killed and Professor Goodwitch fixed the massive hole in the street. Looking around at the aftermath, I saw Roman Torchwick being escorted into an Atlas ship by a few AK-200s.

Feeling something hit my shoulder, I looked back to see Yang grinning. "Nice work out there."

"Yeah, well, you did good yourself." I smiled. "Some would say you were on fire."

Yang smiled. "That was so bad."

"I made you smile. So, mission accomplished."

"Yeah, you did. Here's your reward." she grabbed my shirt and pulled me into a kiss. Quickly relaxing into it, I placed my hands on her hips.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted.

Yang pulled away and looked at her team, who were all staring. "What?"

I rubbed the back of my head and gave a nervous smile.

Hours later, back in our team room

Goodwitch posted a notice that, because of what happened in Vale, ours missions were cancelled. We all got a grade for our help with the Grimm and can basically just relax until the festival.

"So, are we still going to train for the tournament?" Nicci asked.

"Yeah, but not right now." I took off my jacket and placed it in the corner before placing my weapons on my dresser. "I think we got all the practice we need for today...and maybe tomorrow as well."

"Good." River fell into his bed. "'Night guys."

Falling into my bed, I slowly let myself drift off.

End of chapter 18


	20. Chapter 19

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 19

Chrome

Me and my team walked around the festival grounds, waiting for our match to begin. "Chrome!" I turned around and was greeted by Yang and her team.

"Hey, girls." I greeted. "What's up?"

"We just got out from our match." Weiss replied. "We were just about-"

"Did you see us out there?!" Ruby interrupted.

"Yeah. You guys were awesome." I looked at the group. "So, I'm guessing you guys are going out for some victory food?"

"Yeah, want to join us?" Ruby asked.

"We'd love to, but-"

_"Will Team CRMN please report to the arena for their fight?" _Oobleck asked over the coms.

"-our fight starts soon." Nicci finished.

"Oh. Well, good luck in the fight!" Ruby waved as we started heading for the arena.

It didn't take long to reach the coliseum and walk into the center of the stage as our opponents did the same. _"For our next match, we have Team CRMN from Beacon!" _Port said. _"These four Faunus are sure to put up a nice and daring fight!"_

"Wait, four?" I looked to River, who just smiled as he held up his left hand, claws overlapping his fingernails. "Huh."

_"And their opponents are the lovely ladies from Atlas! Team AMBR!" _I looked to see the four girls with their weapons drawn. One had a pair of nun-chucks. One had a sniper. Another had twin swords. And the last had a spear. _"These four ladies will put Team CRMN to the test!"_

"Well, _that's _encouraging." Nicci said as she rolled her eyes.

The stages began their randomization process.

Behind my team was the ruins of a city and behind our opponent's was the ocean and a shipwreck. "This should be fun."

_"3...2...1...begin!"_

The sniper on the enemy team rushed back and began climbing to the crow's nest of the ship. River tried to follow but was knocked back by the girl with the spear.

"Not so fast." she smiled.

River quickly got to his feet as I rushed to help him. Just as I neared him, the girl with the swords jumped in my way. "You wouldn't mind fighting me, would ya?" she asked. "Not that often I get to practice sword fights." she immediately slashed at me, which I blocked using my swords.

Jumping back for some distance, I heard a shot ring out and looked over to see Maya dodge out of the way as another shot hit in front of her feet.

"Better focus!" the girl rushed me and the two of us engaged in a sword fight. Pulling my leg back, I kicked her in the stomach, causing her to fall onto her back.

"Get to the building!" I shouted to my team as sniper fire continued to rain down on us. The four of us turned around, heading for the building, and continuing to dodge the sniper's shots. Reaching the ruined structure, the four of us jumped over some fallen debris for cover. Pulling out a magazine filled with dust rounds, that Weiss had given me, I loaded it into one of my weapons.

"What's the plan?" Maya asked.

"We need that sniper out of that nest!" I peeked over the debris but quickly ducked back down as the sniper shot at me.

"I can take care of her as long as you keep-" River was interrupted when our opponents jumped over our cover and began fighting us.

This time, the girl with the spear fought me.

"River, go!" I shot a beam of light under him when I had the time, creating a golden glyph. Absorbing the glyph, River ran towards the shipwreck with blinding speed.

_"Ooh, a clever move!" _Port said. _"Chrome is using his semblance to give his partner a boost in agility!"_

_"Yes, yes! While similar to Miss Schnee's semblance, Chrome is able to shoot icicles, and use dust with his glyphs, giving them an elemental affect!" _Oobleck added.

Ducking under the spear, I rushed passed her and cut my blade across her chest. Turning around and slicing her back, I kicked her legs out from under her, following it up by bringing my weapon down on top of her.

_"Ooh, and with that, Brass Qwin is down and out, making it a four on three!" _Port said.

Looking over to the crow's nest, I saw River engage with the sniper.

Hearing a buzzing noise, I looked up to the board to see Maya's aura had drained into the red. _"Back to a Three v. Three!" _Port said.

Hearing the sound of metal scraping, I turned around just as the girl with the swords reached me. Dodging to the side, she missed her attack.

"You should try to be less noisy." I pulled my arm back and swung my weapon at her. She blocked it and the two of us ended in a lock. "You might have landed your hit if you were."

"Thanks for the advice." she broke the lock and tried to knock me back. Ready for her attack, I blocked her sword and pressed the barrel of my gun against her shoulder, shooting her.

She stumbled back as I created two glyphs to her sides, launching two icicles at her and finishing off her aura. Hearing three more buzzes, I looked to the board to see the rest of team AMBR was in the red. _"Ooh, triple wammy!" _Port said. _"What a match! Team CRMN is victorious!"_

Me and my team reunited for our victory. "So." Nicci said. "Anyone else hungry?"

Minutes later

We sat at some noodle stand. "What kind of-" Maya was cut off as the man behind the counter slid a large bowl of noodles front of her. "-oh...okay..."

"Is there-" Nicci was also silenced when the man slid another bowl of noodles in front of her as well.

"I guess I'll order the same?" River shrugged. The man slid a bowl of noodles in front of him.

The man then looked at me and just smiled. Rushing into the back, I could hear pots and pans rattle before he came back out. He slid a bowl of noodles in front of me, but, this time, the noodles were covered in fish.

I could feel myself start to drool but quickly snapped myself back into reality. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out some Lien to pay for the meals. "Thanks, Chrome." River said as he started to eat.

"Yeah, thanks!" Maya smiled.

"No problem." I began eating my meal as well.

It didn't take us long to finish. "So, what now?" Maya asked.

_"__Would Team JNPR please report to the battlegrounds immediately!" _Port said over coms.

_"Yes! Like they were scheduled to, several minutes ago!" _Oobleck added.

"We could watch some fights." I told my team.

"Alright!" Maya cheered.

Heading back to the coliseum, we found some open seats in the second row, behind Team RWBY. Seeing a seat next to Yang was open, I glanced at my team. "Mind if I sit in the front row?" I asked them.

"Go ahead." River replied.

"Thanks." hopping over the seats, I landed in the spot next to Yang.

"Chrome!" Yang said happily. "I saw your fight. Good work out there!"

"You're still much better than me." I told her. "I got some catching up to do."

"I could always train you." she smiled.

"I might take you up on that."

_"3...2...1...begin!" _looking to the arena, we watched the fight between JNPR and BRNZ.

Minutes later

JNPR won by having Nora use her hammer to knock the enemy team out of bounds. After their fight, it was Sun and his team again Team NDGO. It was a bit close, but Neptune used his weapon to shock the three ladies and win the match. Turns out, Neptune has a fear of water.

As he and Sun celebrated their victory, I saw Sun shoot finger guns at Blake, who immediately blushed. "Come on, let's go congratulate 'em." Yang said as she stood up.

Getting up, I went to follow Yang out of the coliseum, but ran into Ruby, who apparently ran into Weiss. "Uh, what are you viewing?" Ruby asked her teammate.

Looking over Ruby's shoulder, I saw Weiss staring at the sky. Following her gaze, I saw an airship, with ribbons attached to the wings, fly overhead. "She's here!"

End of chapter 19

(Sorry for skipping over the fights but there's no way I can make them as cool as they were in the show. Again, I highly recommend watching the show if you haven't already. Then again, why would you be reading this if you hadn't? Anywho...later!)


	21. Chapter 20

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 20

Chrome

Weiss ran out of the arena with Ruby quickly chasing after her. "What was that about?" Yang asked.

"No clue." I shrugged. "So, I didn't get the chance to ask, but who did you guys vote on going into the doubles round?"

"Me and Weiss." Yang replied. "And if we meet somewhere down the line, I'm going all out!"

"Well, I wasn't planning on going easy on anyone, anyways." I smirked.

"Good." Yang said. "I like it rough." after she said that, she walked passed me and out of the arena, leaving me at a loss for words.

"Dude." River placed his hand on my shoulder. "You're seriously one lucky son of a-"

I moved River's hand off my shoulder and started heading for the exit. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

Walking out of the arena, I scanned the area for Yang but couldn't see any sign of her. "Damn."

An hour later

I had given up looking for Yang and decided to just walk around Beacon until my next match. Walking by a pavilion, I had my hands in my pockets. "Don't be ridiculous. Every Schnee has the ability to summon. We have for generations." I heard a woman say. Peeking around the corner, I saw Weiss and a woman, her sister from the looks of her, were talking.

_"Summon?" _I thought to myself.

"I've tried! It's just... it's the one thing I've been having trouble with!" Weiss told her.

"We Schnees are unique. Unlike many, our Semblance is hereditary. But that doesn't mean it will come easily." the woman created a small glyph in the palm of her hand. "Your Semblance is like a muscle. The more you practice with it, the stronger it will become. But if you only focus on one aspect of it..." the glyph suddenly expanded in a blinding flash. Once the flash faded, a white and blue Beowolf stood next to her. "If you fail to test the limits of what you think is possible, then you'll never truly grow." suddenly, the woman's expression changed. "Tell me something."

"What is it, Winter?" Weiss asked.

"That white-haired Faunus." the woman, Winter, said.

"Who? Chrome?"

"Yes, Chrome." Winter nodded. "What do you know about him?"

"Well, he's related to my teammate, Blake." Weiss told her.

"What else?"

"His semblance is similar to ours." Weiss added.

"Similar? Or the same?" Winter asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said, our semblance is hereditary." Winter told her younger sister. "And after watching his match, I did a bit of research. It's nearly impossible for two people, with absolutely no relation, having the same semblance."

"What are you getting at?"

"I believe Chrome could have Schnee blood." as I heard those words, I felt a couple emotions flood through me. Doubt, being the strongest one.

"What makes you say that?"

"When you turned one, on your birthday, mother and father got into a really nasty fight." Winter explained. "Mother went out and didn't come back until the next day. After a few weeks, she suddenly had to go on a 'business trip'."

"Okay..."

"That business trip lasted almost a year." Winter continued. "I believe our mother may have had an affair."

There was a short pause as everything sunk in. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Weiss asked.

"Because I didn't know until I saw Chrome's semblance." Winter replied. "It is identical to ours. And after seeing that, and remembering what happened all those years ago, I finally put two and two together."

I felt my breathing quicken as I pressed my back against the wall. "So, you think Chrome is our brother?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, I do." Winter replied. "But keep this to yourself. If word managed to get back to father, his life would be at risk."

"What?"

"You know father's views on the Faunus." Winter said. "Finding out mother had cheated, and gave birth to a Faunus child, imagine what he'd do."

It felt like I couldn't catch my breath. My heart felt like it was going to explode, it was beating so fast. Pushing myself off the wall, I started running towards the dorms.

Reaching my destination, I rushed to my room and slammed the door behind me before running my hands through my hair. "Fuck..." I started pacing back and forth. _"If I'm a Schnee, did my father cheat on mother with Weiss' mother? No, they always had a pretty strong marriage. This doesn't make sense! It can't be true, it just can't!"_

I sat down on my bed and held my head in my hands. "Fuck..."

End of chapter 20


	22. Chapter 21

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 21

Chrome

Hearing the door open, I looked up to see my team walk in. "I'm just sayin', if you have a chainsaw attached to a motorcycle, it would be pretty awe-" Maya was cut off as her sister tapped her arm.

"Hey." Nicci said to me. "What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I...just heard some confusing news."

"What about?" Maya asked as she sat down next to me.

I slowly shook my head. "It's nothing." I got up and walked passed them and towards the door. "It's my problem. Come on, let's go catch some fights."

Minutes later, the arena

Heading for the seats, I heard someone yell. "Chrome!" I looked over to see Ruby, sitting next to Blake, was waving me over.

Glancing at my team, I gestured to Ruby. They nodded before following me over and sitting down. "Hey, Ruby."

"Yang and Weiss are up next." Blake told us.

I sat down next to Blake and watched as Yang and...my sister...walked onto the stage. Seeing, Weiss brought back those emotions I felt when I overheard her and Winter. Doubt, realization and confusion.

Seeing their opponents walk onto the stage, I leaned forward to watch the fight.

Minutes later

Weiss had gotten knocked out of the fight, leaving Yang to deal with her two opponents alone. She won, with the help of her semblance. Ruby and Blake rushed down to congratulate the two as I sat with my team.

_"What an amazing display!" _Port said as the next fighters began to randomize. _"The next fight is..._" I watched as me and Nicci were picked. _"Chrome Belladonna and Nicole Redwood against Crimson Forest and Sean Haywood! Would you please enter the stage?" _Me and Nicci stood up and headed for the stage.

Walking into the middle, our opponents joined us. Crimson had a chain wrapped around his wrist and Sean had a pair of gauntlets. The arena stages started to randomize.

To our left was a mountain and a storm. Behind us was a wheat field. To our right was a geyser field. And behind our opponents was the ruined building. _"3...2...1...begin!"_

Rushing towards our opponents, I wanted this fight over with as quick as possible. Pulling the lever on my weapons, I threw one of the blades at Crimson. Before it reached him, I called it back, making Crimson flinch, which gave me the perfect opportunity. _"Ooh, a direct approach! I like it!" _Port said.

Slicing passed him, I used gravity dust to turn my glyph black, keeping Crimson in place. Aiming my gun at him, I shot three times, each bullet hitting his chest. Still stuck, he tried to hit me with his chain but I easily spun over it before rushing him.

Getting close, I slashed at him again and had my glyph disappear. Catching him off guard, my attack knocked him to the ground.

As he looked up at me, I kicked the side of his face, draining his aura into the red. Hearing two buzzers go off, I looked up at the board to see Crimson and Sean had both of their auras in the red.

My aura was at half, since I used my semblance too much, and Nicci's was basically full. _"What a match!" _Port said. _"The victor is Team CRMN!"_

Sheathing my weapons, I started heading for the exit. As I left the coliseum, Ruby and her team rushed over to me. "Good job out there, Chrome!" Ruby said.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, you were awesome." Yang added.

I looked over to Blake, who smiled at me, before moving my eyes to Weiss. Seeing my gaze, she immediately looked to the ground and started rubbing her arm. "Thanks, you guys." I said, looking towards the others. "But I'm kinda tired. I'll see you later."

I walked passed them and started heading for the dorms.

Entering my room, I walked over to my desk. Remembering what Weiss and Winter had said angered me. I didn't want to believe it, but I started having my doubts. I have white hair instead of black, and the Schnee semblance. If those two things didn't show I had some drop of Schnee blood, then I don't know what does. My confusion quickly led to frustration, then anger.

Punching the desk, I placed my hand on a stack of books and threw them to the ground. "Fuck!"

I started angrily pacing back and forth. _"Every Schnee has the ability to summon..." _Winter's words echoed in my head.

"Summon, huh?" I looked to an empty part of the room. "Let's see if I truly am a Schnee." creating a glyph in the center of the room, I started to concentrate. I had no clue how to summon, so this was a shot in the dark.

As I stared at the glyph, I realized I had no idea what to try and summon. The glyph flickered and faded.

My first thoughts led me to a Beowolf. "Okay..." holding my hand out, I created another glyph and started thinking of a Beowolf.

Watching the glyph expand and shrink, I kept my focus on what the Beowolf looked like. Feeling myself grow a bit tired, I slumped to the ground as the glyph vanished. "Damn, this is exhausting."

Looking at where my glyph was, I noticed something small, white and blue was on the ground. Getting closer to it, I noticed it was a claw.

Picking it up, I looked it over before it vanished into blue and white dust. As what I had done sunk in, I felt my breathing slowly start to quicken.

The was no doubt now, I am a Schnee.

End of chapter 21


	23. Chapter 22

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 22

Chrome

"Damnit!" I paced back and forth. _"I'm not related to my mother, I know that. But what about my father? Or Blake?" _these thoughts all came at once. _"I know I'm a Schnee now, but am I truly a Belladonna? I could be some bastard child my biological mother just gave away." _fearing I might not even be related to Blake brought tears to my eyes. Sitting on my bed, I placed my head in my hands. I always looked up to Blake. Followed in her every footstep. And I didn't want our relationship to change because of this revelation.

Wiping the tears away, I heard a gentle knock at the door. "Hey, Chome!" Yang's voice came through the door. "You looked a bit strange when you ran off and I wanted to make sure you're alright. Can you open the door?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." I shouted to make sure she could hear me. "I just want to be alone for right now."

"Chrome, are you okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm fine!" I yelled. "Please, leave me alone!" there was a moment of silence. Realizing I had let some of my anger out on Yang, I slumped on the bed.

"Chrome. Please. Open the door." Yang told me.

Reluctantly, I got up and approached the door. Wrapping my hand around the knob, I opened the door and saw Yang standing in front of me. Once she saw me, her expression changed. "Chrome, what's wrong?"

Immediately, I pulled her into a hug and felt tears sting my eyes again. "I don't know who I am, Yang." I told her.

"What do you mean?"

I took a step back and gestured for her to walk in. She did so, and I closed the door behind her, locking it.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked again. Rubbing my arm, Yang slowly reached out and squeezed my hand, reassuringly. "You can talk to me."

"I might not be Blake's brother." I told Yang.

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, I overheard Weiss and her sister talking in the pavilion." I started. "Winter said that on Weiss' first birthday, their mother and father got into a pretty heated fight. She said their mother left and didn't get home until the next day." I took a breath before continuing. "She believes their mother had an affair."

"Why does she think that?" Yang asked.

"Because soon after, their mother left to go on some trip." I started pacing. "It lasted almost a year."

"That doesn't mean any-" I cut her off by holding out my palm and creating a glyph.

"This," I gestured to the glyph. "This is proof I'm a Schnee. This...glyph. The Schnee semblance is hereditary." I closed my fist and put my arm at my side. "I'm a bastard that was adopted by the Belladonnas. Blake isn't my sister."

Yang gently took both of my hands in hers. "You two may not be biologically related, but you two are brother and sister." she told me. "I heard somewhere that 'family doesn't end in blood'."

It took me a second to realize what she meant. "Thanks, Yang." I pulled her into a hug. "I needed to hear that."

"Of course." she hugged me back.

She pulled away and headed for the door. Leaving the room, I laid back in my bed and slowly let my eyes close.

Hours later

I stood in the middle of the arena with the other students that were chosen for the finals. _"Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for! The one-on-one finals!" _Port said. _"__Barty, why don't you explain the rules?"_

_"Ah, it's quite simple, Peter. Instead of a bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined immediately before the match takes place!" _Oobleck explained.

_"Much like any good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare!__"_

_"Ah, yes, yes! Now, let's see who our first match will be!__"_

Watching as the roulette started spinning, mine and some guy named Mercury appeared on the screen. _"Chrome Belladonna and Mercury Black!" _Port said. _"Would all other combatants please leave the stage!"_

As the others left, I looked to my opponent. He raised his fists as I drew my swords. Once all of the others got off the stage, me and Mercury slowly started approaching each other. _"3! 2! 1! Begin!"_

Slashing a blade at him, Mercury quickly countered by kicking at me. The force of his kick caused me to slide back a bit, but I managed to keep my balance. Watching Mercury, he began to sprint towards me in a straight line.

Pulling the handle on both of my hilts, I threw one at Mercury. Before it reached him, I called it back and watched as Mercury jumped to the side in an effort to dodge it. Quickly tossing my second blade, he spun over it.

Aiming my gun at him, I took three shots but each missed. Just as he reached me, I called my blade and watched as it hit his back, making him stumble. Coming over him, the blade reattached to the hilt.

Pulling my arm back, I slashed at Mercury who was knocked back by my attack. Not giving him a chance to recover, I rushed him.

Slashing at him again, I kicked him back before creating a row of glyphs in front of me. Shooting an icicle out of each one, Mercury managed to dodge them.

Once the glyphs faded, Mercury ran at me again. Just as he reached me, he kicked at me again and I tried to block it, but felt my sword fly out of my grasp as a shot from Mercury's boot rang out.

As I turned to him, Mercury kicked me back, using a shot from his boot to send me sliding. Stabbing my sword into the ground to stop myself, I glared at him as he smirked.

Raising a foot, he started shooting his foot out in every direction, each kick shot out a silvery blast. Turning my body as one whizzed passed, I looked back to see a volley of them circling above Mercury.

Not wanting to see what he was up to, I rushed him. Just as I reached him, he kicked me into the air before jumping up and kicking me back to the ground. Looking up, I saw the blasts quickly fall towards me.

Rolling out of the way, I was surrounded by smoke as the blasts landed directly where I was. Getting to my feet, I could hear footsteps walking away. Pulling the lever on the hilt of my blade, I smirked. "Hey!"

Hearing the footsteps stop, I threw my blade in the direction I heard them. Hearing a grunt, I rushed out of the smoke as I recalled my blade, quickly slashing at his chest.

Slashing again and again, I punched him with my free hand before slashing him one last time, completely breaking through his aura.

_"What a way to kick off the finals!" _Port shouted.

_"Chrome Belladonna wins!" _Oobleck announced.

Turning away from Mercury, I walked over to retrieve my second weapon. "Better luck next time." I told Mercury as I placed my weapons on my back.

"There's not going to be a next time, Faunus freak!" looking back, I saw Mercury lunge at me with a kick.

Quick to react, I created a glyph and shot an icicle into his shoulder, causing him to fall onto his back. Holding his shoulder and screaming in pain, I saw a small puddle of blood start to form under him. _"My word!"_

_"Cut the cameras!"_

Glaring at Mercury as he screamed in pain, I had my glyph vanish. "You shouldn't have tried to-" I stopped as I noticed a half dozen AK-200s surround me along with two soldiers.

"Chrome Belladonna, stand down!" one of the soldiers shouted at me.

"What?! Why?" I asked them.

"Mercury!" I looked over to see a girl with green hair rush over to aid Mercury. Seeing me, she gave me a death glare.

"Why'd he do that!?" Mercury shouted. "WHY'D HE ATTACK ME!?"

Confused, I looked up to the replay screen and watched as I walked passed a downed Mercury. Suddenly, I turned around and shot an icicle into his shoulder with no reason.

Seeing what I'd done, I looked around and saw Blake, Yang, Weiss and Ruby all staring at me in shock. Looking towards my team, they looked at me in the same way.

"Put 'im in cuffs." I heard a soldier growl.

Feeling someone grip my arms and pull them behind my back, I felt the cuffs tighten around my wrists. I didn't resist.

End of chapter 22


	24. Chapter 23

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 23

Chrome

Sitting in my room, I kept thinking back to what I'd done. He attacked me, but the footage said differently. Getting to my feet, I started pacing the room.

Feeling anger quickly start to rise, I pulled my arm back and punched the wall. "Hey." I looked over to see Yang standing in the doorway. "Now a good time?" she stepped inside and closed the door.

"How'd you get in here?" I asked her.

"One of your teammates let me in." she replied. "Everyone's standing outside."

"Why?"

"They want to make sure you're okay." Yang told me.

"Oh, I'm just peachy!" I started angrily pacing back and forth. "I have a pretty good chance of getting expelled, I put some guy in the hospital because he attacked me, and, come to find out, everything I've ever known is a complete lie!" I took a breath. "So, yeah, I'm doing pretty fuckin' swell!"

"He attacked you?" Yang repeated.

"Yeah!" I crossed my arms. "He lunged at me. So, I stopped him." I stopped pacing and glanced at Yang. "You believe me?"

She sputtered. "I...I don't know." she said.

I stayed silent.

"Did he really try to attack you?"

"Yeah, he did." I walked over and sat down on my bed. "He attacked first, I swear."

Yang walked over and knelt down in front of me. Gently placing her hand on my chin, she made me look at her. "Okay." she said after a few seconds. "I believe you."

"Thank you, Yang."

She stood up and started heading for the door. "I'll get out of your hair."

Once she left, about a minute passed before I saw Blake stand in the doorway. She took a deep breath before stepping inside. "Hey, Blake." I said softly.

"Why did you attack him?" she asked. "Yang told us you said he attacked you, but I want to hear you say it."

I looked Blake in the eye. "I know what you're thinking, Blake. I'm not Adam." I told her. "You know I was against killing innocents. So, why would I attack some guy for no reason?"

"I want to hear you say it." she repeated.

"He attacked me. So, I attacked back." I told her.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds. "Okay..." she opened her eyes. "Thank you." She turned around and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Falling back in my bed, I rolled over to try and get some sleep. Closing my eyes, I felt myself slowly drift off.

The following day

Stuck in my room for the whole day, I wasn't able to do much. Ozpin and Ironwood stopped by to tell me what I had done caused my team to get disqualified and that I, surprisingly, wasn't expelled. I wasn't in the mood to watch any fights. So, I spent the day doing almost nothing. I tried to fall back asleep, but couldn't.

Right now, I was staring out the window at the darkened sky. Running a hand through my hair, I looked to the ground far below. Seeing some movement, I squinted my eyes to try and see what it was. Suddenly, to bright red orbs stared up at me.

_"__Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner."_

"What?!" I looked up to see a horde of Grimm rushing towards the school. Looking back down, the red eyes started rushing up the side of the dorms.

Seeing the Grimm in plain view now, I took a step back as the Beowolf lunged itself into my room. Taking a step back, I engaged my aura and quickly created a glyph.

Shooting an icicle at the Grimm, it stumbled back, giving me time to grab my weapons. Pulling the handle on one of the hilts, I threw it at the creature. Slicing through the Grimm, I recalled my blade as the Beowolf turned to dust.

Hearing my scroll ring, I grabbed it from the desk before rushing out of the room. "Chrome? Chrome! Are you okay?" I heard Yang ask as I placed the small device to my ear, continuing to rush through the halls.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her. "What the hell is going on?! Why are Grimm inside the school?!"

"I'm not sure." Yang replied. "We're at the festival still."

"We? Wait! Is Blake with you?!"

"Yeah, she's fine." Yang told me. "Where are you?"

"I'm still at the dorms." I turned a corner and saw a few more Beowolves. "Hang on."

Placing the scroll in my pocket, I pulled my second weapon off my back as the Grimm noticed me. Rushing towards them, I threw one of my blades into one of them before rushing passed the second, slicing at it's neck.

Recalling my blade, I placed the weapon on my back before pulling out my scroll again. "Yang, you still there?"

"Yeah. We're heading to the courtyard." Yang told me. "Meet us there."

"Sure thing."

"Okay."

"Yang, wait!" I said before she could hang up.

"What is it?"

I took a breath as I reached the exit to the dorms. "If I don't get the chance to tell you in person, I want you to know that I...I lo-"

"Don't." Yang said softly. "Save it for when we see each other again."

"Alright. I'll see you in a bit, then." hanging up, I put my scroll back in my pocket. "You better not get yourself killed."

End of chapter 23


	25. Chapter 24

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 24

Chrome

Pulling my foot back, I kicked open the doors to the dorm and rushed outside. Seeing everything in ruin, I pulled my second weapon off my back. Starting to head for the courtyard, I could see members of the White Fang releasing Grimm into the school.

Ignoring them, I continued making my way for the courtyard.

Placing one of my weapons on my back, I pulled out my scroll to contact my team. Running and dodging passed a few Grimm, I looked at my scroll to see it had rang out. "Damnit, guys!" I placed it in my pocket.

Pulling my weapon off my back again, I noticed a small group of Grimm approaching someone. Rushing over, I stabbed one of the Beowolves in the back before creating a glyph and shooting an icicle into another. Throwing my weapon at the Beowolf closest to the girl, I rushed over and ripped the weapon out of the Grimm as it turned to dust.

The girl just glanced at me before running off.

Making sure no more Grimm were around, I continued heading for the courtyard. Finally reaching the courtyard, I looked around for any sign of Blake, or Yang.

Hearing the sounds of failing engines, I looked up to see a Bullhead about to crash land. Seeing an Alpha Beowolf jump from the ship, it landed on the ground and began chasing civilians.

"Damnit!" gripping my weapons, I began chasing the Grimm.

Take a step towards the Beowolf, I stopped as I heard someone call my name. "Chrome?" I looked back to see my sister rush up behind me.

"Blake!" I smiled. "You're seriously a sight for sore eyes!"

"Come on. We have to deal with that Alpha." Blake ran passed me and after the Beowolf.

"Hey!" I followed behind her. "Where's Yang?"

"She's helping Weiss and the others with a paladin." Blake replied. "Now, come on!"

Running passed the dining hall, I looked up to see the Beowolf attach itself to the side of the building. I was about to give chase when a scream of pain caught my attention from inside the hall.

Looking over, I felt a wave of fear wash over me as I looked at my former friend. "No..." Blake said with the same amount of fear I felt. "Adam?"

Adam looked directly at my sister and smiled. "Hello, my darling." Blake took a step back. "Running away again? Is that what you've become, my love? A coward?"

"Why are you doing this?" Blake asked.

"You and I were going to change the world, remember? We were destined to light the fires of revolution!" He drew his sword and prepared to stab an Atlas student in the chest. "Consider this... a spark."

Blake suddenly rushed in and locked blades with Adam. "I'm... Not... Running."

"You... Will." Adam kicked Blake back. "But not before you suffer for your betrayal, my love."

Seeing Adam take a step towards Blake, I finally snapped out of my daze and rushed him. Just as I reached him, Adam knocked me away with his scabbard. Propping myself up, I looked to Adam. "I'll get to you in a second, Schnee."

I was frozen to the ground as Adam said those words. "Schnee?" Blake repeated.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Adam chuckled. "You see, Chrome was never your brother, Blake. He's the bastard child of Willow Schnee."

Blake stared at me as I looked to the ground. "It should have been obvious, really." Adam continued. "White hair, the Schnee family semblance. All of the signs were there. Although, I can't really blame you, seeing as how I didn't know either until recently. I mean, I never would have thought a Schnee would get with a Faunus."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked as I slowly got to my feet.

"Oh, a friend of mine overheard your little conversation with that blonde girl." Adam replied. "You should know her, Chrome. Her and her sister. After all, they're both on your team."

"What?"

Adam aimed his scabbard at me and fired a shot, knocking me onto my back again. "I had them go undercover when I learned you two went to Beacon." Adam said. "I still can't wrap my head around it. All this time, I was helping a Schnee and had no idea. If I knew, I would have gladly shown you the same treatment your family showed me." he walked over to me and kicked me in the gut.

"Leave him alone!" Blake shouted.

"You." Adam pointed at Blake without looking at her. "I'll get to you in a minute."

I coughed as Adam kicked me again. "I'm not a Schnee..." I told him.

"Oh, but you are." Adam growled. "You have Schnee blood in you." he kicked me again. "And this-" and again. "-is payback!" another kick.

Coughing, Adam went for another kick but Blake stopped him by shooting his shoulder. She tried to shoot again but Adam used his blade to block it. Turning his attention to Blake, he started approaching her as he continued to block her shots.

"This could've been our day! Can't you see that!?" he shouted at her.

"I never wanted this! I wanted equality! I wanted peace!" Blake replied. She tried to shoot again but Adam blocked the shots.

"What you want is impossible!" He sheathed his sword and backhanded Blake across her face, knocking her over. "But I understand because all I want is you, Blake." she tried to raise her weapon, but Adam kicked it away. "And as I set out upon this world and deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves, I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love."

"Blake!" I looked over to see Yang through the broken window. "Blake! Where are you!?"

I felt a wave of terror wash through me as Adam smirked. "Starting with her."

Adam raised his sword and stabbed Blake through her abdomen near her left hip. Feeling anger replace my terror, I forced myself to my feet and rushed Adam. Just as I neared him, he turned to me and I felt a massive wave of pain. Looking down, I saw Adam's sword in my side.

Grabbing my shirt, he grinned. "GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Yang shouted.

Adam pushed me off his weapon and I fell to the ground, clutching my wound.

Yang let out a scream as she lunged at Adam. Just as she reached him, Adam slashed at her.

Watching as she fell to the ground, the lower part of her right arm separated from her. "No." I used one of my swords to steady myself as I got to my feet. Yang hit the ground, and was completely still.

Adam approached her but Blake threw herself in between them. "Why must you hurt me, Blake?" he pulled his weapon back.

Jumping in the way, I blocked Adam's weapon with my own. "Get Yang out of here!" Blake didn't hesitate to grab Yang's unconscious body and run out of the building.

Seeing them safely get out, my strength left me as Adam knocked my weapon from my grip and kicked me to the ground. Raising his weapon, I closed my eyes as he slashed at me.

Feeling a massive amount of pain on my left eye, I placed my hand over the wound and let out a scream of agony. Hearing Adam scrape his blade across the ground, I opened my right eye to see him standing over me.

I started to back away as Adam raised his weapon again, only to quickly sheath it.

Kneeling down to meet my eye level, he frowned. "The only reason I don't kill you here and now is because I want you to know that I let you live." he growled. "Every breath you take is because I allowed it. I would gladly kill you, but I want you to feel the pain I felt when your family gave me their gift."

And with that, he stood up and walked away, leaving me alone in the burning building.

End of chapter 24


	26. Chapter 25

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 25

Chrome

Fighting to stay conscious, I slowly got to my feet and started heading for the broken window. Reaching it, I stumbled outside, feeling some of the broken glass cut me as I fell to the ground.

I felt blood soak through my clothes as I fought to stand back up. Using one of my swords as a cane, I started heading for the docks, where I hoped the others were.

I could hear the screams for help from other students, but I couldn't do anything in my current state. My weapon alone felt too heavy to lift.

Hearing a growl come from behind me, I glanced back to see the Alpha me and Blake were chasing standing a few feet away from me. Watching as it crouched down onto all fours, it pounced, knocking me to the ground and sinking it's claws into my shoulder.

Screaming out in pain, the Beowolf tried to finish me off by biting my neck but suddenly went limp and started turning to dust. "Chrome?" Weiss said, seeing me laying on the ground, a puddle of blood already forming under me. "Oh my god!" she saw my wounds and covered her mouth.

I tried to say something but nothing came out as everything started fading to black.

The next day

"Chrome." I felt something push against my shoulder. Feeling a sharp pain rush through me, I sat upright. "Chrome!" I looked over but was immediately pulled into a hug. "I thought you were dead!"

I winced in pain as whoever it was squeezed too tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." she pulled away and I finally got a look at who it was.

"Blake!" I felt a wave of relief wash over me. "You're okay!" gently I pulled her into another hug.

After a few seconds, she pulled away again and wiped her eyes. "I thought you were gone." she began looking me over. "I don't see any permanent damage...well, except for maybe your eye."

"My eye?" it was then I noticed I had my left eye closed.

"Do you think you can open it?" she asked.

"Yeah." gently, I opened my eye. Surprisingly, I could still see through it. "I can still see."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

Looking around at where we were, I noticed we were in some run down building. "Where are we?" I asked.

"We're still in Vale." she told me. "I was able to carry you here before my strength started to fail me. I was planning on letting myself rest, but you started to stir." she looked me over. "Can you walk?"

"Only one way to find out." placing my hand on my knee, I forced myself up but immediately fell. Blake managed to catch me. "Guess I'm still a bit weak." I coughed.

"Here, lean on me." she wrapped my arm around her.

Seeing my weapons laying a few feet away, I pointed to them.

Blake got the idea and helped me over to them. Picking one up, I placed it on my back before grabbing the second and using it as a cane. I walked ahead of Blake and stopped at the doorway. "So, where to next?" I asked.

"You're in no condition to tra-"

"Where to, Blake?"

She let out a sigh of defeat. "The next village over." she replied. "There's some docks there. We can get a boat ride back home. Back to Menagerie."

"Alright." I took a step and stumbled. Keeping a grip on my weapon, I stood back up as Blake gave me a worried look. "Let's get going."

"Fine." Blake walked over to me and grabbed my arm, wrapping it around her neck. "Until we get there, you're going to let me help you."

"It's a deal, then." I chuckled.

As we started heading out onto the street, I stopped a few feet from the doors. "Blake?"

"Yes?"

"We're still family, right?"

"Of course we are." she told me. "Just because you're not related to me, doesn't change all of the memories we share. You're still my little brother, and I'm still your sister."

I smiled before the two of us continued heading for the next town.

End of chapter 25


	27. Chapter 26

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

(Okay, before anyone asks, I have no idea how far Menagerie is from Vale. However, seeing as how the time skip between Volume 3 and Volume 4 was around...6 to 8 months, I assume Blake was on the boat to Menagerie for most of that time, seeing as how rides by boat are a lot longer than by plane/airship/whatever. So...yeah...ENJOY!)

Chapter 26

Chrome

It took a few days to reach the next village, and in that time, most of my wounds had healed.

Me and Blake were approaching the ship to Menagerie. Stopping before the ramp on board, Blake turned to face me. "You okay?"

"What am I gonna say to them?" I asked her.

"You're still their son, Chrome." she assured me. "I guarantee they won't see you any differently."

I looked to the ground. "I hope so..."

Blake turned back and boarded the ship. I slowly followed her.

Once on board, I went straight to my private room. Closing the door behind me, I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. Still in my blood stained clothes, I let out a sigh.

Pulling off my backpack, I tossed it onto the bed. Stripping out of my jacket and hoodie, I got a look at the wounds that still needed time to fully heal. The cuts across my chest from the glass, the cut along my eye, and the stab wound from Adam's sword. Dried blood still clung to my body.

Tossing the bloody clothing aside, I walked over to the backpack and unzipped it. Pulling out a pair of jeans and boxers, I headed into the bathroom for a quick shower.

After drying myself off, I put on the boxers followed by the jeans. Walking out of the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror again. The man I saw before me was much different than the boy that arrived at Beacon.

Running a finger over the cut on my eye, I felt my anger start to rise to a boil. _"The only reason I don't kill you here and now is because I want you to know that I let you live." _Adam's words echoed in my head. _"Every breath you take is because I allowed it." _clenching my fist, I pulled my arm back and punched the mirror. Feeling the shards cut my knuckles didn't stop me from pulling my arm back and punching the mirror again and again.

Placing my hands on the desk, I felt the blood trickle down my hand and onto the desk. Taking a close look at the cut, I grabbed my hoodie off the ground and ripped off a piece of cloth, wrapping it around my wound and tying it off.

Heading over to my backpack, I pulled out my black t-shirt and pulled it over my head. Grabbing my white trench coat, I put it on before grabbing my weapons and placing them on my back.

Before leaving the room, I grabbed my bloody clothes and put them in the backpack before throwing it into the corner. Opening the door, I left the room and started making my way onto the deck.

Heading over to the railing, I leaned over it and looked at the ocean down below. Running a hand through my hair, I let out a sigh as I reflected on my days at Beacon. This was the first time I was able to think clearly since then.

My thoughts drifted back to when I first met Weiss and Ruby, the Emerald Forest, and... "Yang!" realizing I had forgotten about Yang, felt like a punch to the gut. I hadn't even checked to see if she was okay, I just immediately followed Blake here.

"Hey, you okay?" I heard Blake say as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Yang...how was she doing?" I asked.

There was a moment of silence. "I'm...not sure." she replied. "Her aura healed her wound but she didn't wake up before I went to find you."

"Fuck..."

I felt Blake place her hand on my shoulder. Suddenly, she grabbed my wounded hand and looked it over. "What happened?"

"Nothing." I pulled away. "I'm going to go find something to do." placing my hands in my pockets, I started heading for the front of the ship.

Feeling a sudden sensation I was being watched, I glanced back but didn't see anything. Shrugging it off, I continued walking.

Months later

It's felt like an eternity since we boarded this ship. I had no idea it'd take this long to get to Menagerie by boat. Letting out a sigh, I leaned over the railing and just watched the waves. "You seem bored." Blake said as she joined me.

"Yeah." I looked over to her and noticed something that made me smile. "Glad to see you lost the bow."

"I figured it was about time I accepted who I was." she replied.

"Uh-huh... Hey, how much longer until we reach home?"

"About a day or two." Bkake said.

After she said that, the two of us just stood there in silence. "I miss her." I said softly.

"I do, too." Blake told me. "But it's best if we stay away from them. Keep them from any harm."

"Do you really believe that?" I asked her.

There was a short pause. "I-" Blake suddenly looked passed me and quickly pulled out her weapon. "Who's there?!" Looking back, I saw a hooded figure on the upper deck just before they stepped back, disappearing from view.

Drawing my swords, I was about to chase after them when I felt the ship rock. Keeping my balance, I noticed a large shadow loom over us. Turning around to face the source, I was met with a Sea Feilong, a large dragon-like Grimm.

"RED ALERT!" one of the crew members shouted.

"All hands to battle stations!" the captain ordered.

"So, what's the-" Blake rushed passed me and jumped off the end of the ship, using a clone to spring herself upwards. "-plan..." I smirked as I gripped my swords. "Straight to the point then!"

Following Blake, I rushed to the end of the ship and jumped off, jumping from glyph to glyph to get higher until I was at it's neck. Jumping towards the Grimm, I swung my blades at it but they didn't seem to do much as the Grimm just knocked me back onto the boat.

Landing on my back, I bounced and managed to flip onto my feet, pressing my hand against the deck to stop myself from sliding back. The Grimm dove into the water before reemerging a few seconds later.

I saw Blake jump in for an attack but was also knocked back, hitting the deck and bouncing a few feet away from me. She tried to stand but fell to one knee, wincing, and holding her shoulder.

The Grimm went back into the water and emerged further away from the ship. Arching it's back, I saw a pair of wings spread out behind it.

Flying over us, the Grimm started charging an attack. "Ah! Hey!" Blake shouted.

Looking over, I saw the cloaked figure jump off of her and towards the Grimm. In the air, the cloak fell off, revealing "Sun?!" Blake shouted.

Sun summoned his clones and used them to get on the Grimm's head, yanking on it's topmost tendrils. The Grimm reared back and shot it's electric blast into the air. "Sun, what the hell are you doing here?!" I shouted.

"Oh, uh, you know, just...hanging out!" he yelled as the Grimm tried to shake him off.

The Grimm managed to get a good electrical hit on Sun, causing him to fall off the Grimm. Blake gasped before jumping and catching Sun, leaving me on the boat.

Creating a glyph, I aimed my gun through the middle and shot a few rounds at the Grimm, creating ice around the points of impact. Charging up another attack, it shot electrical blasts at me, which I managed to dodge with the help of my glyphs.

Charging another shot, the Grimm launched it at me but Sun managed to knock it away as he and Blake landed back on the ship. "Huntsmen!" the captain shouted to get our attention. "If you can clip its wings and draw it out towards the bow, we could take it!"

Me, Blake and Sun all shared a quick glance. "Well, let's get to it!" creating a glyph, I used it to launch myself skywards, using another glyph to get closer to the Grimm.

Glancing down, I saw Blake using Sun's copies to get higher. Getting over the left wing, Blake got above the right. Landing on the creature, me and my sister ran along it while using our blades to cut both wings. Just as I neared the end of the wing, I jumped off but was hit by the Grimm's tail, sending me back towards the ship.

Hitting my back against the wall of the ship, I felt my aura weaken. Falling onto the deck of the ship, I propped myself up just as the ship ran into the Grimm. The main cannon then fired point-blank into the Grimm, completely destroying the upper half.

Placing a hand on my knee, I stood up and put my weapons on my back. Turning around, I started heading back to my room.

Once inside, I placed my weapons in the corner before falling into the bed, immediately closing my eyes and drifting off.

End of chapter 26


	28. Chapter 27

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 27

Chrome

Hearing an extremely loud horn caused me to sit up with a jolt. Rubbing my head, I got out of bed and walked over to the desk, grabbing and putting my weapons on my back.

Leaving the room, I headed for the deck and walked off the ramp, finally back home. "Glad to be back?" Blake asked as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"To be honest...I'm worried about what they'll say."

"I've never seen so many Faunus in one place!" Sun said as he joined us.

"This is the one place everyone can feel safe, no matter who or what they are." Blake told him.

"Wow, sure is, uh, crowded, huh?"

"Yes. Yes, it is." Blake responded.

Sun moved out of the way as a Faunus carrying boxes walked by. "Is it always so... cramped?"

"Well, when you try and take an entire species and put them on an island that's two-thirds desert, yeah, it tends to be cramped." I told him.

"What! You guys have that much more space? Why waste it? A little desert never hurt anyone!"

"It's not like the desert in Vacuo, Sun. The wildlife here is more dangerous than most other regions." Blake told him.

"So, they give us a terrible island, in the corner of Remnant, to try and shut us up."

"Pretty much." me and Blake started following the path to our house.

"Huh. Jerks."

"We try to make the best of things." Blake added.

Pausing in our walk, I took everything in. It's been so long since I've been home, and I missed the view. "Whoa..." Sun said.

"This, is Kuo Kuana."

"It's... beautiful. I take it all back. This place looks great! Why would anyone ever want to leave?" Sun said.

"That's not the point, Sun! We asked to be equal, to be treated just like everyone else! Instead, we were given an island and told to make do." Blake told him. "So we did the best we could. We came together and we made a home where any Faunus could feel welcome. But this island, this town, will always be a reminder that we're still not equal. That we're still second-class citizens."

"Well, hey, this guy's feeling pretty at home."

"Speaking of home." I turned to Blake.

"Right... Time to head home." she said.

"Oh yeah?" Sun placed his hand on her shoulder. "Which one's yours? Can you see it from here?"

"Kind of." Blake said softly.

"Is it that one? What about that tiny one down there?" he pointed to a few houses."I like the paintjob."

"It's... that one." Blake said, moving his hand to point at the biggest house down the trail. Sun looked at Blake before letting out a squeal.

Rolling my eyes, I started heading back home.

Finally reaching the front door, I raised my fist to knock but paused. "You're worried, aren't you?" Blake asked.

"I'm scared of what they'll say." I told her.

"It's okay." she assured me. "They won't see you any differently."

I thought it over for a few seconds. "Maybe you should knock." I told her as I stepped to the side.

"Okay..." Blake stepped up to the door and knocked.

A few seconds passed before the door opened and our mother poked her head around it. Seeing her, I turned away and looked down.

"Blake?" she opened the door the rest of the way.

"Hi, mom." Blake said.

She hugged Blake immediately. "My baby girl." once the two broke away, she turned to me. "Chrome."

I glanced up and saw her approach me. Placing her hand on my chin, she tried to get me to face her but I moved away. "What's wrong?" Taking a deep breath, I faced her. Seeing my face, she gasped. "What happened?" she reached out and gently ran a finger down the scar across my eye.

"It's nothing." I told her, removing her hand. "Mom... We need to talk."

Hearing loud footsteps, I saw our father move behind her. "Kali? Who is it?"

He and Blake shared a smile before he turned to me, giving me the same expression. I rubbed my arm nervously.

Minutes later

The five of us, me, Blake, Sun, mom and dad, all sat at the table, drinking tea. It was extremely quiet.

"What did you want to talk about?" mom asked.

Looking towards Blake, she nodded. "Mom. Dad." I took a deep breath. "I know I'm not..." I stopped, terrified to continue.

"Not, what?" dad asked.

"I know I'm not your son." I said, looking at the two as they shared glances. Fighting back tears, I continued. "Is it true I'm a Schnee?" I asked.

My parents shared another glance before father nodded. Taking a breath, our mother spoke. "You are a Schnee, yes. But you are also related to us as well."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"My brother went to Atlas for a short vacation." dad replied. "He met a woman there and the two spent the night together."

"Months later, that woman came to us, saying she was pregnant and couldn't keep the child because she was married." mom added. "She stayed here until you were born, named you, then left to go back home."

"We promised her we'd take care of you." dad said. "Just because we aren't your biological parents doesn't mean we don't love you."

Nodding my head in understanding, I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Getting to her feet, mom walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "I love you, Chrome. No matter what, you'll always be our son."

After a few seconds, we pulled away and I wiped my tears. "You never mentioned you had a brother." Blake said to our father.

"Why wasn't he around?" I asked. "Did he not want me?"

"It wasn't that." mom said. "He-"

"He died during a protest." dad said. "I don't like bringing it up."

The room fell silent as we sat in the room. "Well, uh, what should we talk about?" Sun asked.

As Sun asked that, some knocking came from the door. "Darn it, I completely forgot about the meeting!"

"Ghira..."

"Give me a moment." he said as he got up and walked out of the room.

"Is everything okay?" I asked mom.

"Yes, dear, just poor timing. He can reschedule. It's just been hard dealing with them lately." she replied.

"Dealing with who?" Blake asked.

"Hmm? The White Fang."

"WHAT?!" me, Sun and Blake all got to our feet.

Running into the next room, I could see two fox Faunus talking with dad. "Dad!"

"Blake, what's wrong?" he turned to us.

"Miss Belladonna." one of the Faunus said.

"We had no idea you'd returned."

"What are you doing talking to these people?" I asked.

"This is Corsac and Fennec Albain. They represent the White Fang here in Menagerie now." dad replied.

"Those psychos are here, too?!" Sun shouted.

"Young man, I'm not sure what you've heard of our organization, but I can assure you, we're not nearly as ferocious as the media would have you believe." Fennec told us.

"What we've heard?" Blake repeated. "We've seen firsthand. Your fanatics slaughtered people!"

"What is she talking about?" dad growled.

"Precisely what we came to discuss with you, Your Grace." Corsac said.

"Is everything alright?" mom asked as she approached.

"Wait, you guys seriously don't know?"

"Know what?" dad asked.

"The White Fang was at the Fall of Beacon. They attacked innocent civilians and they released Grimm into the school." Blake told him.

"Is this true?" dad growled.

"Sadly, Your Grace, it is."

"Don't act like you're s—"

"That's enough!" dad said. "Explain yourselves."

"Though it pains us to admit, it has become apparent that the Vale branch of the White Fang is no longer operating under orders of High Leader Khan." Corsac said. "Rather, they've elected to follow the rule of one Adam Taurus. I believe you're all familiar with the young adept and his... extreme philosophies."

"You know, Beacon wasn't the first time the Fang started shooting up Vale!" Sun said.

"The High Council had their suspicions of a splinter group, but they could prove nothing until this latest incident." Fennec added.

"'Incident'? People are dead!" I told them.

"And it is a tragedy."

"Your Grace, we came to assure you that Brother Taurus and his followers do not represent the will of the White Fang." Fennec said.

"And how can I be sure of that?"

"We understand if you bear any skepticism towards these claims. The White Fang's tactics are admittedly, more aggressive since you stepped down as High Leader and became Chieftain of Menagerie. But this, this is no way to make our message heard." Corsac replied.

"We have ample documentation from the council meeting, as well as several strategies to apprehend and punish these strays if you care to review them."

"I will, but another day. I'd like some time to reconnect with my son and daughter." dad replied.

"But of course, Your Grace."

"We completely understand. It was a pleasure to see you again, Chrome, Blake." Fennec said.

"We were saddened when we heard of your departure from the White Fang, but understand if you can no longer support our cause." Corsac added.

"It is a wearying fight, after all."

"Who says we're done fighting?" I growled.

"Hmm... If you ever do wish to return, you need merely come find us."

"Sister Ilia would be elated." Fennec added.

"Goodbye, gentlemen." dad closed the doors.

Turning away, I started to walk off. "Ilia...you're in Menagerie?"

End of chapter 27


	29. Chapter 28

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 28

Chrome

Walking upstairs, I approached the door to the balcony and opened it, stepping outside into the night. Heading over to the railing, I leaned over it and stared out at the trees.

"Something on your mind?" I glanced back to see mom join me at the railing, holding a tray of tea.

"Not really." I shrugged.

"Tea?" mom offered.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Alright." she started walking away.

Letting out a sigh, I ran a hand through my hair. "Hey, Chrome!" I looked over to see Sun rushing over to me.

"What's up?"

He pulled out his scroll. "So, I was in the market and I saw a White Fang member with a mask on." he told me as he swiped through photos.

"Yeah, and?"

"And your mom said that White Fang members don't wear masks in Menagerie, but I saw one yesterday." he replied.

"Why don't you take this to Blake?" I asked him.

"Because she doesn't want to fight the White Fang." Sun told me.

"She has her reasons, and so do I." I went back to staring out at the trees. "Now, if you really want to do something about it, I'd recommend asking Blake. I'm not in the mood to go White Fang hunting and, to be honest, I don't really care."

"How could you not care?"

"Because I'm through dealing with them!" I turned to face him. "I'm here to relax and spend time with my family. So, if you want, you can go to Blake with this, but leave me out of it."

He let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine." turning around, he walked away.

Leaning back over the railing, I stared down at the ground below, listening to the sound of wind blowing through the trees. After a few minutes, I heard a loud crash, followed by a bit of yelling.

Looking over, I saw Blake drag Sun outside before turning around and slapping him. She began yelling, but I didn't really pay attention to it, not wanting to get involved with whatever it was.

After about a minute of yelling, I glanced over to see Sun looking through his scroll. "Look, I'm trying to help!" he yelled.

"I don't want your help!" Blake snatched the device from Sun and threw it into the trees. Hearing a gasp come from where Blake threw the scroll, I looked over into the trees and squinted my eyes, noticing Blake and Sun do the same.

Making out a small figure, crouched down on a palm tree, I reached back and gripped one of my weapons. Seeing them suddenly jump from the palm tree, Blake and Sun stepped back in surprise as I got on the railing and jumped after them, not giving them the chance to get away.

Leaping from tree to tree, I kept on their tail as we landed on a rooftop.

Creating a glyph, I used it to gain a bit of momentum. The figure paused for a second as I landed on a tree. "Gotchya!" Sun jumped in from out of nowhere and tried to tackle them but missed as they jumped out of the way.

Continuing the pursuit, we came across a rooftop.

The Fang member turned to slice at a pipe, letting out steam to try and block my path. It doesn't work as I creat another glyph and use it to jump right over the steam, landing in front of them. "Who are you and why were you watching my family?" I growled.

Seeing the figure was a female, I slowly started circling her, only for Sun to jump up behind her as Blake landed next to me. "Give it up!" Sun said. "I'm not above hitting a girl, you-"

He was cut off as the woman tried to hit him with her whip. Taking the distraction to my advantage, I kicked the scroll from her grasp and slashed at her with my sword, only for her to easily move to the side and knock me back, making a dash for the scroll.

Sun tackled her to the ground before she reached it. "Grab the Scroll! Seems someone thinks it's important!" Sun yelled.

"Get off!" the Fang member growled as she headbutts Sun, cracking her mask.

She tried to run for the scroll again, but Sun stopped her by using four of his clones to pin her down. Blake looked back to see what was happening. "Quit staring and grab it!" Sun ordered.

Sun loses control of his semblance and falls to his knees as the Fang member aimed her weapon at Blake. "Blake, watch out!"

Seeing the girl was about to pull the trigger, I jumped in the way to protect my sister. The crack on her mask spread before the whole thing broke apart, revealing some I hadn't seen in a while. "Ilia." I said softly. "It's been a while."

"Wait, you know her?! But she doesn't even look like a f-" Sun let out a scream of pain as Ilia hit his shoulder with her whip, changing color to red and yellow.

"Sun!"

"Give it to me." Ilia said.

"No." Blake moved the scroll behind her back.

Ilia turned green and blue. "You shouldn't have come back."

She used her weapon to create a rush of dust to try and escape, but I quickly chased after her.

Falling down to the streets below, I saw her run down an alley. Chasing her, I saw her take a left. Following close behind, she took a right, and I did the same.

Seeing she was facing a wall, I stopped a few feet behind her. "Dead end." I said. As I gripped my weapon, Ilia slowly turned to face me.

"What happens now?" she asked me.

"That depends." I replied.

After a few seconds of silence, Ilia spoke. "Why did you leave?"

"Why did you stay?"

There was another few seconds of silence. "What happens now? Do we fight?"

Looking down at my sword, I looked back to Ilia. "No." I placed it on my back.

"You shouldn't lower your guard in the presence of your enemy." she told me.

"Are we enemies?" I asked. "Because I remember we used to be friends."

Ilia narrowed her eyes. "That was a long time ago."

"If you truly think that, then the Ilia I know is dead." I told her as I turned my back to her. "Don't let me catch you around my family again. Next time, I won't let you walk away."

Creating a glyph, I used it to jump on top of the rooftops. Heading back to where Blake was, I saw her tending to Sun's wound.

"Where's Ilia?" she asked.

"She gave me the slip." I lied. "How's he doing?"

"We need to get him back to the house." she told me.

"I can carry him." I walked over to Sun and grabbed his arm, lifting him onto my shoulders. "Come on."

End of chapter 28


	30. Chapter 29

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 29

Chrome

Reaching the house, we walked inside and I put Sun on the couch. "Need any help?" I asked as Blake pulled out a first aid kit.

"I got it from here." she replied.

"Alright." leaving the room, I walked outside and onto the balcony. Leaning against the railing, I again stared out at the trees.

As the wind blew against me, my thoughts drifted to Yang. I wondered what she was doing, if she was okay. If she was safe, and how she was holding up. Part of me wished she was here.

And I hated myself for leaving her behind.

I wouldn't blame her if she wanted nothing to do with me. How I just left her, didn't even think about her until I got on the boat, was unforgivable.

Sighing, I turned around and walked back inside. Walking through the door, I saw Sun, Blake, mom and dad all in the same room. "We're not going to destroy the White Fang. We're going to take it back." Blake said.

"What?" all of them turned to me. "How exactly do you plan to retake the White Fang? We have no supporters, and Sienna Kahn is still respected by the members of the White Fang. They wouldn't just side with us."

"It won't happen in one night, Chrome." Blake told me. "We'll need time to get things ready."

I thought it over for a few seconds. "Fine. What do we do?"

"We can start by getting some of the Faunus here on our side." Blake said. "Maybe if we can get enough of them to go with us to Haven, we can stop Adam."

"Wait, what's going on in Haven?"

Dad stepped forward. "I got word that Adam Taurus is planning to overthrow Sienna Kahn and attack Haven."

"Which means we need to do this quick." Blake said.

"Where do we start?"

Hours later

Dad and Sun both stormed into the house. "Unbelievable!"

"Total garbage!"

The two then turned to each other. "We can't let them get away with this!"

Me and mom stepped into the house. "Well, at least you two can finally agree on something." she said with a smile.

They look at her before each other again. Sun gave a nervous chuckle as dad just growled. "What now?" I asked.

"Guys. Everything's going to be okay." Blake said as she entered the house as well.

"Okay. While you guys come up with a new plan, I'm going to grab some fresh air." I walked up the stairs and towards the balcony door. Opening it, I stepped outside.

"Good evening." the guard said once she noticed me. "Can I get you anything?"

"Just some time alone."

She nodded. "Sure thing. Just call, if you need me." she walked inside and closed the door behind her.

Leaning over the railing, I let out a sigh. "You need better security." Ilia dropped down and onto the railing. Reaching behind me, I gripped one of my swords and pulled it in front of me, at the ready. "Please! I just need to talk."

"I thought I told you to stay away!" I growled at her.

"Chrome..."

"Why would you take the blame for them, Ilia?" I asked her. "Corsac and Fennec blamed you. We confronted them tonight, and they deny knowing anything and everything found on your Scroll. They talked about how disappointed they were to hear that you'd sided with Adam. But you and I both know they're guilty."

"You can't prove anything."

"Maybe. But let's see how the Faunus here react when we go public tomorrow." I placed my sword on my back.

Ilia slowly removed her mask, a solemn look on her face. "Your plan isn't gonna work, Chrome. Please... just leave Menagerie before it's too late."

I glared at her. "Make me."

Ilia sighed before placing her mask back on and stepping off the railing. Letting out a sigh, I leaned back over the railing. "Damnit, Ilia. What happened to you?"

End of chapter 29


	31. Chapter 30

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 30

Chrome

All of us stood in the living room as dad paced back and forth, reading the speech he held in his hands. Mom walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. It won't be easy for the people to hear, but the truth often isn't. I know they'll do the right thing." Blake walked up and placed her hand on his arm. Sun decided to join in, placing his hand on dad's back.

"You got this."

Opening the doors, the five of us stepped outside, where a massive crowd waited. Dad stepped up to the podium and raised a hand, quieting the crowd. "Thank you all for assembling here." he started. "I wanted to take time to address some of the rumors that have been circulating around our island. I believe that it is important for the people of this territory to understand the truth. No matter how you feel about the human race, I think we can all agree that the event now known as the Fall of Beacon was a tragedy. A tragedy that will set both man and Faunus-kin back. While the main aggressor is still unknown, we do have official confirmation that Adam Taurus...the leader of a powerful splinter group working inside the White Fang, was partially responsible for these attacks. His actions not only tarnished the reputation of an organization originally created to bring peace and equality to all, but to our entire race. With each day that this man remains unpunished, it becomes increasingly difficult to condemn those that look down upon us."

I wasn't really listening as I kept an eye out for possible White Fang members blending in with the crowd. Corsac and Fennec were easily spotted, but I couldn't tell if anyone else here was a member.

Suddenly, the crowd fell silent. A bit confused, I looked over at dad to see what was going on. "Before we proceed any further, I'd like to invite my daughter to come and share her story. Not only as a former member of the White Fang but also as a survivor of the Fall of Beacon." he said, turning to Blake. "You can do this."

"TRAITORS!" perking my ears at the sudden shout, I turned back to the crowd as Ilia tore off her cloak. "Cowards... After everything the humans have done to us, everything they've put us through, you're asking us to help them?!"

"I know we haven't been treated fairly..."

"Where was their help when the Dust companies treated our people like slaves?!" Ilia continued. "Where was their help when Kingdoms hunted Faunus just for being who they are?! Where was my help when my parents were killed in a Dust mine?! WHERE?!"

"Young lady, progress takes patience and cooperation!"

"The Belladonnas are the worse kind of Faunus! They want us to work with the same people that are trying to hold us down! If you truly, truly want to help your people now is the time to support Adam, not the Belladonnas!" Ilia said. "He will bring about the future that you deserve. And if you are unwilling to fight, know that the White Fang will do it for you!"

Raising my weapon into the air, I shot a single round, silencing her. "That's enough."

"You're right." she said, her eyes glaring at me from behind her mask. "It is."

Turning around, she ran through the crowd. "After her!"

A group of Menagerie guards started chasing her. Glancing at my family, I saw the glares dad and Blake were giving Corsac and Fennec. Sighing, I placed my weapon on my back and headed inside, passing mom who gave me a worried look.

Heading up the stairs, I walked into my room, placed my weapons in the corner of the room, and fell into the bed.

The next day

Walking outside with Blake and Sun, I looked at my scroll. "You two ready?" Blake asked.

"I beat up on giant monsters and robots more than once, I think I can handle getting a few signatures." Sun replied.

Blake then turned to me. "Chrome?"

"Yeah..." I walked passed them and towards a small row of houses.

Walking up to the first door, I knocked gently. After a few seconds, the door opened to a woman with a striped tail. "Sorry to bother you, but we need volunteers to help Haven." I held my scroll out to her. "Would you-"

"Not interested." she said before closing the door.

I sighed as I walked off the steps. "It's gonna be a long day."

Hours later

It had gotten dark and I started heading back home. Letting out a sigh, I placed my scroll back in my pocket. Reaching the front door, I walked inside and up to my room. Falling into bed, I closed my eyes.

End of chapter 30


	32. Chapter 31

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 31

Chrome

After another day spent getting nowhere with signatures, I stood at the railing of the balcony. "Chrome!" Blake shouted. "Get ready and let's get going!"

"Be right-" Placing my hand on the railing, I felt my fingers graze what felt like a piece of paper taped to the underside of the rail. "There..." pulling the paper free, I unfolded it to see a note written.

_C_

_Things are going too far._

_I'm not sure what to do._

_Find a quiet spot,_

_I'll find you._

_Come alone. Please._

_-I_

Staring at the paper, I quickly reread it before folding it and putting it in my pocket. "You coming or what?" Sun said as he poked his head around the corner.

"I need to take care of something real quick." I told him. "Tell Blake, I'll catch up."

Minutes later

Walking down a darkened alleyway, I held one of my swords at the ready. "Ilia, you out here?" I called out quietly.

"Right here." I turned around to see her emerge from the shadows, holding her hands up. She dropped her black camouflage and stopped a few feet away.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked, not lowering my weapon.

"Could you lower the sword?" she asked politely.

"Not until you give me a reason to." I growled.

"I just want to talk."

"I'm not keeping you from talking." I replied. "This" I gestured to my sword. "Is just a safety measure."

Sighing, she looked me in the eye. "I'm sorry, Chrome."

"If you're truly sorry, you'll help us take down Corsac and Fennec." I replied, lowering my weapon slightly.

"No." she shook her head. "I'm sorry." her tone was hostile as she closed her right fist. Hearing quick footsteps from the rooftop, I looked up to see a winged Faunus drop down.

Rolling out of the way, I saw him land right where I was. "Guess I was right not to trust you." I told Ilia as I kept my eyes locked onto the winged Faunus.

He smirked as he began circling me. Mirroring his steps, he stopped in front of Ilia. "It's over." he told me.

Suddenly, I felt something wrap around me tightly. Losing my grip on my weapon, I felt the substance tug, causing me to fall to my knees. Looking down, I realized it was spiderweb silk around me. "I've got him." the spider Faunus growled. Glancing behind me, I saw another Faunus by the spider Faunus.

"Well done, Sister Trifa - and to you, Ilia." the winged Faunus said, tossing Ilia her weapon.

Ilia looked at me and I glared back at her. "I tried to warn you, Chrome." she said. "I'm-"

"The hell you are!" I shouted at her.

"But I am. I am sorry it has to be this way, but you and your family are holding the Faunus back!" she told me.

"My family is trying to protect innocent people!" I yelled at her.

"There's no such thing as innocent!" Ilia shouted back. "There's no right thing to do! Only what's best for us! There's the humans that still hate the Faunus, and there's the others who stand by and let the hate happen! But you know what snuffs out hate? Fear. I don't like hurting people. But I'll tell you this..." she pointed her weapon at me. "...it's gotten us results.

"Yeah, look where it got you." I retorted.

Ilia's eyes widened at what I said before she shrugged it off. "We all have to make sacrifices for the greater good, no matter how much it hurts."

"You think killing me is for the greater good?" I asked.

"No, but getting rid of your family is." Ilia said.

I was taken back by what she just said. Shaking my head, I started fighting against the webs. "I'll kill you before you have the chance!"

"I know." Ilia said softly. "That's why you're being sent to Mistral."

Feeling the web wasn't breaking, I hung my head in defeat. "What happened to you?" I asked her. "This isn't you."

"Yes. It. Is!" Ilia leaned forward, meeting my eye level. "But I guess back then you were too busy to notice." I stared at her, confused. "I always tried to get your attention." her spots and eyes turned pink. "For you to look at me the way you look at her." she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a photo of me and Yang at the dance, throwing it in front of me. "But we can't always get what we want!" her eyes turned back to their regular color as she cut the picture in half with her whip. "Yuma, with me. You two, get him to the docks."

"Let's go, traitor." Trifa pulled on the web, yanking me to my feet. Turning around to follow the two Faunus, I heard a series of quick footsteps on the rooftops.

Looking up, I saw Blake and Sun jump down and onto the two Faunus. Blake turned to me and cut me free of the webbing as Sun knocked the two Faunus out. "That was a dumb idea, Chrome!" Blake said as she handed me my sword. "You should have told us what you were up to!"

"I know, I know!" I replied. "But right now, we gotta get back to the house!"

"What's going on?" Blake asked.

"Ilia and the other White Fang members are about to attack our home!" I said as I began rushing back home, Blake and Sun following me.

"Sun, call the police!" Blake told him.

"Right!"

Running back home, the three of us finally made it. Seeing dad fighting Corsac and Fennec through one of the windows, I took a step towards it but Sun rushed in. Bursting through the window, I saw Sun knock a White Fang soldier to the ground.

Blake loaded a magazine into her weapon before following Sun and jumping in through the window. Jumping in as well, I rolled next to dad and quickly drew my swords.

Looking over, Corsac and Fennec brought their weapons down on Blake, only for them to get stuck as Blake created an ice clone around their weapons. "Dad! Where's mom?" Blake asked as she landed next to him.

"I'm not sure, I got ambushed right away."

"Once we take down Corsac and Fennec-"

"No, go now." dad interrupted me.

"But-"

"Blake, you keep assuring me your friend isn't a complete waste of space! Let's see him prove it." dad said.

"We got this, guys. I've wanted to sock these creeps since the day we met!" Sun smirked.

"You'll have to get in line." dad told him. "You two, go!"

"But-" I placed a hand on Blake's shoulder.

"They got this. Now, come on!" I turned around and rushed out of the room, hearing Blake following.

Coming to a forked hallway, we could hear fighting to our right. "This way." Blake said, pointing to our left.

Nodding in agreement, the two of us rushed into the next room. Bursting through the door, I saw movement on the balcony and looked up, seeing Ilia crounched down, her White Fang mask covering her eyes.

"Go find mom, Blake." I said as I drew my swords. "I can handle this."

End of chapter 31


	33. Chapter 32

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 32

Chrome

Blake rushed towards the door but Ilia tried to stop her using her whip. Shooting at Ilia before it could reach Blake, she had to move her whip to block my shot, allowing Blake to leave. "You come in here to hide?" I asked her.

"I told you, I didn't want this."

"Yet you're still here!" I shouted.

"I don't have a choice!" she yelled back.

"There's always a choice!" I growled. "You could have chose to join my family back in the alley, but you led me into a trap! And now, there's another choice. Fight me, or lower your weapon and help my family." I pointed my sword at her. "What's it gonna be?" Ilia turned her head. "Fine. Just stay out of my way." turning to the door, I started walking towards it.

Seeing Ilia lunge at me out of the corner of my eye, I quickly faced her and blocked her whip with my swords. Pushing her back, I readied myself as I glared at my former friend.

Swinging her whip at me, I blocked it as I slowly backed up. Ilia pushed on with her attack until my back pressed against one of the desks. Ducking under another one of her swings, I created a glyph and used it to hold Ilia in place while I rolled over the desk.

Taking cover as Ilia swung her whip at me again, I quickly peeked over the desk and shot three rounds at her. She blocked each shot with her weapon.

Standing up as I shot another two rounds, I created a glyph behind me. Pulling the trigger again, I heard my weapon click, signaling the magazine was empty.

Seeing Ilia pull her weapon back, I ducked under it and shot an icicle at her. Hearing her grunt as the piece of ice hit her, I quickly reloaded my weapon before vaulting over the desk, rushing Ilia and locking one of my weapons with hers.

"Why do you feel like we have to harm innocent people to get our way?" I asked her.

"Because it works!"

"You really think that makes it right?!"

Ilia pulled the trigger on her weapon, sending an electrical charge that caused me to drop my weapon. Quickly kicking her away, I felt myself press against another desk. Rolling over it, I took cover.

"Stop lecturing me!"

Slowly peeking over the desk, I saw Ilia's mask laying in the middle of the floor. Suddenly, the lights in the room dimmed, engulfing the room in darkness.

"You do realize that won't work on me, right?" I shouted at her.

"Yeah, I do." Ilia's voice echoed in the room. Hearing footsteps approach from behind, I turned back and was met with a handful of dust in my eyes. Trying to wipe the dust from my vision, my eyes started to burn, causing me to growl in pain.

Feeling my legs get kicked out from under me, I landed on my side and felt something slash across my chest. "You brought this on yourself."

Keeping my eyes closed, I slashed my weapon at the source of her voice but felt no resistance on my blade. Rubbing and blinking my eyes, my vision slowly returned. Seeing Ilia standing over me, she raised her weapon into the air.

I saw her arms move before suddenly stopping. "Why is this so difficult?"

Finally clearing my vision, I pulled my leg back and kicked Ilia's thigh, causing her to fall backwards. Using my sleeve, I wiped the rest of the dust off my face as I got to my feet. "You won't be able to force yourself to kill me, Ilia." I slid the magazine out of my weapon before loading in a dust filled one.

With Ilia's camouflage, it was a bit difficult to see her. Aiming my weapon at the shrubs on the balcony, I shot a fire round into them, causing them to catch fire and spread, revealing Ilia.

Ilia let out a yell of frustration before swinging her whip at me again. Jumping backwards, I landed on the balcony railing. "Just stop, Ilia."

She swung her whip at me again but I grabbed it with my free hand and yanked on it, pulling her to me. Kicking her back into the ground, I dropped both of our weapons as I lunged at her. Landing on top of Ilia, I quickly grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"Ilia." I said softly as she struggled under my grip. "You're not a bad person, but you keep letting yourself follow all of the wrong paths."

"SHUT UP!"

"Do you think this is what your parents would've wanted?"

"I don't know what else to do!" Ilia shouted, her voice starting to break as tears welled up in her eyes. "I don't know what else to do..."

Hearing a loud crash, Corsac was thrown through the wall. Dad jumped into the room through the wall, growling at Corsac before his eyes landed on me. "Chrome!"

Suddenly, Fennec jumped on his back, stabbing his shoulder. "Dad!" I let go of one of Ilia's wrists. Looking back to her, I was met with her fist hitting my cheek. Stumbling back, Ilia pulled her foot back and kicked me into a nearby chair, causing me to stumble over it and land on my side.

Placing a hand on my knee, I slowly started rising to my feet, only to fall back to the ground as something hit my back, hard. "Ilia! What are you doing?! Fight!" Fennec shouted.

Fighting to my feet again, I looked over just as Corsac was knocked unconscious by a blast from Fennec's weapon, which dad had pointed towards. "BROTHER!"

Sun suddenly jumped in and kicked Fennec away before noticing Ilia and glaring at her. "Help Chrome!" dad told him.

"Got it!"

Sun engaged Ilia in combat, delivering a flurry of attacks from his shotgun nunchucks. Quickly overwhelming Ilia, Sun disarmed her and pressed her against one of the balconies pillars. Noticing the pillar start to crack, I got to my feet but had to steady myself by holding onto the desk. "Stop!" Sun and Ilia both looked at me. "Please."

Ilia managed to get free of Sun but fell to the ground in the process, directly under the crumbling balcony. Seeing the pillar give way, the balcony began to fall onto Ilia, only to be stopped by dad as he held the balcony up with his own strength. "Go!" he told Ilia, who quickly obeyed.

Sun used to of his copies to help dad hold the balcony. However, I noticed Fennec get up and turn to them. Charging towards my father, I quickly created a glyph under him and used it to pull my dad to safety as Fennec leapt under the balcony in an attempt to kill him, only to get himself crushed.

Falling to one knee as my aura broke, I held onto the desk just as mom and Blake walked in, dragging an unconscious Yuma. Ignoring my fatigue, I rushed over to hug my sister and mother. "What have you done?" Corsac got to his feet. "You ruined everything...EVERYTHIIIING!" suddenly, Ilia's whip wrapped around him, shocking him into unconsciousness.

Tears started streaming down her face as she fell to her knees. "I'm sorry."

Glancing at my family, I turned back to Ilia and walked up to her, offering my hand. Looking into my eyes, she wiped her tears before accepting the help up.

Minutes later

Walking outside, I sat down next to the entrance of our damaged home. Sun sat down next to me and let out a sigh. Leaning my head against the house, I closed my eyes to let them rest. "Blake!" dad suddenly said.

Opening my eyes, I saw Blake walk down a few of the steps before pausing. "Humans didn't do this." Blake said as she pointed at our house. "We did this: Faunus. We did this to ourselves. We are just as capable of hate and violence as the humans, but I don't think any of us would jump at the chance to point that out. So why are we letting Adam do it for us?! By doing nothing and staying silent, we let others speak and act in our place. And if we're not proud of the choices they make, then we have no one to blame but ourselves. This is the message that Adam Taurus will bring to the world if no one stops him. But we can stop him! You have to understand that all of you are looking for simple answers to a very complicated problem. And I can't give that to you. I don't know how to make hate go away, I don't. But I know that this kind of violence is not the solution. I understand that to ask you to leave your homes and protect Haven Academy is asking you to put your lives at risk. But that's what's at stake. So I'm going, and I'll stand by myself if I have to."

"I'll stand with you!" Ilia said, rising to her feet. I looked over to her and couldn't help but smile. "If... if you'd have me."

Ilia took a step forward but Saber, one of the Menagerie guards, stopped her. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Let her come." I said as I got to my feet.

"Huh?" he turned to me. "You're just going to forgive her? After everything she did?!"

"Yeah, I am." Walking next to them, I placed a hand on Ilia's shoulder.

"I'll go!" a ram Faunus moved to the front of the crowd. Followed by another.

"I'll go too!" more Faunus started raising their hands.

"I'll stand with you!"

"I'll go!"

"Yeah!"

"Me too!"

"Let's go!"

"Yeah, let's go!"

Smiling, I turned to Blake. "Guess we have more work to do."

Suddenly, Ilia jerked and grabbed her arm. "Ow!"

"Now we're even for you stabbing me." Sun told her with a smirk.

"We're gonna need transportation to reach Haven." mom said as she joined us.

"I think I know a ship captain who owes us a favor." Blake smiled.

End of chapter 32


	34. Chapter 33

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 33

Chrome

A few days passed since we boarded the boat for Haven. Walking out onto the deck, I spotted Ilia overlooking the ocean. "Hey." I walked over and joined her, watching the moonlight shine off the ocean. "Can't sleep?"

"No, just...wanted to watch the waves." she replied. "They're relaxing."

"Yeah." I smiled. "On our way to Menagerie, I spent most of my time watching the waves as well."

I could see Ilia smile out of the corner of my eye before her expression suddenly turned pained. "Hey." I gently placed my hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath. "It's just..." she sighed. "Chrome, there's never an easy way to say this, so I'm just gonna say it. I have...feelings for you. Ever since we started talking during missions for the White Fang, I realized how much of a good person you are. You proved it again back in Menagerie. You said you'd kill me, but even when you had the upper hand, you still tried to get me to leave the path I was following. You gave me a second chance." she took another breath. "When I found out you were in Menagerie, I felt like we could pick up where we left off, but then Maya and Nicci showed me that picture of you and that girl and I...saw red. I felt it was unfair. I tried so hard to get you to notice how I felt... But...I realized that I should be happy because you're happy." a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Ilia." I took a deep breath. "I'm going to be honest with you. These past few months, I came to realize, I may never see Yang, or Ruby, or even Weiss ever again. All I have right now, is my family...and you." mine and Ilia's eyes met. "Before I left the White Fang, I did feel something for you." I looked back out over the ocean. "I forced myself to forget about those feelings because I felt I needed to cut all ties to the White Fang. But after seeing you, and our talk in the alleyway after our little rooftop chase, I felt those feelings spark again. I may never see Yang again, and I've come to terms with that." I let out a slow breath. "What I'm saying is, if you're willing, I'd like to start things slow."

Ilia smiled. "I'd like that." she gently placed her hand over mine.

"Hey!" Blake shouted to us, getting our attention. "We're here."

End of chapter 33

(Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't want to take all day with this since today is a very, very special day.

Today marks the 16th anniversary for RoosterTeeth!

"Is this an April fools joke?" you may ask?

Absolutely not! If you don't believe me, look it up. (Okay, this is sounding more and more like an April fools joke, even to me)

Anyways!

Some of you may have wondered, "Unknown, why did you make it so Yang and Chrome got together instead of the possible Blake and Yang ship?" and "Unknown, why did you make it so Ilia had a crush on Chrome instead of Blake?"

I have a very simple answer to both of those questions, my good friends.

In the show, Blake has a plethora of people chasing after her. Ilia, Sun, Yang, and Adam. Do you see this clusterfuck here? This went from a simple love triangle, to a love rectangle, to a fucking love pentagon. And I don't like that.

So, I've turned it into a very simple love triangle for Blake and a, somewhat, complex love triangle for Chrome. (At least now it's complex, seeing what's about to happen *wink*) I don't like making things easy, it isn't entertaining.

Anyway, I've taken up enough of your time as is. Until next time, CIAO!)


	35. Chapter 34

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 34

Chrome

Me and Blake were walking towards Haven while mom went to get the police and dad readied the other Faunus for what was to come. "You ready for this?" I asked my sister.

"I am." she replied, determined.

"Alright."

Hearing a loud crash, me and Blake glanced at each other before jumping on top of the building next to us to see what was going on. Rushing to the edge of the roof, the two of us stopped to see Adam, a few Fang members, and some big guy, in the middle of the courtyard.

"That wasn't too difficult." I chuckled as I drew one of my weapons and sat down on the edge of the roof.

"Stay focused!" Adam shouted. "Our friends are almost done here."

"Hey, Adam!" I yelled, getting his attention. "Where's the rest of your group, or is that big guy supposed to be your muscle?" I pointed my weapon at him.

"Chrome?" Adam said before shifting his gaze to Blake, who stood right next to me.

"Stand down!" Blake shouted.

The White Fang members pointed their guns at us. "Wait!" Adam told them. "To think that I went through so much trouble to find you, only to have you deliver yourselves to me."

"You know me!" I stood up. "I always loved the direct approach."

"This isn't what's right for the Faunus!" Blake stepped in. "Stop what you're doing and we can end this peacefully."

"You're wrong, Blake, and you two can't stop us." Adam replied.

"No, we can't." Blake said. "Not by ourselves."

"That's why they didn't come alone!" Sun said, approaching with half of the Faunus we brought behind him.

"What?!"

"Who's there?" one of the White Fang soldiers said as dad and the other half of the Faunus emerged from the darkness.

"Your brothers and sisters."

"Make no mistake, brothers! These are our enemies! And we will not let them ruin-" Adam was interrupted by the sound of an incoming Mistral airship.

"Adam Taurus, this is the Mistral Police Force! Lower your weapons and surrender peacefully." the officer said through the P.A. as more Mistral airships arrived.

"How?!" Adam shouted at us. "How did you do this?!"

Placing a hand on the edge of the roof, I jumped down a few feet from Adam and his group. A few seconds later, Blake joined me.

"It's over, Adam." I told him.

"Then it's over for all of us." Adam pulled out a detonator.

"Hey wait!"

Adam pushed the button but nothing happened. "Huh?" he pushed the button a few more times but got the same result.

"What are you doing? Trying to get us all killed?!" one of his soldiers shouted.

Adam grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "I am making humanity pay for WHAT THEY'VE DONE!"

"We sent someone over to confirm your explosives, and once we did, she disarmed them." Blake told Adam.

Ilia emerged from the darkness, holding a handful of wires. Adam turned to the big guy behind him. "What do we do?!"

The big guy cracked his knuckles. "This...is your business. Not mine. Fix it."

Adam slowly turned back to me and Blake. "I told you, Adam." she said softly. "It's over..."

Adam yelled out in frustration before charging my sister. Quick to react, I created a glyph under me and used it to charge at Adam, lashing out with a punch to his chest and knocking him back. "KILL THEM!" Adam shouted at his group.

The entire courtyard erupted into a massive fight between Faunus. Moving to join the fight, I stopped as I noticed the big guy suddenly pulled into the building behind him. Curious, I tapped Blake's arm and gestured to the building before heading over.

Approaching the hole in the building, the two of us looked inside. Blake gasped as I stood still.

All of Blake's team was here. Weiss, Ruby, and... "Yang?" I said softly as our eyes met. Her right arm was replaced by a mechanical one.

We stared at each other before Ruby pointed behind them. "Yang! Go!"

Yang runs off as Mercury and Emerald both try to stop her. Mercury managed to grab her mechanical arm but Yang just detatched it before continuing to run. The two tried to give chase but were stopped when Weiss made an ice wall in front of them.

Ruby then turned to me and Blake, nodding her head for us to return to the battle outside.

Me and Blake rushed over to where Adam was. He had knocked back one of the Faunus before me and Blake reached him. Slicing at him, he blocked my blade as Blake swept his legs out from under him, catching Adam completely off guard.

Jumping back, Adam slowly rose to his feet. "I'm going to make you regret ever coming back..." he growled.

"More police are on their way, Adam." I told him. "Huntsmen, too."

He chuckled. "Still too afraid to face me on your own?"

"We're here for Haven." Blake said. "Not you."

Aiming his shotgun-scabbard at Blake, she readied her weapon. "Heh, you are still afraid, and you should be. I've made powerful friends while you've been away."

"Oh yeah?" Sun growled as he joined us. "Where?"

Adam pointed his sword at Sun. "Tell me, does Blake make all of her classmates fight for her?"

"Nah, it's a volunteer gig. I'm just sayin', for someone who claims to have such great friends, there doesn't seem to be a lot of people here willing to fight for you." Sun told him.

Adam looked around, seeing his group surrender. "You can try and make us regret coming here, Adam, but honestly... We've got more important things to deal with."

Adam let out a frustrated growled before trying to attack Sun, who attacked with his gunchucks. Lunging in with Blake, I managed to slash Adam's leg as he blocked Blake's sword.

Sun hit Adam with his staff before Adam ran off towards the woods. Sun tried to give chase but Blake stopped him. "Sun, wait!"

"But he's getting away! We could take him!"

"No, we can't." Blake sheathed her weapon. "He wants to lure us away so he can pick us off. We need to protect the school and the people here. Besides... now he can see what it feels like to run away." she smiled. "Thank you."

"Eh, we all need help sometimes." Sun smiled back.

Hearing the sound of metal clashing together brought my attention back to the building Blake's team was in. "I think there's a few people who could use yours." he added.

"Be careful." Blake told him.

"No promises." he ran off.

Blake turned to me. "Come on." she said before making her way towards the main building.

Following her lead, she rushed inside and jumped onto that big guy's head, knocking him to the ground. Creating a glyph, I used it to get by Mercury and Emerald, landing next to Weiss. "Got any ideas?" I asked.

Looking over to Ruby, I saw her take aim and shoot the headmaster in the shoulder, breaking his aura. Scared, he turned around and ran down a hallway. "You've gotta be kidding me..." Mercury said.

The big guy let out an ear piercing roar. "Checkmate!" Ruby said.

Blake and Weiss immediately rushed the big guy as Emerald and Mercury readied themselves against me and Ruby. Readying my swords, me and Mercury began circling each other.

Gritting my teeth, I pulled the levers on my weapons and threw both swords at him before rushing him. Mercury kicked my blades to the ground. Aiming my weapons at him I shot a barrage of bullets. Dodging and deflecting my shots, he spun around and kicked out a silver blast at me. Rolling to the side, I recalled both of my blades.

Creating a glyph, I used it to rush Mercury, only to be kicked back. Hitting my back against the wall, I was immediately hit after by a silver blast.

Falling to my hands and knees, I saw Mercury smirk before he prepared to launch another blast at me. Hearing a loud yell, Mercury looked over just as Ruby slashed her scythe at him, forcing him to jump back.

Seeing Emerald aim her weapons at the scythe wielder, I quickly shot her in the shoulder. Stumbling back, she locked her eyes with mine. "My turn." I chuckled as I got to my feet. "Shall we dance?" Emerald glared as she shot a round at me.

Blocking the shot with my sword, I pulled the lever and threw the blade at her. However, when it reached her, she vanished.

Getting knocked off my feet, I saw Emerald twirl one of her chains as she walked in front of me. Stopping and turning to look at me, she smirked as she split into countless copies of herself, surrounding me.

"Neat trick." I kept my guard up as I looked for the original. Seeing movement to my left, I slashed at it, only for my blade to faze right through a copy.

Feeling a shot hit my shoulder, I stumbled forward before a chain wrapped around my right arm. The chain slid down my arm and was yanked, ripping the sword from my grasp.

Watching the weapon spin a few feet away, it stabbed into the ground. Ignoring my lost weapon, I turned back to trying to find Emerald. Carefully scanning the copies, I felt another shot him my shoulder, followed by another.

Irritated, I stabbed my sword into the ground, creating a glyph. Remembering back to when I first tried this, I imagined the Beowolf. Putting more and more into my summon, the creature quickly rose from my glyph.

Hearing a shot ring out, I felt another bullet hit my chest. Falling onto my back, a yell of pain filled the air. Propping myself up, I noticed the copies of Emerald were gone as my summon pinned her to the ground.

Hearing another gunshot, my summon stumbled off of her and turned to dust. Looking over, Mercury turned to me, ready to fire another but Ruby stopped him by shooting his chest. "That's enough!" she shouted. "Just give up."

"It's not over!" Emerald yelled as she got to her feet. "Cinder will come back, she'll have the Relic, and she'll stop all of you! She won't let us down."

Hearing the platform to the statue come back up, we all looked back to see Yang holding the relic. "Yang..."

Once our eyes met, the two of us shared a smile.

After a few seconds, the room was filled with a loud scream as darkness and smoke swept over us. Looking around, we saw the smoke gather and form a disfigured woman that towered over us. She was pure white with black veins.

Letting out an ear piercing screech, she lunged at us.

Falling onto my back as I stumbled in fear, the woman vanished. "What the hell!?"

"Wh-what was that?" Blake asked.

"An illusion. But an accurate one. That... was Salem." looking over, some kid got to his feet.

"Salem?"

"I'll explain later." he replied.

Hearing a sigh come from the building entrance, I saw mom, dad and Sun walk in. Rushing over, me and Blake both hugged them.

"The police rounded up the remaining White Fang members. Haven is safe." mom said once we pulled away.

"Unfortunately, it appears that Adam escaped." dad added.

"It's okay." Ilia said once she joined us. "He was the only one to escape tonight. Those in the White Fang that followed him? Won't support a leader that abandons his people. He won't have their help after this. He'll have no one at all. And the White Fang will be left divided."

"We've been fighting amongst ourselves for too long. Perhaps it's time for a new brotherhood. A new family for Faunus truly working towards a better world." dad said.

"And they'll need a new leader." mom told him.

Sun suddenly rushed over and turned Blake around with his tail. Looking back, I saw Ruby, Weiss and Yang all standing by the statue. Me and Blake shared a glance before walking over.

Reaching the three girls, I kept my distance as they all looked to us. "So, what're you guys doing here?" Ruby asked.

"I was gonna ask you three the same thing." Blake replied.

"That's... a looooong story."

"Well... We're not going anywhere." Blake told them.

"That's all that matters." she giggled. "That we're all here together. Right?" Ruby looked to Yang as she said that.

Yang smiled as she looked to my sister. "Yeah."

Once mine and Yang's eyes met, I looked down and rubbed my arm, feeling a massive wave of remorse for leaving her as I did. Turning around, I started heading back to mom and dad, figuring Yang wouldn't want anything to do with me.

Feeling something tap my shoulder, I looked back to see what it was. I caught a glimpse of blonde hair as they grabbed my shirt and pulled me into a kiss. Pulling away, Yang smiled. "Glad to have you back."

Feeling relief wash over me, I returned the smile. "Glad to be back."

End of chapter 34

(OKAY! So, I am going to be taking a little bit of a break from this story to work on a few others. That's...all I really had for this. Uhm... Huh... I don't really have much else to say.

Anyway...yeah. That's all. So, later...)


	36. Chapter 35

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 35

Chrome

After saying goodbye to our parents, me and Blake followed the others to the house they were staying in. Ruby and Yang's uncle, Qrow, told us about the relic's importance. And about Salem.

Walking inside, Qrow sat down on the couch. "So..." I said, breaking the silence. "What now?"

Qrow took a swig of his flask. "We gotta take the relic to Atlas."

"Atlas?" I repeated.

"It's what Oz said." Qrow shrugged.

Everyone turned to Weiss. "You've got to be joking..."

"Trust me, I'm not crazy about it either. And without the Spring Maiden here to seal the Relic back in its Vault, it's our best option." Qrow said.

"Atlas may be the safest kingdom we have at the moment, but their borders are closed. General Ironwood called everyone back." Ren said.

"Eh, not everyone." Qrow activated his scroll, showing a hologram of a highlighted portion of land. "The city of Argus is a ways north of us and it's the primary trading port between Anima and Solitas. They've got the largest Atlas military base outside the kingdom. There's no way they'd leave it abandoned, and if we play our cards right, I think there's a good chance we could convince them to escort us straight to Ironwood."

"I mean, we do have the missing Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." Blake added.

"Ex-Heiress, actually."

"True, true. But if there's a chance of reward money, I say we go for it." Yang smirked.

"Ugh..."

"Hopefully the first option will suffice." the kid from Haven said as he walked into the room.

"Before we continue, can I ask a quick question?"

"What is it?"

"Who are you?" I asked the kid. "Mind filling me and Blake in?"

"Right, I forgot." he gave a soft smile as he placed his cane in front of him. "The person you see before you is Oscar Pine." he said. "However, the person you're talking to is Professor Ozpin."

"Uh...what?"

"In simpler terms, I have reincarnated as this boy." he replied.

I chuckled again. "That's not..." seeing the look on his face, I realized he wasn't kidding. "Oh my God, you're serious. But...how?"

"It's a curse from the Gods." he replied. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to get back to the task at hand."

"Right." I rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry, sir."

"So," Ruby said softly. "What exactly does the Relic do?"

"Of course." Ozpin detachted the relic from his hip. "The Relic of Knowledge has a wonderful, and incredibly dangerous ability." the Relic grew into it's original size. "Its user can ask any question, and the lamp will provide an answer."

"Intriguing..." Ren said.

"That's incredible..."

"Indeed. However, it's not without drawbacks. The lamp cannot tell of events that have yet to happen, and it will only ever answer three questions every one hundred years." Ozpin added.

"Well, I guess that's not so bad. Adds a lot of pressure though." I said with a sigh.

"Then let's put it to a vote! What should we ask first? Oh! Can we ask for more questions? CAN WE ASK FOR MORE QUESTIONS?!" Nora shouted with excitement.

"They're not wishes..." Ren said as he facepalmed.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to ask it anything at the moment. The questions were used before I sealed it away." Ozpin said with a chuckle.

"Well, at least now we know what it is. And we'll be sure to keep it safe!"

"Right." I nodded in agreement. "So, I guess we should pack up for Argus?"

End of chapter 35


	37. Chapter 36

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 36

Chrome

Packing my clothes for the trip to Argus, I closed the suitcase just as I heard the door to the bedroom open. "Hey, Yang." Grabbing the suitcase, I turned to the door. "Did you-" I stopped when I saw Weiss standing in the doorway instead. "Oh! Hey, Weiss."

With a deep breath, she walked into the room. "Chrome, I-" she sighed. "We need to talk."

Sensing what she meant, I nodded. "I've been meaning to talk to you, too, actually."

"This...may be difficult to hear, but..."

"We're related." I finished for her.

A look of shock spread across her face. "You knew?"

"Yeah. I overheard you and...our sister talking back at Beacon." I said. "Didn't believe it at first. But with that information, more and more about me started to make sense."

"You mean your semblance?"

"My semblance, my hair." I sighed. "The only thing that doesn't seem to be from y... _our_ mother," I corrected myself. "are my eyes."

Weiss took a step closer to get a better look. "They're...amber?" I nodded in reply. "I never noticed before."

"But yeah...I've known, about as long as you, that we're related." I told her.

There were a few seconds of silence. "What about Blake?" she asked. "Aren't you two brother and sister?"

I sighed. "No, we're not. We're cousins."

"That...must have been hard...realizing your whole life was a lie." Weiss said softly.

"Not really." I shrugged. "I still consider Blake to be my sibling, and she feels the same. I consider her parents as my parents, and they consider me as their son."

"You told them?" Weiss asked.

"Well, yeah." I replied. "I needed to know. Didn't you talk to mom about me?"

Weiss rubbed her arm nervously. "I... No. Winter told me I couldn't say anything about your existence. Not unless I wanted to risk my dad finding out about you."

"I'm not scared of some stuck-up jerk that thinks Faunus are lower than him." I crossed my arms.

"My dad would send private mercenaries after you." she told me, ignoring what I'd said. "He would do everything in his power to 'cleanse the family name'."

"Wow, he sounds like an even bigger prick than I thought." I told her. "No offense."

"None taken." she crossed her arms.

"Wait, wouldn't he have seen my semblance during the tournament?" I asked.

"I was wondering that, too." Weiss said. "So, I asked if he caught any of the fights, but he said he was too busy to watch."

"Huh."

"Anyways, Chrome, I wanted to tell you that... I'm glad I have a brother I can get along with." she told me.

"You... _We_ have another brother?" I asked.

"Yeah..." she seemed to get a bit annoyed at the mention of him.

"Huh." I shrugged. "Well, I'm happy we talked about this."

She gave a warm smile. "Me, too." turning around, she made her way out of the room.

As she left, Yang walked in, passing Weiss. "Hey, Chrome." she smiled once our eyes met. "I figured we could talk before heading for Argus."

Sitting down, I gestured to the bed. "I've...actually been wanting to talk with you."

Hearing the seriousness in my tone, Yang's smile slowly faded. "What's wrong?" she walked over and sat down next to me.

Seeing Yang's right arm was replaced by a mechanical yellow and black arm, I bowed my head in regret and guilt. "Yang, I..." tears stung my eyes. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Chrome." I kept my head bowed, not wanting to look her in the eye. "Please, look at me."

"It's my fault you-"

"I made the choice to help you and Blake." Yang said softly. "You're not responsible for what happened."

"How can you forgive me so easily? I left you at Beacon. I-"

"I understand why you left." she told me. "You had a lot going on. A lot more than me. Sure, I lost my arm, but your life was flipped upside down."

"That doesn't make it right." I told her, shaking my head.

"I _was_ pissed at you for leaving." she said. "But...what you're dealing with...I can't imagine."

"Still, I...I shouldn't have-"

"Chrome, it's okay." she said softly.

"Hey, on the bright side, we both came out of Beacon with some cool battle scars!"

"...I guess."

After a few seconds of silence, Yang sighed. "Look, we can't change what's happened. So let's focus on what's ahead of us."

I slowly nodded. "...maybe."

Yang gently placed a hand on my chin to get me to face her. "I love you." Hearing those words come from her sent a wave of emotions through me.

Trying to find the right words, I tried to speak but Yang silenced me by pulling me into a kiss. Surprise overtook me before being quickly replaced with happiness as I let myself sink into the embrace. Falling into the bed, we didn't separate from our embrace.

Finally pulling away for air, our eyes locked. "I love you, too."

Yang smiled before pulling me into another kiss.

Hearing someone clear their throat, we both sat up to see Ruby standing in the doorway. "Can you two get ready? We're leaving for Argus soon." she said as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, yeah." Yang said as she reluctantly got up. "Way to ruin the mood."

"We're all waiting for you two." she said before walking off.

"Come on." I got up and grabbed my suitcase. "It's going to take a while to reach Atlas."

End of chapter 36

(Going to take a bit of a break because my mind is exhausted. I'll work on the fic every now and then, but I want a few days to just...chill. I have a bit of writer's block at the moment, which is why I want a few days, to a week, to myself. Just to cool off, chill, and give my mind a break.

I will work on my fics every now and then during the week off, whenever an idea pops into my head or when I have nothing else to do, but other than that, I just want a bit of time to myself.

For those wondering, once this story is finished, I'll work on my other RWBY fic and that'll probably be it until the next season of RWBY.

Anyways, see you when I see you!)


	38. Chapter 37

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 37

Chrome

Standing next to Blake, the two of us were talking to Ilia. "I still don't feel like I deserve the freedom you and your family granted me." she said.

"Well, you're going to have to get over it, Ilia. Saving Haven had a huge impact on how Faunus are seen in Mistral. Now it's up to you all to take the progress and keep running with it." I told her.

"Right. The White Fang may have been a failure, but with your father starting up a new movement, I've got more faith than ever before." she ran over and pulled me and Blake into a hug. "Thank you, for everything. I wish you didn't have to go."

We pulled away. "I know, but my team needs us. We're going to track down the people responsible for the attack on Haven and the fall of Beacon." Blake told her.

"Always trying to save the world."

I gave a warm smile as I shrugged. "Eh, just a bit."

"Hey," Ilia looked to Blake. "I know your parents already saw you off, but where's-?"

"Sun? Oh, he's right here!" Sun suddenly popped up a few feet away from us. Blake walked over to him. "What? You didn't think I was gonna miss your big send-off, did you?"

Neptune appeared behind him. "He definitely overslept and absolutely almost missed this."

Sun growls at Neptune before shushing him. "Hey, Blake." Neptune said before looking to Sun. "Now would you hurry up? Need I remind you we have our own trip to plan?" he then noticed Ilia. "Oh, I didn't know Ilia was gonna be here. I'll, uh, I'll give you guys a moment." he walked off. "Hey, almost didn't see you there, 'cause, you know, the camouflage?"

"Wrong tree." Blake said softly.

"Eh, he'll figure it out."

"So, you're really going to Vacuo?" Blake asked Sun.

"That's right! Seeing you reunited with the rest of Team RWBY really made me realize something - I'm like the worst team leader ever." he sakd. "Me and the boys were cool with a little hiatus, but we gotta make up for lost time. Shade Academy's not dealing with any problems like Haven right now. Plus, that means I can show the guys around my old stomping grounds!"

"I have to admit, I think I was kind of getting used to having you around." Blake told him.

"I go where I'm needed! And... you don't need me anymore."

"Well, when you say it like that, it sounds sad." Blake said with a frown.

Sun put his hand on her shoulder. "Look... despite the drama and the fighting and the numerous attempts on my life, I had a lot of fun! But you're with who you're supposed to be now."

"Sun... I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough. I'm still-"

"You're still working a lot of things out, I know." he said for her. "But you can do it with them. And in the future, who knows? I've got a feeling you haven't seen the last of me."

"I certainly hope not." Blake walked up to Sun and pulled him into a kiss. After the two pulled away, Sun smiled.

Neptune walked back over and he and Sun walked off. After they disappeared from view, I turned to Ilia, who stood behind us. Walking over to her, I rubbed the back of my neck. "So, uhm, we...never got a chance to talk."

"You mean...about Yang?" she asked.

"I know what I said back on the boat, but I didn't think we'd-"

"Chrome, it's fine." she said softly. "I understand and I'm happy for you." she gave a warm smile. "I gotta go, anyways."

"Right." I nodded. Seeing her turn to leave, I stopped her. "Ilia." she glanced back at me. "I'm glad I got to see you again."

"I'm glad I got to see you, too." and with that, she walked off.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I looked back to my sister. "Come on, we're keeping the others waiting."

"Right."

Minutes later

Placing my suitcase down in my room, I sat down on the bed. It was just me in the room, so I was kinda bored. I didn't want to bother Blake and her team, since this is the first time the four of them have been alone together.

Reaching into my backpack, I pulled out my book and began reading where I left off.

After about half an hour, the train lurched forward, rolling me out of bed and onto the ground. Shaking my head as I stood up, screams filled the train.

Looking out my window, a Manticore flew by. Putting my book back, I grabbed my swords and rushed out of the room. Seeing Qrow and the others disappear onto the top of the train, I quickly followed. Reaching the door of the train, I created a glyph in front of me and used it to jump on top of the train.

Just as I got up top, one of the two Huntsmen were knocked off the train by a Manticore. Grabbing my swords, one of the Manticores started rushing me. Pulling the levers on my weapons, I threw the blades into the Grimm, killing it and calling the blades back.

Hearing a loud roar, I looked up to see a Sphinx coming down towards me. Jumping and rolling out of the way, I stabbed my sword into the train to keep myself from sliding off, just as the Sphinx landed on the train. Sliding towards the edge of the train, the only thing that kept me from falling was my sword.

Creating a glyph, I used it to get myself back on top of the train, slashing at the Sphinx as I did so. Rolling to my feet, I engaged the Grimm as the train's defenses activated.

The defenses began shooting the Grimm, getting them to back off but causing the Grimm to target the turrets, endangering the passengers. Rushing after the Grimm, I pulled the levers on my hilts, throwing the blades into a Manticore.

Recalling the blades, they reattached to the hilts.

The rest of the Grimm began to back off. Not wanting to let them get away, I gave chase.

As I ran to the end of the train, I skidded to a halt, realizing they were too far away to hit. Cocking my gun, I took aim as someone shouted something from further up the train but I couldn't hear what it was.

As I lined up my gun with the Sphinx, I felt something slam into my back, knocking me off the train. Hitting the snowbank, I felt my aura break as I rolled down it, landing at the foot of the forest.

Propping myself up, I saw what had knocked me off the train, the entrance of a tunnel. Luckily, the Grimm chasing the train seemed to have no interest in me as they all entered the tunnel. Coughing, pain rushed through my chest but I managed to fight it off.

Slowly getting to my feet, I looked down and picked up my weapons from where they lay. Placing them on my back, a sharp pain rushed up my left arm. Placing my right hand on my arm, I took a step to follow the train but fell.

As I hit the snow-covered ground, my vision went black.

End of chapter 37


	39. Chapter 38

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 38

Chrome

Slowly opening my eyes, I took a few seconds to see my surroundings before pushing myself up. It was now dark. Some of the snow that clung to my clothes fell off but I was still mostly covered.

Getting to my feet, I brushed the rest of the snow off myself. Pulling out my scroll, I opened it and saw I wasn't in range of anyone. "At least it works..."

Closing it, I put the device away.

Looking around one more time, I glanced up at the train tracks. Deciding it'd be best to follow them, I started walking.

A few hours later

Seeing the train had derailed into the snow, I rushed forward, fearing the worst. "Blake?! Weiss?!" I started searching the train cars. "Yang?!" running my hands through my hair, I noticed footsteps, and a straight line, in the snow heading away from the wreck.

Checking the wreck one more time, I couldn't find anyone. Looking back at the tracks, I began to follow them.

As I walked, I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched by something...or someone. Glancing around the woods, I couldn't see anything so I shook the feeling off.

Hours later

Tired from walking, I needed to find a place to sleep and fast before I passed out in the snow. The snow began to fall even more heavily, and the wind began to pick up, blowing away the footsteps I was following. Knowing they were going to fade before I would've found the others, I decided it would be best to find a building to rest in. So, I kept scanning the forest on the off chance that there might be a hunter's cabin or something.

Rubbing my arms to try and keep myself somewhat warm, I looked back to the footsteps but immediately stopped in my place, seeing the tracks had vanished entirely.

Cold and tired, I just kept following the direction the footsteps led, hoping the others didn't take a turn at some point in time. The sound of the wind blowing drowned out all other noises but I swore I could hear the soft sound of metal squeaking.

Turning to the source, I began walking towards it, hoping it was a gate that led to a building or something. Seeing what was making the noise, I approached the gate. With the wind blowing the snow as violently as it was, made it almost impossible to see more than ten feet in front of me.

Opening the gate and walking through, I could see rows of houses. Heading towards one, I knocked on the door, praying someone would answer. After a few seconds of no answer, I turned to the other houses.

Going from house to house, I knocked on each one but I got the same response, nothing. Heading to another house, I raised my fist and knocked, pain shooting through my hand thanks to the cold.

After a few seconds, I heard some shuffling before the door slowly opened. Seeing Qrow standing in the doorway, I saw his mouth move but I couldn't hear what he was saying, his voice sounding muffled and distant even though he was feet from me.

Seeing a familiar face, my eyes closed on their own and refused to open.

End of chapter 38


	40. Chapter 39

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

(Greetings, fellow RWBY fans and fanfiction readers! I have returned from a very, very, very long break due to...reasons. And now, I shall post...whenever I get done with a chapter. So, with season 7 just around the corner, November 2nd, I believe? I shall hurry up and get the rest of this fanfic done, I hope, before then. So, without further ado enjoy!)

Chapter 39

Chrome

Waking up to the sound of glass shattering, I took a quick glance around the room. Everyone was still asleep, even Oscar was passed out, too. However, I didn't see Jaune, Nora or Ren. Ruby wasn't in the room either.

Getting to my feet, I headed for the door, but my whole body felt a bit...heavy. Leaning against the doorframe, I saw Ruby and Qrow hugging. "You know, you can talk to me about stuff. Yang, too."

"Let's just get outta here." Qrow said to her.

I yawned, getting the attention of the two. "What time is it?" I asked.

Qrow shrugged as Ruby let out a soft sigh. "I don't know." she walked passed me and back into the living room. "I'll wake the others."

Nodding, I went over to the door and opened it, stepping outside and sitting down on the porch stairs. Feeling the cold wind blow passed me, I still felt extremely tired. Exhausted. I just wanted to sleep.

"Hey, Chrome." I glanced back to see Weiss yawning. "Glad you..." she yawned again. "Caught up with us."

I just nodded in reply. "Glad I did, too." I rested my head on my hand, still feeling extremely tired. "I wanna go back to bed..." I said with a sigh.

"I know what you mean..." she sat down next to me, her eyes pupils a bit dilated.

"Weiss." I glanced back to see Ruby standing in the doorway. "I asked you to hook up the trailer to Bumblebee."

Weiss just sighed as she stood up and pulled out her weapon. Using it, she welded the makeshift trailer hitch to the back of Yang's motorcycle. "There." Weiss sat back down as the others came outside. Blake and Oscar sat next to us on porch steps as Qrow and the rest stood around.

"Can we just go back to bed?" Oscar asked.

"If we're all so tired, maybe we should make breakfast?" Blake suggested.

"You wanna make it?" I asked her.

"Not really..."

Qrow and Yang push the flatbed trailer behind Bumblebee and hook it up. "You guys got the bike ready?" Ruby asked as she approached the two.

Yang just gestured to it.

"Well, it's done now. So let's hook this thing up and-" Qrow put his foot on the side of the trailer, and the tire on the opposite side went flat. He groaned in frustration before checking on the tire.

"You people are just beacons for bad luck, aren't you?" some old lady I just noticed said. I would've asked who she was but I was too exhausted to care.

Frustrated, Qrow just walks over to a nearby fence post and sits on the ground. Yang also sat on the ground by the well. "I'm starting to think the universe just doesn't want us getting to Atlas." she said.

"It's just a flat tire, I'm sure there's a spare." Ruby said with a sigh.

"It's not just that, it's everything. Storms, crashes, monsters... I'm so tired..." Yang replied.

"Me too. It feels like we're always having to fight to get by." Blake added.

"Yeah. But that's what we signed up for."

"We signed up to try and save the world, not just... delay the inevitable." Oscar said.

"Delay the inevitable?" I repeated before yawning.

"Last night, I... I couldn't stop thinking - why are we even going to Atlas?" Weiss asked.

Everyone shared troubled looks.

"Weiss, we have to."

"Why?" Yang asked, getting back to her feet. "Ozpin hid the Relics behind giant doors under enormous schools, but... how long would it take Salem to find a lamp in the middle of nowhere?"

"What? The Grimm might-"

"They'd find it eventually, sure, but bury it or just throw it down the well, it would take years. It might not even happen in our lifetime. But we could be done with it now." Yang told her younger sister.

Ruby detached the Relic of Knowledge from her belt, glancing at it before looking up at her teammates. Ruby glanced at the Relic one more time before walking over to the well.

"I am... really... tired..." Ruby said groggily.

I watched as Ruby held the relic over the well. She hesitated for a bit before suddenly screaming and dropping the relic. "No! No! No! I didn't mean to!"

"Ruby, it's okay." Weiss said softly.

"No! No, there's something down there! I saw it, it was looking at me!" she looked back into the well.

"Hey, it's okay. You just said you're tired. It's probably nothing. Now let's go." Yang said.

"What's wrong with you?! We can't just leave, we have to go down there! We have to get the lamp back! Oh, what was I thinking?!" she rubbed her forehead.

"All we have to do is fix this trailer. Hey, farm boy, check the shed for a spare." Qrow told Oscar.

"I'm not leaving without the lamp!" Ruby shouted.

"I'll go down with you..." Blake said with a sigh.

"We'll go down together." Weiss added.

"Fine!" Qrow got to his feet. "Get the stupid lamp. Oscar, fix the stupid tire." Qrow heads to the house, passing by me and the old lady on the porch.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Where do you think?" he shook his flask as he walked back into the house.

"Stupid..." the old lady said below her breath, just barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Chrome, c'mon!" I looked up to see Ruby and her team looking at me. "We're all going to get the relic." Ruby said.

"Right..." I slowly stood up and walked over, my body feeling extremely heavy.

Placing my hands on the side of the well, I looked in it to see nothing but black. "Who's first?" Yang asked.

I glanced at the others to see them looking from one another. Wanting to get this over with quickly, I vaulted over the side of the well and fell into the darkness below.

I wasn't able to really tell how far the ground was, which caused me to fall on my landing, twisting my ankle in the process. Landing on my back, the water instantly drenched my clothes as I let out a yelp of pain. "Damnit..." rubbing my ankle, I winced a bit.

"Chrome, you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I yelled up the well. "Just...messed up my landing." still rubbing my ankle, I winced again. "Much more awake now at least..."

After I said that, Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake landed next to me. Getting to my feet, I tried to take a step but fell thanks to my knee thanks to the pain. "Damnit..."

"Here." I saw a robotic hand offering help.

"Thanks." I accepted the help up and Yang wrapped my arm around her neck. "Twisted my ankle..."

"Just lean on me 'til we get outta here." Yang said.

"Did you see the relic?" Blake asked.

"No." I shook my head.

Weiss and Ruby pulled out their scrolls, using them as flashlights as we walked the dark tunnels. "Oh, come on, where is it?"

"Turn off your lights and just look for the glow?" Blake suggested.

"Okay..."

Ruby and Weiss turned off their flashlights, and Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose, proceeding forward with caution.

"There." I pointed to a soft blue glow further down the tunnel.

Ruby rushed ahead. "Guys, I-" she stopped and a scream eachoed through the tunnels.

"Ruby?!" Yang shouted. Ruby quickly rushed back to us. "What is it?"

Looking down the tunnel, countless skeleton-like Grimm crept toward us. Ruby took out Crescent Rose and fired multiple rounds at them. One of the Grimm let out an ear-piercing scream. My body suddenly felt like a boulder was dragging me down.

"What is this...?" Yang asked, struggling to help me stand as well as herself.

"My weapon... feels heavy..."

"Run!" I glanced back to see the old lady rushing towards us. "Now!"

"Go, go!" Ruby yelled as the old lady turned around to run back.

As we ran, another scream from the Grimm filled the air, causing Yang to drop me as my legs gave out. "Damnit..!" I got back up and Yang quickly grabbed my arm again.

"This way!" we all run down the tunnel Ruby pointed out. We continued to run through the complex underground passages while avoiding more of the Grimm's kind along the way. Making out way to an underground room, however another large group of Grimm were here. We tried a run toward the other way, but one of the Grimm let out another scream, causing us all to fall to the ground.

"I can't... do this... I can't..." Yang said as she tried to stand.

"An exit. An exit!" the old lady yelled.

"Come on!"

I tried to get up but felt all strength leave my body. Falling back onto the ground, I just didn't care anymore.

"Blake... get... up!" Ruby said.

Using what little strength I had, I looked back to see Blake laying on the ground, her eyes dilated.

"It's fine..."

More Grimm approached as Ruby looked on in horror. She tried to crawl and attempt to reach out towards Blake, who continues to lie down motionless. The Grimm reach their hands down to her and-

"BLAAAAAKE!"

The room flashed with a blinding white light. Feeling my strength return, I grabbed my sister's arm and helped her up. She quickly returned the favor by grabbing my arm and helping me to the stairs.

"They're locked!" Weiss shouted.

"Out of my way!"

The Grimm let out another screech. Falling back down, I rolled onto my back.

After a few seconds, the room filled white again. Hearing a gunshot, Blake helped me up the stairs. "We're back in the house?"

Qrow was sitting at the bar, out cold. "Uncle Qrow, get up!" Ruby shouted.

"Hey! Get off me! What are you doing here?"

"We're leaving, you idiot! Come on!" the old lady shouted.

Yang suddenly grabbed my arm and rushed me out of the room. "C'mon!"

"Oscar!" I shouted as we made it outside.

"Oscar!"

"Oscar! We have to go, now!" Yang shouted as she helped me onto the flatbed. After a few seconds, everyone else rushed out and climbed onto the flatbed.

Yang started up her motorcycle and wasted no time driving away from the now burning house.

Once we were pretty far away, the old lady spoke. "The Apathy. They're not strong or ferocious. They drain your will to go on. Bartleby's estate was hemorrhaging money towards the end. He wanted to cut costs on Huntsman protection, but in order to do that, he needed everyone calm... always."

Oscar was reading from the diary. "Managed to get two away from their pack. Hike back was miserable, but got the bastards in the cellar. Wife thinks I was out sealing the waterway entrance. I'll do it tomorrow and tell her the truth once these things take the edge off of everyone. I'm tired."

"The next page proves that he did, but not before the rest of the pack followed their missing pair all the way home. My guess is they made their way beneath the estate through the water tunnels that Bartleby sealed up the next morning. Bartleby's plan worked." the old lady took the book from Oscar. "No one was angry or sad or scared. No one was anything. And then... no one was left." She then closed the book and tossed it out into the snow.

"I'm... sorry for what I said... about giving up." Weiss said.

Yang stopped driving when she heard this. "Me too. We can't quit until the lamp is safe."

"It's not your fault. It was those... things."

"I should have known. The signs were all there, but I'd never seen an entire settlement withered away like that. I suppose my mind just isn't what it used to be." the old lady said.

"Miss Calavera? How do you know so much about the Grimm? And in the tunnels, you knew exactly what to say to make me... to make my eyes do that. How?" Ruby asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious, girl? I had Silver Eyes." Calavera replied.

End of chapter 39


	41. Chapter 40

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 40

Chrome

"I can't believe it. You... You're the Grimm Reaper, you were a legend! And then you disappeared..." Qrow said, astounded at Maria, the old lady's, story.

"How exactly does a legend just disappear?" Oscar asked.

"You never used your name, never showed your face. Lots of us thought you were just layin' low. Eventually, we just came to accept that you were probably dead. But the stories about you, I based my weapon off of yours. I wanted to be as good as the Grimm Reaper." Qrow added.

"Well, I'm nothing but a disappointment, so you're well on your way." Maria said.

"How can you say that?"

"Child, a Huntress is supposed to protect others to the bitter end. But after I lost my eyes, I only ever looked after myself. Even after my surgery, I was too afraid to fight. Afraid someone would find me again, finish what the others started. You shouldn't aspire to be like me, especially when some of you are clearly stronger already." Maria replied. "It's... comforting, seeing that your generation seems up to the task of inheriting this world. I'm just sorry I didn't do more to leave it in better shape."

"Well, maybe you can do something now. Teach me to use my powers the way you did." Ruby told her.

After she said that, her scroll rang. "It's Jaune!"

Yang stopped her bike, looking back in surprise. "How?"

"Hello?"

_"__Ruby! Oh, thank you! I've been checking my Scroll for your signal since we made it to the city!" _I heard Jaune say through the scroll.

"The city? Wait..."

She looks at the little signal symbol under Jaune's portrait, watching it get better as she points her Scroll toward the road ahead. A hill where the snow ends. Yang proceeds forward to drive us up the hill. At the top of the hill, a walled city was in the distance along the ocean.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived in Argus." Yang said.

Arriving just outside the city, we got off the bike as Yang disassembled the flatbed. "Cute! Boy! OZ!"

"Hm?" I looked back just in time to see Oscar get tackled by Nora in a hug. "Oh, come here!"

Jaune and Ren also arrive.

"Are you all okay?" Ren and Yang share a quick hug.

"We were so worried!" Jaune and Blake hugged as well.

"It's been kind of a crazy trip." Yang told them.

"That's an understatement." Weiss said.

"No kidding..." I crossed my arms.

"Wait, who's the old lady?" Nora asked.

"I'm so glad you're all safe." Blake said.

"Seriously..."

"Ah! You're gonna love this place!" Nora told us.

I placed my hands in my pockets as I followed Nora and Ren.

A few minutes passed as we found a trolly and boarded it. "It's a lot bigger than I thought it'd be." Yang said.

"It's actually one of the largest non-capital cities in all of Remnant." Ren told us.

"No way! But wait, wouldn't it be harder to settle something this big away from the main Kingdom?" Ruby asked.

"Well, it was, until Mantle showed up. Early settlement attempts by Mistral didn't go well. But colonists from Mantle were able to help them brave the cold climate and return for goods that Solitas couldn't provide." Jaune explained.

"The two nations worked together to create a hybrid city. While it falls under Mistral domain, Atlas keeps a military presence here to help keep the people safe and keep trade between the two nations steady." Ren added.

"Well, until recently..."

The trolley makes a stop and everyone hopped off.

"We should probably start looking for a ship." I said, glancing at the ocean.

"So, where have you guys been staying?" Oscar asked.

"Uh..." Jaune chuckled nervously.

"There you are!"

As the trolley leaves, a blonde woman stood with her baby son in her arm on the other side of the street waving to Jaune.

"Is that...?"

"Hey, Saph." Jaune smiled and waved back.

Ruby looked from the woman to Jaune a couple of times. "Your sister?" I asked him.

"One of them..." Jaune replied before heading towards her. "Come on."

Later, all of us were inside Saphron's house, the name of Jaune's sister.

"I can't believe I'm meeting your sister! I have so many questions." Ruby said.

"Oh, I can give you the rundown later!" Saphron said.

"Will you guys knock it off?" Jaune asked.

"What? I love telling stories about my baby brother." she squeezed Jaune's cheek.

"I am not a baby!" Jaune said after getting Saphron's hand away from him. "That is a baby." he pointed at Adrian, Saphron's son.

Yang and Weiss get all wide-eyed as they fuss over Adrian. Both of them making baby talk, as well.

"So Saphron, you're the only Arc living here?" I asked.

A picture on the bookshelf of the Arc siblings all together can be seen, with a young Jaune at the center with pigtails and a deadpan expression while holding a sign that says "HELP" on it while his sisters do various crazy things around him.

"Yep! Moved the second I could. Jaune and I are the only two living away from home." Saphron said. "I guess he just wanted to be like his big sis."

"I, uh..." Jaune groaned.

"Aw, you didn't deny it!"

The two siblings play fight with each other by pulling each other's cheeks. Suddenly, the door opened to a dark haired lady with glasses carrying an armful of groceries.

"Everyone, this is my wife, Terra Cotta." Saphron said.

"Hello!"

"Hey there!"

"Nice to meet you."

"Why, hello there! Wow, quite a party, you weren't kidding. Hun, can I get some help please?" Terra asked Saphron.

Saphron quickly ran over to help Terra in the kitchen.

Later on, Jaune, Nora and Ren helped make sandwiches for everyone.

"And you're sure it's alright if we stay with you?" Weiss asked.

"Of course, we're happy to house Huntsmen and Huntresses." Saphron replied.

"You all risk so much to keep people like us safe. It's the least we can do." Terra added. "Especially for such an elite Huntsman like yourself." she said to Qrow. "Although, I will say I was surprised to learn you had students helping you. Is that even... legal?"

Ruby nudged Qrow's arm to get him to pay attention. "Uh, of course. Think of it as an extended training mission. Trust me, I was a professor. Even went to the same academy as them. Let me tell ya, these kids are way better than we were at their age."

Jaune, Ren and Nora walked back into the room with plates full of sandwiches. Ruby gasps happily upon seeing them.

"Well, not better than me specifically, but a lot of students-"

"Shut up, there's food!" Ruby shouted.

Yang offered me a sandwhich but I declined. "I'm not hungry."

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." Terra suddenly left the room. "Hello?"

"Is everything okay?" Blake asked.

"Oh, yeah, it will be. Terra's a technician for the town's relay tower. Unfortunately, the military's radar system is also housed there." Saphron said before making baby talj to Adrian. "Guess what's been on the fritz lately and who's getting falsely blamed."

Terra peeked back into the room. "Me."

"So, what's your plan for tomorrow?" Saphron asked.

"Well..." Ruby swallowed her food. "We're trying to make our way to Atlas. We'll probably start with the military base."

Nora and Ren share concerned looks.

"So, we kind of already tried that, and... it didn't go... super great."

"Come on, it couldn't be that bad..."

The next day, we all walked up to the Atlesian Military base on the island off the coast of Argus, only for the gates to abruptly close on us before we could even enter.

"Great..."

End of chapter 40


	42. Chapter 41

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 41

Chrome

"Come on! You didn't even hear us out!" Yang shouted as she banged the gate with her fist.

"Our orders are clear: The Mistral-Atlas border is closed!" one of the guards stated.

"Please!" the other said.

"Have a good day!"

"But-"

"A good day!" the two guards boomed in unison.

"Hey, if you don't wanna believe that I'm friends with Ironwood-"

"General Ironwood!" the two guards corrected Qrow.

"Yeah, General Ironwood, then fine. But look, we have Weiss Schnee with us and we're trying to get her home safely." Qrow finished.

Weiss looked down with reluctance upon hearing Qrow say that. The two guards look to each other before turning their attention back to us.

"Approach!"

Weiss glanced at me but I just just shrugged in reply. Weiss then walked up to the gate and the two guards step up and bend down to inspect her. After a moment, both guards stand straight back up.

"Very well!" the two said in unison.

"You may speak with our commanding officer!"

"We will fetch her at once!"

The two guards turn around in sync, and chant "Hup hup hup" and "Atlas Atlas Atlas" as they run to get their superior.

"They were... kind of-"

"Super weird?" Ruby finished for Blake. "Uh, yeah."

"Seriously." I rubbed the back of my head. "If all of Atlas' military is like this, I might want to stay behind..."

"Hmm..."

"What's wrong?" Oscar asked Maria.

"Well, I... may know this commanding officer..."

"That's good, isn't it? If she's your friend, then maybe she'd be more willing to help us." Ruby said.

"I wouldn't exactly call us... 'friends'."

"Acquaintances?" Weiss asked.

"Not quite."

"Colleagues?" Blake suggested.

"Warmer."

"Enemies?" Yang asked.

"That's the one!" Maria said.

"Great..." I rubbed my forehead.

"Oh, yes. I come through here about once every ten years to get my eyes checked up in Atlas. You bring outside cashews on one flight, and suddenly you're placed on the additional screening list for life!" Maria explained.

"You've gotta be kidding me..."

"Now, now, let's not give up hope yet. Maybe she's dead!" Maria said.

Suddenly, the gates open up quickly, and the two guards return.

"Introducing!"

"Special operative!"

"Caroline Cordovin!" the two guards said in unison.

A short lady, around Maria's age if I had to guess, approached. "I was expecting her to be a bit taller..."

Once she and Maria locked eyes, she approached her. "Witch."

"She-devil." Maria responded.

"Hm. I've seen you've chosen larger contraband to smuggle this time." Cordovin said.

"Oh, Cordo. You know they say time changes people, but I see you've still got that stick right up your-"

"H-hello!" Ruby said quickly to cut Maria off. "Miss, uh, Cordovin. My name is Ruby Rose, and I was wondering if you would hear us out about-"

"I've already heard what your other little friends had to say, Miss Rose." she looked to Jaune, Nora and Ren. "What are you doing back here?! I thought I told you to leave!"

"And I told you we wouldn't rest until you let us through!" Nora shouted back as she tried to charge forward, only to be held back by her teammates.

"Nice to see you again as well!" Ren shouted.

"You civilians are clearly incapable of comprehending the importance of our mission here in Argus." Cordo said. "So allow me to say this slowly, with smaller words: This base, that relay tower, the very safety of Argus are all gifts from the glorious Kingdom of Atlas! And it is my duty to uphold them, as only I have the wit and tenacity for such a task."

"Such wit!" the first guard said.

"Such tenacity!" the second added.

"Or maybe Atlas just wanted to get you as far from the kingdom as possible." Maria told her.

"You're just like the rest of these Argus ingrates!" Cordo growled. "This city wouldn't even be here if it weren't for our Atlesian ancestors, and what do we get in return? The entire world is ready to put a knife to our throats!"

"Please, we know your kingdom had nothing to do with the Fall of Beacon. We were there." Ruby said.

"No one's happy about the Atlas borders or embargo, but I know General Ironwood is just worried. It's why we need to talk to-"

"The General is no coward!" Cordo cut Weiss off. "Atlas is strong. If all the kingdoms plan to make us their enemy, then so be it! Atlas will prevail!"

"Atlas will prevail!" the two guards said in sync.

"Could you two just stop?" I asked, rubbing my forehead.

"If Miss Schnee has truly come to her senses and wishes to return to her family, then, of course, the Atlas military will escort her home." Cordo said. "But the kingdom will not be responsible for her 'friends' of... questionable character." Cordo looked at me and Blake as she said that.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss growled.

"It means we're done here." Cordo turned back and walked inside the base.

"Oh yeah? Well, your face looks... like a big dumb boot!" Nora shouted.

"Way to show her, Nora..." Jaune deadpanned.

"I don't..."

"Weiss. I told you we wouldn't leave your side for a second." Ruby reasurred her. "We'll find a way to Atlas. Together."

"So... where are we going now?" I asked.

"Yeah, what's the plan?"

"The plan?" Qrow asked bitterly. "The plan just got shut on our face three times over. I'm going for a drink."

"Uncle Qrow, I really think we should try and come up with something..." Qrow walked away from Ruby before she could finish. "...together."

"What's his problem? It's not your fault we can't go on." Jaune said.

"If he's gonna be a jerk then we'll just come up with something without him. I mean, we've got Ozpin with us! He usually knows what to do." Nora said.

"Yeah!" I snapped my fingers. "Oz you got any ideas?" I turned to Oscar.

Oscar just looked down.

"What is it?"

"We...should probably talk somewhere else." Yang told us.

Back at Saphron's house, Yang and the others told me, Jaune, Nora and Ren about Ozpin's past. How he had a relationship with Salem. How he had a family with her. And how she was immortal.

"Are you fu-?!" my anger boiled over, as a growl replaced the word I was about to say. I paced around the room, my arms crossed.

Letting out a yell, Jaune punched the wall.

"Jaune!" Ruby shouted.

"Everything we did was for nothing!" Jaune yelled.

"That's not true." Blake said softly.

"Really?" I yelled. "Really?!" I kept pacing as I let out a quick, anger-filled chuckle. "How are we supposed to win against this?!"

"I, um..."

"He's right." Ren agreed with me.

Everyone was silent. "Wow... Great plan everyone!" Jaune said with extreme sarcasm.

"Look, none of this is great, we know. But we're not the bad guys here." Oscar said.

"Are we sure about that?" Jaune's tone was hostile.

"What?"

"He's in your head, isn't he? Did you already know about this?" Jaune stormed over to Oscar.

"He didn't know any of it!" Weiss told him.

Jaune grabbed Oscar's shirt and pushed him into the wall. "How much longer can we even trust him?!"

"Jaune!" Yang yelled.

"How do we even know it's really him?! What if we have been talking to that liar this whole time?!" Jaune shouted.

"Jaune!" Ruby glared at Jaune, who glares back at her. He looks back over to Oscar, who is cowering in fear. Jaune let go of Oscar before heading upstairs, a door slamming a few seconds later.

"Is he... gonna be okay?" Yang asked.

"I don't know!" Nora got up and left.

"I think it would be best if we had some time to ourselves." Ren headed upstairs as well.

"Would you quit pacing?" I stopped in my tracks and looked to Weiss. I hadn't even realized I was pacing this whole time.

Clenching my fists, I headed for the front door. "I'm getting some air." I told the others before opening the door and stepping outside.

"Chro-" Yang wasn't able to finish as I slammed the door behind me.

Putting my hands in my pockets, I began heading down the street. How are we supposed to defeat Salem if she can't be killed? "Damnit!"

End of chapter 41


	43. Chapter 42

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 42

An hour later

Chrome

Walking through Argus, I didn't know where I was going. I just needed time to myself. Wandering around, I kept trying to think of ways Salem could be stopped.

She has unimaginable power. She has a team of who knows how many. And Ozpin couldn't even stop her. So, what hope do we have?

"Chrome?" I was torn out of my thoughts as Oscar walked up to me wearing a green coat and new clothes.

"What?" I crossed my arms.

"You're not still mad, are you?" he asked.

"I might be." I told him. "What are you even doing out here?"

"I...thought I could use some new clothes." he shrugged.

"Hm." I glanced away from him.

"I'm heading back to the house now." he told me.

He waited a few seconds for my reply before walking passed me. As he did, I let out a sigh. "Oz." I heard Oscar stop in his tracks.

"He won't talk to you." Oscar told me.

"...right." placing my hands in my pockets, I walked away.

After a while longer of just walking around, I decided to start heading back to Saphron's house. I'd cooled off a bit and was a little tired by now.

Walking inside, everyone was in the middle of the living-room talking. "And if you think you can keep up with us 'kids'...we'd be happy to have you." Ruby said, looking at her uncle who was half way up the stairs.

"What's going on?" I asked, stepping inside.

"Jaune has the idea to steal a military airship to slip into Atlas undetected." Weiss told me.

"That's..." I sighed. "I'm too tired for this." I walked by everyone and started heading up the stairs. "Wake me up when someone has a _stable_ idea."

"It _could _work." Blake said as I reached the top of the stairs.

"And it'll _most likely _fail." I replied. "I'm going to bed."

End of chapter 42


	44. Chapter 43

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 43

The following day

Chrome

Walking downstairs, everyone sat in a circle. "You're finally awake." Oscar said once he saw me.

"Didn't know you were waiting on me." I crossed my arms. "What's going on?"

"We're trying to figure out a plan to steal an Atlas ship." Ruby told me. "We're-"

"Let me stop you there." I cut her off. "This isn't going to work. Am I the only one here who realizes just how dangerous this plan is? If we get caught, that's it! This is the Atlas _military!_"

"It's our only option." Jaune told me.

"Why are you so against it?" Nora asked. "Sure it's dangerous, but it's still a shot at getting to Atlas."

"I'm against it because if something happens to us, who's left to stop Salem?" I replied. "You'll be imprisoned and I'll be-" I stopped myself, realizing just _why _I was scared of going to Atlas.

"You'll be what?" Oscar asked.

"Chrome, you okay?" Jaune asked. "You look sick."

"I'll be killed..." I said softly.

"Killed?" Ruby repeated. She, Jaune, Ren and Nora had the same confused look. Yang, Blake, Qrow and Weiss, however, realized what I was talking about. "What makes you think that?"

"I..."

"He's a Schnee." Weiss told everyone. "My half-brother."

"What?!" Jaune almost yelled.

"It was pretty obvious." Qrow took a swig from his flask. "All of the signs were there."

"You knew?" I asked him.

"Yep." he shrugged. "I was suspicious after watching your fight during the tournament. Then Winter confirmed it when I asked her."

"I never would've thought..." Ren said. "The Schnee's hate Faunus. I'd never suspect one would be related."

"So, how are you related to Blake, then?" Nora asked. "Did one of your parents cheat or something?"

"We're cousins." Blake told them. "Our father's brother and Weiss' mother...met in Atlas."

"If we get caught, and Chrome gets captured, word would quickly make it back to father that a Faunus with Schnee DNA is in Atlas." Weiss explained. "They do all sorts of tests on Faunus prisoners. Finding out their bloodline and whatnot. Chrome would surely be exposed and father would do everything in his power to 'cleanse the family name' before word got to the press. Even if it meant having to kill him..."

"What should we do, then?" Ruby asked.

I took a deep breath. "If this truly is the only option... We have no choice."

"There could be another way, right?" Nora asked.

"Unlikely." Qrow said after taking a swig from his flask. "This is our only option."

Everyone was silent.

"We have to try." I said, breaking the silence after about a minute. "We've come too far to stop now."

"But if you're caught-"

"I know." I glanced to the floor. "Let's figure out a plan."

End of chapter 43


	45. Chapter 44

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 44

The next day

Chrome

Leaning against a tree, I waited for Blake and Yang to finish talking. Once they got done talking, Blake walked over to me. "You ready?"

"Yeah..." I pushed myself off the tree.

"Come on." she walked towards the relay tower and I followed.

Once there, we began looking for the control box. However, there wasn't any guards around. "Shouldn't this place have at least one guard on duty?" I asked.

"I don't like it..." Blake said.

"Keep your guard-" I was cut off as a shotgun blast hit my shoulder.

"Up?" me and Blake turned to see Adam standing a few feet away. His White Fang mask was replaced by a black blindfold. "Took a while for you two to get away from your little friends." he sheathed his sword.

Blake helped me to my feet as Adam aimed his weapon at us.

Drawing our weapons, me and Blake stood at the ready.

After a moment passed, Adam rushed us. Clashing our weapons together, Adam slashed my arm as he kicked Blake back. Firing multiple rounds at us, I blocked each shot with my swords as Blake jumped to a higher level of the tower.

Adam knocked me to the ground before chasing Blake. Getting to my feet, I followed him.

Jumping behind Adam, me and Blake stood at the ready. She just nodded and the two of us rushed him. However, Adam managed to dodge and block our attacks before knocking one of my weapons and Blake over the side of the tower.

Using her ribbon, she caught herself and landed safely on the ground. "We need to go!" she shouted at me.

Turning to follow her, Adam rushed me. Blocking his sword with my remaining weapon, he used his strength to push me into the railing, causing me to lean back over it.

Managing to get one of my hands free from the lock, I quickly created a glyph behind Adam and shot an icicle into his back. As he was stunned, I moved out from under him and pushed him over the railing. He landed on his feet as I took the chance to rejoin my sister.

She tossed me my lost weapon before leaping into the trees, using her ribbon to swing from branch to branch as I used my glyphs to keep up with her.

"Can you do anything besides run?!" Adam shouted at us.

As we ran, I heard a shot ring out as Blake crashed to the ground below. "Blake!" I quickly turned back to help just as Adam reached her, slashing his sword but only managing to cut off her trench coat.

Landing next to Blake, I blocked Adam's next swing and kicked him back, allowing Blake to get back up and continue running.

Emerging from the trees, we found ourselves standing on a natural stone bridge in front of a waterfall. Sprinting across the bridge, we came to a stop as Adam landed in front of us.

The three of us stood in silence for a few seconds as I pulled the levers on both of my weapons. Adam charged forward and I immediately threw one of my blades at him as Blake rushed in. Adam knocked the blade away before engaging with Blake. The two clashed as I recalled my blade and rushed in as it reconnected with it's hilt.

Nearing the two, Blake caught Adam's sword in her cleaver/sheath and knocked him away. Letting out a frustrated growl, he charged us.

Throwing my second blade at him, Adam slid under it and quickly got back to his feet. Slashing at him, Adam blocked my second sword with his scabbard and shot me pointblank in the chest, knocking me a few feet away.

Sliding to a stop, I propped myself up as he and Blake fought again. He managed to knock her to the ground and I watched as he activated his semblance and slashed at her. Blake tried to block it with her weapon but Adam's blade shattered through it, leaving Blake's weapon in two.

He raised his sword over her, ready to finish her off.

Forcing myself to my feet, I recalled my second blade and rushed forward, aiming and firing a few rounds to distract him. He moved away from Blake as he blocked each shot, his hair and clothes glowing red as his semblance powered up.

Reaching him, I swung my blades at him but he easily blocked each attack. Pulling the lever on one of my blades, I threw it passed him and immediately called it back without stopping my flurry of attacks.

Adam glanced back just as the blade got near, barely having enough time to move his head out of the way as the blade connected with it's hilt. Giving him no time to recover, I swung again but had to quickly move my sword to block Adam's as he used his semblance.

His weapon tore right through mine, shattering the blade into metal shards and dust as I was knocked back, my aura flickering.

Slowly, Adam turned to face me and Blake, his blindfold gone. His right eye was a healthy blue. But his left was scarred by a brand with the letters SDC.

Adam clenched his weapon as he approached me, his eyes filled with anger. Slashing his weapon at me, Blake suddenly jumped in the way, only to be knocked into the cliffside of the waterfall. "BLAKE!" ignoring Adam, I rushed to the side of the bridge to see Blake laying motionless on a small overhang.

"I'm surprised." Adam chuckled behind me. "She didn't run away this time." Turning to Adam, I was fueled by an overwhelming amount of rage. One of my weapons was shattered and the other lie feet away. "You'll be next, Schnee!"

I clenched my fists as I waited for him to make the first move.

End of chapter 44


	46. Chapter 45

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 45

Chrome

Our eyes locked as Adam slowly moved to the left and I mirrored his actions. "I considered you my brother at a point in time, Adam." I told him.

"And what do you consider me now?" he asked.

"Another monster that needs to be dealt with."

Narrowing his eyes, he rushed me with blinding speed. As he slashed, I jumped back, barely missing the tip of his sword as it sliced through the air.

Placing my hand on the ground to keep myself from sliding back, I rushed toward Adam and he quickly took a defensive stance. As I reached him, he slashed again but I just fell to my knees, my momentum sliding me under his sword.

Getting back to my feet, I rushed to my remaining sword and picked it up, turning around just in time to block a strike from Adam. Pushing him back, he stabbed his sword into the ground to keep from sliding.

"You're going to pay, Adam." I told him as I readied myself.

"Why don't you just lay down and die, already?"

"If you wanted me dead, you shouldn't have let me live back in Beacon." I growled as we began circling each other. "And you really shouldn't have followed Blake here."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm going to kill you. Here. And now." creating a glyph, I rushed forward and swung my blade, connecting with Adam's scabbard as he moved it to block my attack.

Pulling back for another strike, Adam aimed his scabbard at me and fired off a shot. Raising my sword, it connected with the side of it, the force causing me to slide back a few feet.

As I regained my balance, laughter filled the air. "You're going to kill me?" Adam said between laughs. "Did you forget? I know all of your moves. All of your techniques. You don't stand a chance."

"Not _all_ of them." pulling the magazine out of my weapon, I replaced it with a dust filled one. Infusing my glyph with lightning dust, I summoned one under my feet.

Adam quickly rushed me, trying to stop me from what I was about to do. However, he was too slow.

Dodging Adam's attack, I created a glyph behind me and used it to push myself towards him, slashing his chest as I passed by before using another glyph to leap back towards him.

Creating countless glyphs around him, I bounced off them and slashed at Adam with each passing. He wasn't able to catch me thanks to my Time Dilation as I slashed at him with more and more speed.

Pressing against another glyph, I launched myself at Adam only to be blasted back by a shot from his scabbard. Rolling across the bridge, I finally came to a stop a few yards away from him.

Getting to my feet, I felt my aura flicker and break as did Adam's. Holding my arm, Adam slowly stalked towards me. "It's about time we finish this, Schnee."

Raising my sword, Adam tossed his scabbard to the ground as he raised his blade as well.

After a moment passed, the two of us rushed each other. Just as we met, we both slashed our blades at one another as we passed by.

Holding still, I felt blood soak some of my hair and trickle down my cheek as a cough came from behind me. Standing up straight, I placed my weapon on my back as I looked to see Adam hunched over, clutching his chest.

He had fallen to his knees at the edge of the bridge in front of the waterfall. He was staring directly at me as I walked towards him.

Reaching him, he looked up at me. "I should've killed you back at Beacon." he said as he spat blood from his mouth.

Leaning forward to meet his eye level, I spoke. "I'll be sure not to make the same mistake." raising my foot, I kicked him off the bridge and into the water below.

Glancing back, I saw his scabbard laying a few feet away. Walking over to it, I picked it up and looked it over before tossing it off the side of the bridge as well. "Good riddance."

"Chrome?" I looked back to see Blake walking towards me, holding her side.

"You're okay!" I tried to take a step towards her but collapsed.

"What happened?!" she asked as she looked me over.

"I got him." I told her. "He won't be following you anymore."

She didn't reply as she looked over my arms, chest and face. "You're covered in blood!"

"It wasn't an easy fight..." I chuckled but winced as a slight stinging pain rushed through my chest.

As Blake looked me over, she suddenly gasped and moved back, her hands over her mouth. "Chrome..."

"What?" I asked.

She slowly reached for my head and I moved my right hand to follow hers.

Reaching up, I felt around my head and noticed my right cat ear was cut. The reason why my white hair was currently soaked red with blood. "One of your ears..." Blake said softly. "Y..your ear is..." she trailed off as she began to sob softly. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's not your fault." I told her as I attempted to stand. "It's better than losing my life."

Blake wrapped her arms around me as the adrenaline began to slowly fade, replaced with the pain of my injured cat ear. "We should probably get back to the others..." I said softly.

End of chapter 45


	47. Chapter 46

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

(I made a slight change to the previous chapter. Instead of Chrome losing an entire ear, right cat ear was just cut slightly.

ON TO THE CHAPTER!)

Chapter 46

Chrome

Leaning on Blake, we emerged from the trees, seeing Ruby, Yang and the others standing a few feet away from us. "Chrome!" Yang rushed over to us as soon as she noticed me and Blake.

"Hey." I gave a weak smile.

"What happened to you?!" she began to quickly look me over.

"Adam..." Blake said softly. "He followed us."

"Adam is here?!" Yang asked, a look of hate and slight fear spread across her face.

"He was." I told her. "But he won't be following us any further. I made sure he wouldn't."

A loud roar suddenly caught our attention. Looking out over the ocean, a massive Grimm was approaching the city. "A...leviathan?"

"Yes..." Weiss turned to us. "and we just ruined the only thing capable of stopping it..."

Blake helped me over to the aircraft Weiss and Maria stole. Boarding it, I sat down, resting my head against the wall of the ship. The others climbed in and Maria took the pilot's seat.

"This is your fault! YOUR FAULT! This is..." Cordovin shouted at us as Maria flew us away.

"I suppose I have to be the bad guy and say it, getting the lamp to Atlas is still our top priority, and right now we have the perfect opportunity to head straight for it. We may not get another chance like this." Maria said.

"No way!" Yang replied.

"We can't leave, not like this."

"It's like you said, a Huntress is supposed to protect others to the bitter end." Blake told her.

Maria looks to Ruby before turning the ship around.

"We need to head for the Leviathan. Jaune, can you and Ren be ready to mask our ship?" Ruby asked them.

"I think we can manage."

"Got a few ideas?" Jaune asked.

"I've got one." Ruby nodded.

"Eyes up, everybody. It's back." Qrow told us.

Looking out the window of the airship and towards the water, I saw the Leviathan approach one of the defensive barriers around the city. The giant Grimm shot out an energy beam from it's mouth, destroying the barrier.

"It tore straight through...!" Qrow said.

_"__All squadrons, fall back to evacuation procedures. Disengage Leviathan! I repeat, disengage! Over!" _a voice said through the radio.

"No, wait!" Ruby ran up to the radio.

"Ruby!"

"We can stop it!" Ruby said into the radio.

_"Who is this? Identify yourself!"_

"I'm a Huntress. My team and I are heading to the Leviathan and can weaken it for you to attack!" Ruby explained.

"We can?" Jaune asked.

"I can." Ruby told us.

"Ruby, when I said 'trial by fire'-"

"I did it at Beacon and at the farm." Ruby cut Maria off.

"You really think you can do it now?" Weiss asked.

"I don't have a choice."

_"Manta 5-1, your ship is currently flagged as hostile. You will receive no support, over."_

Ruby picked the radio back up. "Fine, we'll do it alone if we have to."

"We can hit it while it's stopped at the next barrier. Ren, you're up!" Ruby said.

Jaune used his aura to boost Ren's as he masked the ship using his semblance. The Leviathan made its way to the next barrier and charged its energy breath again.

"We're too late! Pull up!"

The aircraft pulls up out of the way as the Leviathan fires its breath, destroying the next barrier and toppling a cupola off one of the buildings in Argus. Ren and Jaune collapse as their Auras drained.

"Damn it...!"

"That's all I've got!" Ren said, out of breath.

"It's on the move again! We need to stop it!"

"What do we do?" Yang asked.

Ruby placed a hand on her chin before turning to Weiss. Without a word spoken, Weiss just rolled her eyes before creating a glyph. Emerging from it was a Queen Lancer which Ruby quickly got on top of before being flown out to the Leviathan as Yang and Nora shot at it.

"Eyes on us, ugly!"

"Is it working?" I asked as I got to my feet, placing a hand on the wall of the ship to keep myself balanced, my other hand clutching my side.

"Unfortunately, yes! Hang on!"

I could see the Lancer stop in front of the Leviathan. "You got this, Ruby." I said softly.

After a few moments, the Leviathan turned it's attention from us back to Ruby. "Why'd it turn away?!"

Suddenly, as the Leviathan charged another attack, a blinding white light came from Ruby, encasing the giant Grimm in stone.

"She did it..." I let out a sigh of relief as I slid down the wall of the airship, my eyes closing on their own, allowing me to get some rest.

A few hours later

Slowly opening my eyes again, I glanced around the airship, seeing everyone still awake and talking to each other. Yawning, I drew their attention. "Someone's finally awake." Nora said.

"Sorry, sorry." I apologized. "I tried to-"

"You don't need to explain." Ruby told me. "Blake's already told us what happened."

"Sounded like you could really use the rest after your fight with Adam." Jaune said. "So, we thought it'd be better to let you sleep."

"You woke up at just the right time, kid." Qrow told me. "We're not that much further from Atlas."

"Atlas..." I said softly. "Right..."

"What's wrong?" Yang asked.

"Nothing." I shook my head. "Just a bit uneasy."

"I don't blame you." Weiss said. "You'll be in the same place as my father."

Once she said that, everyone glanced around a bit. "We'll make sure he won't find out." Yang said, placing her mechanical hand over mine.

"I'm also a bit...nervous." I added.

"Why?"

"I'll also be able to see my biological mother for the first time." I replied. "At least...I hope I get to."

"I'm sure you-"

"Hey, if you've never seen Atlas in person before, you don't wanna miss this." Qrow said, cutting Weiss off.

Standing up, all of us walked over to see. "Is it weird that I'm sorta nervous?" Ruby asked.

"No, I'll believe we've made it to Atlas when I see it." Yang said.

"Well... believe it."

The airship comes out of the clouds, and the massive floating city of Atlas is seen coming into view.

"Whoa!" I stared in awe.

"You know, you make the trip up to Atlas over and over, but you never get used to that view." Maria's prosthetic eyes began to mess up. "Oh, come on!"

Weiss suddenly leaned forward, staring up at something. "Weiss, what is it?" I asked as I followed her gaze.

Above the city of Atlas were many Atlas Airships.

"The Atlas air fleet... I knew all of our ships were called back, but..."

"They're set up like they're expecting an attack..." Qrow finished for Weiss.

Suddenly, the radio turned on.

_"__Manta 5-1, welcome home..."_

End of chapter 46

(I've finally caught up to the story and now have to play the waiting game until November. Man, I really hope the time flies.

Until then, ciao!)


	48. Chapter 47

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 47

Chrome

_"Manta 5-1, welcome home. Please continue your approach to Atlas docking bay Omega-12. A security team will meet you there. Over." _the woman said over the radio.

"I don't understand... What's happening here?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know..."

"But we are here. We got the lamp to Atlas. So, I guess we land and get some answers." Jaune said.

Folding my arms, I walked to the back of the ship, looking out the window.

"I'm not so sure..." Weiss spoke. She stood between the pilot and copilot seats, staring ahead at the floating city of Atlas and the fleet. "I've never seen our forces deployed so aggressively before. If we land in a stolen ship, there's no way the security team will let us anywhere near Ironwood. They might even take me back to my father..."

"That's not all they'll do." I said.

I could feel everyone look back at me. "Right..." Ruby said softly. "If Chrome's caught..."

"Yeah." I placed a hand next to the window.

"Maybe stealing an Atlas ship wasn't the best idea." Yang said.

After a few seconds of silence, Blake spoke. "So?"

"Winter!" Weiss chimed. "Put some distance between us and the fleet." she told Maria.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Maria said before heading to the city below Atlas.

Flying through the darkened city of Mantle, I unconsciously began thinking of what could happen if I was caught. Being an ex-White Fang member, as well as the secret child of Weiss' mother...I couldn't see a way I'd be walking out of here alive if Weiss' father got wind of it.

"Chrome!" I jumped as Weiss' voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Come on." I glanced around to see the ship had landed and was also empty except for me and Weiss.

"Right..." following her out of the ship, we quickly met up with the others on the main street. Keeping my head lowered a bit and cat ears folded back, I tried to avoid looking at anyone passing by. I could feel myself getting more and more uneasy with each second.

Turning the corner of the block, I couldn't help but feel as though everyone we passed knew who I was. I don't feel safe here.

As I walked, I felt someone suddenly grab my arm. Looking over, I saw it was Yang. She had pulled me inside of some shop that everyone else walked into.

Heading back to the door, I took a look outside before moving back in and leaning against the wall next to the door. Taking a glance outside every few seconds, I couldn't shake the feeling that any second now I could be in cuffs.

"Chrome?" I glanced up to see Blake standing in front of me.

"Hey." I said before taking another glance outside.

"You seem...on edge."

I took another glance outside. Not noticing what she said. Feeling a hand touch the side of my head, I looked back to see Blake standing with some bandages in her hand. "Oh. Blake, you-"

She didn't let me finish as she began wrapping my injured cat ear in the bandage. "There." she smiled as she took a step back. "Better."

Leaning against the wall again, Yang approached and handed what looked like a cloak out to me. "Here. It'll help hide your face."

"Thanks." taking it from her and putting it on, I pulled the hood over my head. It was pretty strange how a single piece of clothing made me feel a lot better.

"You can thank this guy for it." she told me, pointing back at some old man in a chair that had...legs.

"Oh." I looked at him. "Thanks."

He just smiled and nodded. "Anyways, what was I saying?" he said. "Oh, right. My daughter has told me so much about you."

"Your...daughter?" Ruby asked.

A loud alarm began to go off as civilians outside ran. "Trouble." Jaune and the others rushed outside and I quickly followed.

Stopping in the middle of an intersection, we all readied our weapons.

Further down the street, AK-200s were knocked into the street. A few backed away from whatever it was, firing before being jumped on by Saber Tooth Grimm. Readying my remaining sword, the Grimm turned their attention to us.

As they got closer, I pulled the lever on my hilt and threw the blade at the Grimm. It stabbed into one of them, turning it to dust, before I recalled the blade. As it attatched to its hilt, Yang used her weapons to propel herself forward.

Seeing more rush towards me, I was about to use my semblance but that idea was immediately discarded as I remembered where I was. Shaking my head, one of the Grimm pounced towards me, only to be impaled on the tip of Weiss' rapier.

She glanced at me before turning her attention to a small pack of 4 Grimm heading towards us. Creating a few glyphs on the ground, Weiss raised her right hand and the Grimm floated into the air.

Rushing forward, I jumped to the first Grimm, thrusting my sword into its neck as I pulled the lever on my hilt, detaching the blade. As I jumped over to the one behind it, I shot the other two before recalling my blade, having it slice the fourth Grimm in half as it reconnected to the hilt.

Seeing most of the Grimm were killed, I turned around just as another pounced towards Blake. Raising my weapon to shoot it, a green beam suddenly cut it in half followed by more beams killing the remaining Grimm.

Looking to the source, a girl in a skirt flew in front of the shattered moon, with the help of thrusters in her boots, before landing a few yards in front of us. She seemed familiar but I couldn't quite place where I'd seen her before.

"Penny." Ruby said softly.

"Daughter. Why don't you say hello to your friends?" the old man from the shop said.

Turning to face us, Penny smiled as she saw Ruby. "Sal..."

"Huh?"

"U..." Penny got in a runner's stance.

"Egh?"

"TATIONS!" Penny suddenly dashed towards Ruby, tackling her to the ground with high speed.

Everyone began putting their weapons away as Penny sprung back onto her feet. "It is such a pleasure to see you all again!"

"Penny, I-I thought you-"

"Died?" the old man asked. "I guess in a matter of speaking, she did. But we were able to recover her core from Amity Arena. Once it'd made its way back to Atlas, it took me some time, but-"

"I'm as good as new!" Penny said. "Better even! And now I'm the official protector of the city!"

"That's my girl! We're not going to let a little ripping to shreds stop us, are we?"

"No, sir!" Penny smiled.

"This is..."

"Strangely wholesome." Blake finished for Weiss.

"Sounds like Penny to me." Yang added.

"We have so many things to catch up about." Penny grabbed Ruby's shoulders. "I cannot wait." another alarm sounded further off in the city. "It seems we will have to wait." taking a step back, she saluted as her rocket boots began to fire up. "Let's talk more later I can't waittohearaboutallyouradventures-" I couldn't catch the rest, she said it so fast.

"I can't tell if I completely understand what's going on or have, like, a million questions." Nora said.

"And, thankfully, I have about a thousand answers." the old man said as he began moving away. "But let's get out of this weather first."

Turning to follow him, I passed by Ren and Jaune. "That was unexpected." Jaune said.

"Never a dull moment." Ren added.

"But I wouldn't say unwelcome." Qrow said. "I was honestly expecting things to go a lot rougher."

As Qrow said those words, I felt as though I was being watched again. Making sure my hood was up, we began heading back to the old man's shop.

Taking a step, I heard a strange whipping sound. Looking back, I quickly moved out of the way as a bolas flew passed me. Oscar, Ren, Jaune and Nora were knocked down and tied up by them as I quickly moved to a narrow alleyway. Looking back, I saw Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake and Qrow get tied up next.

Weiss and Blake both struggled a bit before their eyes landed on me. Folding my cat ears back, I looked back and forth between my sisters. "Run!" Weiss shouted.

Looking to Blake, her eyes were filled with panic as a group of 5 Atlas personnel dropped next to them. "Chrome, go!"

Looking behind me at the alley, I looked back just as the Atlas personnel began picking up their weapons. One of them picked up Weiss' Myrtenaster. Noticing she was looking at me, he turned his head in my direction. "We have another!" he shouted as he pointed at me.

"Get out of here, Chrome!" Yang shouted.

Seeing the Atlas huntsmen reach back for something, I turned back and began running. Turning a corner, I made sure I wasn't being chased as I used my glyphs on the side of a building. Running up to the roof, I kept sprinting. I can't get caught.

I can't.

End of chapter 47


	49. Chapter 48

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 48

Chrome

Jumping and sprinting across the rooftops, I glanced back every few seconds to make sure I wasn't being followed. It felt like I'd been running for hours. Reaching the end of the roof I was on, I slid to the edge and let myself fall to the ground below.

Sticking the landing, I looked back up for a few seconds but no one followed. "Lost 'em." I said with a sigh of relief. I felt horrible for leaving my friends, but I didn't have a choice. I had to run.

Feeling something hard hit the back of my head, I winced as I rubbed the spot I was struck. Turning around, a drunk man with a flask glared at me. "Get outta here, you filthy Faunus!" his words were slurred in his drunken state.

Clenching my fists, I pulled my hood up before turning around and walking away. "Hey, I was talking to you!" the man shouted. I glanced back to see him stumble his way towards me. Turning to face him, he approached and glared at me as he took a drink from his flask. "Faunus like you are the reason-" he paused as his balance swayed. "-the world is the way it is!"

"Sure." I crossed my arms.

"If you would just go away, life would-" Turning around, I began walking away. I didn't have time for some drunk. "Hey! Don't ignore me. Good animals listen."

"Screw off."

"Hey!" I felt the man rip my hood off. Glaring as I turned around, I fought the urge to hit him. "Listen, you dumb Faunus!" he pressed his index finger into my chest. "You belong in a cage, you filthy animal!"

Having enough of this, I shoved him to the ground. Pulling my hood back up, I walked away.

Turning down an alley, I kept my head lowered to avoid eye contact. I had my hands in my pockets and kept an eye out for any of those Atlas personnel.

Turning a corner, I found myself in a dark alley. _"Maybe I'll be able to lay low for a bit..."_

Hearing the sound of air being cut, I looked back and quickly moved out of the way of another bolas. "You're quick." one of the Atlas personnel dropped in front of me. Behind him swayed a dog tail.

"Look," I held my hands towards him. "You can't take me to jail. If you do, they'll find out who I am."

"You a fugitive or somethin'?" he asked.

"No. But I can't let you capture me."

"It's kinda my job." he replied.

"I know."

Pulling out my weapon, I quickly loaded in a dust filled mag. Creating a black glyph under him, I turned to the building on my right and kicked open the door. "What-?" ending my semblance as he looked at his feet, he stared at them before quickly gave chase.

Running into the building, I jumped over a table that sat in the center of the room. Glancing back, I used a glyph to slam the door shut just as he reached it before rushing into the living-room. Gasps came from the woman sitting on the couch as I burst through the window and back out onto the street. Rolling to my feet, I regained my balance and began sprinting.

Dashing by people roaming around, the Atlas Faunus jumped at me from an alley. Spinning around as he got close, I felt his fingers graze my arm.

Running towards another building, I jumped through the window, landing on my feet and continuing to run. Heading for the stairs, I rushed up them and jumped back out the window at the top.

Rolling as I hit the ground, I summoned a Time Dilation glyph under my feet. Absorbing it, I began running just as the Atlas Faunus jumped through the window.

I got a bit far before I felt something slam into my back, knocking me to the ground. Feeling my arm get pulled behind my back, I tried to struggle. "Nice work, Harriet."

I looked over my shoulder to see a female human had me pinned. "No!" I tried to free my arms but couldn't as I felt cuffs wrap around my wrists.

"Gave us quite the chase, kitty cat." the woman, Harriet, said.

Pulling me to my feet, she began leading me out of the alley. "Yeah. I gotta ask: what's your semblance?" the Atlas Faunus asked.

"I-"

"Glyphs." Harriet cut me off. "I saw them from the rooftops."

"Glyphs?"

"Yeah. You know, like the ones...that..." she trailed off.

"What?"

"He's the one." Harriet said. "It's him."

I glanced back at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"It's this guy?" the Faunus asked.

"Maybe." Harriet said. "Come on. Let's get him in the transport." she gave me a soft nudge.

"Wait! Where are you taking me?" They didn't reply as they led me to the transport, gently pushing me in the back. "Hey!" the back shut and we took off.

Minutes later

Pacing back and forth in the transport, I began to get more and more nervous and scared.

Feeling the transport land, the back opened and what I saw wasn't what I was expecting. There, before me, stood the Atlas Huntsmen academy.

"What's this?" I asked as Harriet walked up to me.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me in front of her. "Come with me."

Following her, she led me inside the academy and towards an elevator. Pressing the button for the top floor, I stood still, staring at Harriet from the corner of my eye. "Where are you taking me?"

She didn't reply as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. She walked forward but stopped when she realized I wasn't following. "Well? Come on."

Stepping out of the elevator, she led me to a pair of doors before gently knocking twice. "Enter."

Opening the doors, I was surprised to see all of my friends standing in the center of the room. "Chrome!" Blake rushed over and hugged me.

"Hey, Blake." I chuckled. "I'd hug you back but my hands are tied."

"Take them off." came a voice I found, somewhat, recognizable.

Blake pulled away as Harriet freed my hands. Rubbing my wrists, I looked passed Blake to see Ironwood, Winter and Penny. "Chrome." Winter said softly.

"Yes?"

She approached and stopped in front of me. "I would like to have a word with you." she glanced at the others. "Privately."

Walking passed me, I looked to Weiss who just gestured to Winter. Nodding, I turned around and followed her.

Winter opened the door and gestured for me to go ahead. Doing so, Winter followed me. "So, what-"

"Not here." Winter cut me off. "Come with me."

She began walking away. Quickly catching up with her, we passed by the Huntsmen that caught us. "Chrome. This team is the Ace ops. You had an encounter with them."

"Right..."

"Once we're done talking, I want you to get to know them. You'll be working with them."

Glancing at them, they all greeted me. "So, was he the one?" Harriet asked.

"Yes." Winter replied before moving on. Following, we entered the elevator and began descending.

"So..."

Winter remained quiet.

The doors opened to a rather large, luxurious room. There were a few bookshelves on both sides of the room with a single desk near the back of the room. On top of the desk sat a computer. "This is my personal work space. Only General Ironwood and I have access to it." Winter walked over to the desk and sat down. "Sit." she gestured to the seat that was in front of her desk.

Doing as told, I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. "Do you know who I am?" she asked.

"Winter Schnee. Weiss' sister. Well, _my _sister."

"So, you know." she leaned forward. "I assume Weiss told you?"

"I overheard you two talking back at Beacon, actually. In the pavilion."

"Hm." she rested her arms on the desk. "I hope you know the risks you're taking here, Chrome. Atlas is the last place you should be."

"I know."

"You should have gone back home. Back to Menagerie." she continued.

"I did. For a while." I told her. "But the White Fang was attacking Haven, so we had to go help. And then...Blake found her team, Ruby, Yang and-"

"Weiss." Winter said for me.

"I've followed Blake my entire life, never once left her side. Then, seeing Weiss, well, how could I just head home knowing she was my sister, too?"

"I see." I saw her lip curve into a barely noticeable smile. "That's quite honorable. But reckless. Chrome, right now, you're standing in a lion's den. Atlas is not safe for you. Which is why you cannot, under any circumstances, use your semblance while here."

"I know."

"Do you also know that my father knows you?" I nearly choked as I heard those words. "Well, not _you _per se, but he knows _about _you. He heard a rumor that there is a Faunus with the Schnee semblance."

"But- I- Wha- How? I thought he didn't see the tournament?"

"He didn't. But the rest of Atlas did." Winter replied.

"So word got around..." I sighed.

"Your hair also makes you stick out." she added.

"What do you suggest?"

She opened a drawer in the desk and pulled out a bottle. "I bought this in case you ever found your way to Atlas." she handed it to me. "It won't hide your face but it'll help."

Taking the bottle, I looked it over. "No. Nuh-uh. Absolutely not!"

"You want to blend in, don't you?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, but-"

Winter stood up. "Then, come with me."

An hour later

Following Winter, she led me to the room my friends were in. The door opened and I was immediately taken back by their new looks.

Ruby's hair was a bit shorter and she also had a black collar around her neck. Weiss' hair was now in one long braid. Blake's hair was cut and it now looked a bit like our mother's. And Yang's mechanical arm had a few new additions to it.

Jaune had a new haircut and Ren had his tied in a braid. It didn't seem like Nora did anything to her hair but she was wearing a new outfit.

"I see you've all gotten changed." Winter said, getting their attention.

"Hey, who's the new guy?" Ruby asked while staring at me.

"Seriously?" Weiss stared at her leader. "It's Chrome."

"Really?" Ruby took a step towards me. "Wow. You look totally different. The black hair threw me off."

"I kind of like it." Yang said while walking over to me. "If I didn't know you, I'da thought you were Blake's twin."

"Yeah..." I rubbed the back of my head.

"It's kind of weird seeing you in dark clothes, too." Blake added. "You're usually wearing bright colors. That black jacket looks good on you though."

"Right..."

Winter stepped forward. "I had his hair dyed and clothes changed to blend in more." Winter said. "I also want him to stick by your side throughout his time here, Weiss."

"Why?"

"In case he uses his semblance, you can take the blame if someone questions it." Winter replied. "I've told him it's best not to use it while in Atlas, but he might slip up. So, he needs to be at your side at all times. Understood?"

"Ah- Yes." Weiss nodded.

"Good." Winter turned around and headed for the door. "I'll see you around, little brother."

"Yeah. You, too."

Watching as she disappeared behind the door, I turned around to the others. "Sooooo, check out our improved weapons!" Nora said while holding up her hammer.

End of chapter 48


	50. Chapter 49

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 49

Chrome

"Improved weapons?" I repeated Nora.

"Yeah, we've each got upgrades!" Yang said. "Even you." she tossed me my sword.

Catching it, it didn't seem any different except the hilt was a bit longer. "Upgrades, huh?"

"Here!" Weiss tossed me a bracelet. Catching it as well, I stared at it. "Pietro managed to 'tie' your sword to that bracelet. So now, you should be able to call your weapon back to your hand instead of just calling the blade back to the hilt."

"He also added this!" Ruby walked over and pressed a tiny button on the hilt. Once she pressed it, another blade sprung from the bottom of the hilt. Looking it over, Ruby grabbed the hilt and tugged, pulling the hilt in two. "Double bladed, can be parted in two, and can also be called back to you with the bracelet. And once it is called back, two hooks sprout from the blade."

"Neat. Really went all out."

"I told Pietro about your second sword and how it broke. Since we didn't have it with us, he made that. He even repaired mine." Blake said while showing her fixed weapon.

"Cool. I'll have to thank him." I had the second blade retreat into the hilt as I put the two halves back together. "Who's Pietro?"

"That old guy with the walking chair." Yang said. "Remember?"

"Oh. Guess I didn't hear him when he introduced himself." I placed my weapon on my back.

"Hey," a new voice said from behind. Glancing back, one of the Ace-Ops stood in the doorway. "Get to sleep. We're heading out early tomorrow." he then left.

"Heading out?"

"They have a lead on a Geist." Ruby told me. "And we're going in to help 'em out."

"When?"

"Tomorrow." Yang said as she stepped beside me.

Glancing around the room, everyone began doing their own thing again except for Ruby. She was just staring at me. Making eye contact, her eyes widened once she realized she was staring. "Oh! Sorry. Just not used to the new look. It's weird."

"Thanks..."

"Oh, no! Not weird as in 'bad'. I meant weird like you- it looks- I mean-" Ruby chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head. "You just look _a lot _like Blake with your hair dyed."

"I already said that." Yang told her younger sister.

"Doesn't make it any less true."

After a few seconds of silence, Jaune stood up. "Alright, I think it'd be best if we went to bed early."

"I agree." Weiss said. "We should all get some rest."

Jaune and the rest of his team left the room as Ruby, Blake and Weiss headed out, too, leaving me and Yang alone. Taking a step towards the door, I felt Yang grab my wrist. "Where are you going?"

Glancing back at her, I pointed to the door with my free hand. "To get some sleep?"

"This is the first time we've been alone in a while, Chrome." she told me. "You don't want to take advantage of a moment like this?"

"Oh! Uh..." I could feel my cheeks heat up. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you have your own room, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. Winter showed it to me before bringing me here. W-?"

"Great! Lead the way!"

"Okay..."

Taking Yang to my own room, since I didn't have a team with me, I opened the door to one of the "guest" rooms the academy had. They were mainly used for visiting friends and family from the different kingdoms, so they usually had one or two beds.

"It's pretty small." Yang said as she glanced around the room. "You don't feel claustrophobic?"

"I like it." I told her. "I prefer smaller places anyway." Yang kept glancing over the room. "So, what'd you want to do?"

"Spend time with you." she replied. "Like I said, there haven't been a whole lot of moments were it's just us. We need to grab as many as we can."

"Yang..."

"What we're doing, trying to stop Salem, it's dangerous. Which is why I want to spend as much time with you as possible. I don't care if we talk, make-out or if we just sit in silence." she told me. "I want to spend time with you."

I was speechless. I've never seen this side of Yang before. "Sorry." she rubbed her arm. "I guess that was a bit-"

Feeling waves of emotion surge through me at once caused me to move towards her, and, in one quick motion, latch my lips to hers. Pushing her against the wall, I didn't allow us to separate. Placing a hand by her head, I moved my lips to her neck and gently sucked.

"Chrome, I-" Yang began moaning as I gently nibbled her neck.

Pulling away for breath, I looked into her eyes. "You wanted this, right?"

She was silent as she stared back at me. I could tell she felt weird, not because of the situation, but because I was in control. To me, Yang always seemed to be the one in control. But, for now, I'm the one controlling this moment.

Staring down at her, Yang squirmed a bit. I could tell she had no idea how to handle the position I put her in. Waiting a few more seconds, I leaned forward and kissed her again. It was a quick kiss, just to get her mind back to the moment at hand.

"Chrome..." she looked up at me. The way she looked at me wasn't the way you'd expect Yang to look at you. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were filled with a type of want. She seemed shy. Nervous. All of the things you'd never think a girl like Yang would show.

Feeling a hand move under my shirt, I glanced down to see Yang's hand had begun exploring. She lifted my shirt over my head and tossed it away. Seeing my chest, Yang's eyes widened slightly as her fingers grazed over the scars I gained from Beacon.

Placing her hand against the line of teeth marks left over from the Beowulf that bit me, Yang looked into my eyes. Without a word, she kissed me, pushing the both of us towards the bed.

Falling backwards, Yang mounted me, taking her shirt off and tossing it before pressing her lips to mine. Moving from my lips to my ear, I felt her breath tickle my ear ever so slightly. "Take me."

The next day

Waking up to a knock on my door, I bolted upright as Yang kept sleeping. "Chrome, have you seen Yang?" the door slowly opened. "I haven't seen her at all this m-"

"Do not enter!" I shouted, cutting Ruby off. "I'm...changing."

"Oh, sorry." the door closed. "But have you seen Yang around? She never came to our room."

"I'm here." Yang said as she sat up before I could speak. She held the blanket to her chest to cover her exposed breasts.

There were a few seconds of silence. "Isn't...Chrome...changing though?" Ruby asked.

"More like 'getting dressed'." Yang replied. "The both of us."

"Oh... O-! Oh, my God! Yang!" Ruby's footsteps moved away from the door until they could no longer be heard.

"Yang?" I said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you-?"

"Well, it's going to get out eventually." she cut me off. "Might as well get it out of the way now."

"Right."

Another knock at the door got our attention. "Get ready!" came one of the Ace-Ops voices. "We're heading out in 20!"

"Guess we gotta get up." Yang said as she slid out of bed.

20 minutes later

"So, we're headed towards a mine?" I asked. Me and team RWBY were inside of a Manta.

_"It's where the Geist is!"_ Clover, the 'leader' of the Ace-Ops, said over comms. Coming over the mine, Clover spoke again. _"Let's make it happen, people."_

The Manta door opened and we all glanced at each other. Yang and her team jumped from the ship as I stayed back for a few seconds.

Following after them, I fell for a few seconds before creating a single glyph under me as I neared the ground. Jumping off the glyph, I grabbed onto a lampost and used my momentum to swing around it twice before letting go, backflipping in the air. Hitting the ground, I rolled to my feet, landing me right next to Yang.

_"This is Alpha squad. LZ's clear. Proceeding on foot." _Clover said. _"__You've all got fancy new Scrolls, so don't forget to use 'em. Keep your eyes and ears open. I want an update if you encounter the target. Alpha out."_

I pulled out my scroll to see the aura levels of Yang and the others before putting it away. Glancing around, I saw Weiss was wiping snow off of something. Heading over to her, I saw a piece of metal with the letters SDC on it.

"Schnee Dust Company..." I said softly.

Weiss sighed softly. "Yep..."

"Hm." walking ahead of them, I approached the mine. Seeing a cave in, I came to a stop as I looked over the rocks.

"There's been a cave-in in the main entrance. Not sure if it's recent or was caused by the original accident. Either way, we'll have to do a little problem solving." Harriet said.

Looking around the rocks, I noticed a small gap between them. "Hey, Harriet?"

"Hm?"

"I found a way through." I told her.

"It's pretty dark. Think you can squeeze through?" she asked me.

"Most likely." moving towards the gap, I turned my body and began moving through it. Reaching the other side, I got stuck a bit but managed to free myself as I got to the other side. "Made it."

"See anything, Chrome?"

I glanced around at my surroundings. "Mine carts. Mostly debris. No dust."

"Great, then it should be safe to blast our way through."

"Alright. I'm-" I was cut off as the Geist suddenly lunged at me. Raising my weapon to block its claw, I slid back from the force.

"Chrome?!"

"Chrome, stand back!"

Moving away from the cave in, the rocks were suddenly and forcefully blasted. Shielding my face from the rocks, Harriet, Marrow, Yang and her team rushed to help, shooting at the Geist.

It quickly fled. "Don't let it get away!"

All of us quickly gave chase, only to stop once a Centinel burrowed its way out of the ground. It lunged at Yang who quickly shot at it, causing it to reel back in pain before burrowing into the ground again.

Once it did, more Centinels came out of the floor and walls of the tunnel. "That's disgusting!"

Yang and her team rushed forward and I was quick to join.

Slashing my blade at the first Centinel, I had my second blade spring from the bottom of my hilt as I slashed again. Moving my weapon left to right, I kept slashing, ending my attack by pulling my weapon in two and slashing at the Centinel in a horizontal motion, cutting the head clean off.

Turning to another Centinel, it came rushing towards me. Raising my weapon, I spun around and threw it at the creature. Once it sunk in, I used my bracelet to call it back. The hooks kept the blade from coming out, pulling the Centinel towards me.

As it reached me, I spun around and cut the head off with my second blade.

"This is Bravo! We found the target, but it fled deeper into the mine. Engaging Centinels!" Harriet said.

After less than a minute, only one Centinel remained. "I got it!" Ruby said. However, Harriet rushed forward, killing it before Ruby had the chance to move.

_"This is Alpha! We've engaged the target!" _Clover said. _"All squads head to our position!" _after about a minute, Clover spoke again. _"__Charlie, Bravo, you should be able to cut off the target at the heart of the mine. Qrow and I won't be far behind."_

Following the others, we came to a small opening in the use caution. _"__This room is highly active with Dust energy. Triggering it could ruin the launch site."_

_"And vaporize us. How is that always second with you?"_

A low rumble suddenly caught our attention. Looking to the ceiling, the Geist was in a large piece of ice. It jumped down from the ceiling, crashing through a stone arch on its way to the ground in front of us.

"It added dust to its body? How are we supposed to-?"

"Elm!"

Watching as the Ace-Ops used their semblances to hold the Geist in place, they kept calling each others names when they needed to assist. Once the Geist couldn't move, Clover used his weapon to pull the Geist from the ice.

Harriet rushed over and finished it off. "Whoa..."

"Harriet!" looking over, I saw a piece of dust in the air. Harriet tried to catch it when a sudden red blurr beat her to it. Ruby sat with the crystal in her arms.

"Thought you said your Semblance was like mine." Harriet said.

"It… is?" Ruby said, confused.

"I've seen other speed Semblances before, but that was different. I think there's more going on than you think."

"Wait until she sees what she can do with her eyes." Yang whispered to me.

"Heh." I chuckled. Glancing around, I saw Clover and Qrow leap down.

"Atlas Control, this is Clover. Mission accomplished."

End of chapter 49


	51. Chapter 50

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 50

Chrome

Coming out of the mines, I shielded my eyes from the sunlight until my eyes adjusted. Once they did, I saw Yang and her team walking away with the Ace-Ops behind them. Also, high in the sky, was Amity Arena.

The buildings around the cave had a few stairs heading up. Walking over to the building on my right, I went up a few of the steps before sitting down.

Pulling out my weapon, I looked over the new additions to it to further familiarize myself. "Whatchya doin'?" I looked up to see Yang standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Memorizing all of the new things my sword can do." I replied.

"Really?" she asked. "Because it looked a bit like you were avoiding us."

"That obvious, huh?" I shrugged. "I'm not avoiding you. Just the Ace-Ops." I replied.

"The Ace-Ops?" she said. "Why avoid them?"

"They know I'm a Schnee." I replied. "I don't know a thing about them and yet they know the one thing that can get me killed."

"Well, Winter told them, right?" Yang asked.

"Yep." I placed my weapon on my back. "She's the only person that I can trust here in Atlas at the moment."

"Because she's family?"

"If she wanted me gone, she could have easily told her father about me but instead she told Weiss." I rested my arms on my knees. "Winter cares about her family. Even if family means some Faunus she hardly even knows. Ironwood knowing is...fine...I guess. But Penny?"

"What's wrong with Penny?"

"She's Atlas tech, Yang. It's been hacked into before." I leaned forward, running a hand through my hair. "It's just...I'm supposed to blindly trust people I don't know with my secret. I'm not comfortable with that."

Yang was silent. "If I knew more about them, anything, I'd feel more comfortable. And sure, they seem like cool people, but so did Maya and Nicci."

"Your teammates?" Yang asked. "What happened to them?"

"Don't know and I can't really give a shit less." I growled. "Those two were White Fang the whole time, working under Adam."

"What?"

"Yep. And having five more people knowing who I am doesn't exactly make me the happiest guy alive." I crossed my arms. "I don't trust them, and I don't _want _to trust them."

"But maybe-" Yang was cut off as an airship suddenly came in for a landing. On the sides of the ship was the SDC logo.

"Schnee Dust Company..." I said softly. Getting to my feet, I walked passed Yang and over to the spot the ship had landed.

"-embargo of yours crippling my business, you've also decided you have the authority to commandeer private property?" I heard a man with white hair and a white mustache yell. He stops in front of Ironwood, who calmly stares at him, arms folded behind his back. "When the Council hears about this, you will never-"

"Actually, I've already informed them. As this is now the site of a classified military operation, it didn't even require a vote." Ironwood cut him off.

"Didn't require a vote?!"

"You might want to brush up on Council law before you lose this upcoming election, Jacques. Now. I've allowed you to land here once as a courtesy. The next time, it won't be a friendly reception." he added.

"Jacques?" I repeated as I stepped up next to Weiss.

"Lately, you seem to forget who your friends really are. I'm going to get that Council seat, James, and maybe then, you'll-" he suddenly stopped as he looked in my direction. "You..."

"Me?" I pointed at my chest.

"You roped my missing daughter into these schemes of yours, too?" Jacques growled at Ironwood.

"Daughter?!" I whispered.

"You should probably go, Chrome." Weiss whispered to me.

"How long has she been back in Atlas? Did Winter know about this?"

"It was my decision to come here. Just like it was my decision to leave. Or have you forgotten all about that?" Weiss asked, annoyed.

"If you think I'm one to forget anything, girl, then you've misjudged the man your father is." he growled back.

"Believe me, I know exactly the kind of man you are."

"How dare you speak to me that way!? I have half a mind to-"

"Half a mind to what, Jacques?" Ironwood stepped in.

Adjusting himself, he spoke in a more calm tone. "You know... your mother was devastated when you left. Didn't leave her room for days. You know how… she gets... when she's upset." he glanced at Weiss to see her reaction.

"Mom..?" I whispered softly.

"I knew one day, you would overextend your reach. I didn't come here to beg for an abandoned mine. I came here to thank you for personally handing me the noose to hang you. You'll regret this." he told Ironwood. "So these are the little friends you threw everything away for?" he turned to Weiss.

Weiss shook her head. "Not friends. Family."

"Hmm..."

As Jacques went back to his ship, he took a glance back at me. He stared for a few seconds before boarding his ship. The ship flew away, and a truck arrives on the platform. Once the truck comes to a stop, Winter opens the passenger side door and peeks out at the ship.

"Oh, now you show up, Winter. You just missed father."

Turning around, I walked away from the group, thinking about Weiss' father. First time seeing him and my opinion of him changed from 'Prick' to 'Major Asshole'.

Deep in my own thoughts, I couldn't help but wonder what he meant by mom and the way she "gets".

"Chrome?" feeling a shake on my shoulder, I looked up to see Blake standing beside me. "You coming?"

"Coming?"

Minutes later, Amity Arena

Standing in the center of the arena with my family and friends, I was still distracted by Jacques and Weiss' talk. While deep in thought, I barely heard a word anyone said. It was only when I felt my scroll buzz that I was pulled back to reality.

Pulling out my scroll, I opened it to see my student license had changed to a Huntsman license. "Huntsman?" I said.

"You are being granted your Huntsman licenses, today." Winter told us.

"I know this is coming a little ahead of schedule, but Brothers know you deserve it. I only regret that I couldn't do something a little more ceremonious for the occasion." Ironwood said.

"I- We… we're honored, General Ironwood. But you really don't have to do th-"

"Please. With the threat of Salem still out there and tensions rising in our kingdom, I certainly could use more trustworthy fighters by my side." Ironwood added. "I should be so lucky to have all of you. It's okay. It's a big moment." he began to walk away. "And what better way than to celebrate here? When this tower is ready and communications are back up and running, we'll tell the world about Salem and face down whatever comes at us after that, together." everyone fell silent. "That's… just about all the pomp I have in me. If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to running this operation. Um… Well, then. Enjoy the cake." and with that, he walked off.

Looking around at the others, I didn't know what to say, so I headed up to the bleachers and sat down, away from the others. Sure, this is a time to be happy and everything, but I just can't. Ever since I stepped foot in Atlas, I've had this feeling like any moment now I'd be dead. And with so many people knowing who I am... There's just no way I'm leaving Atlas without Jacques finding out about me. I can feel it. If he has the influence Weiss says he does, I'm as good as dead.

However, I'm beginning to become more and more worried about my mother. If my identity gets out, I won't be the only one who gets hanged. I'll drag her with me. And I can't let that happen.

"Hey, are you gonna get some cake?" Yang asked, walking up to me.

"No." I shook my head.

Yang walked over and sat down next to me. "What's wrong? You look worried."

"It's just...Weiss' father." I told her with a sigh.

"What about him?"

"He's gonna find out who I am, I know it." I replied. "There's no way he's not gonna figure it out. And when he does..."

Yang placed a hand on my shoulder. "Chrome-"

"I mean, with how many people know that I'm a Schnee, most of those people I hardly know or trust, there's just no way." I leaned back as I let out a sigh. "What am I going to do?"

"Well..." Yang said softly.

"Well, what?"

"I'm not sure..." she said.

I placed a hand over my eyes. "Being here, in Atlas, it's making me nervous. Paranoid. I hate it." I told her. "Ever since we've arrived, I've only ever been calm around you and Ruby and my sisters. But even then, I can't help but feel I'm being watched. I dunno. Maybe if I get out of Atlas..."

"Get out of Atlas?" Yang repeated. "But what about the relic...and Blake...and your mother?"

"I didn't say I was _leaving._" I told her. "Just...thinking out loud. Besides, I can't leave you. You're too important to me."

Yang blushed a bit as she looked away. "You're important to me, too."

The moment was disrupted as one of the Ace-Ops spoke rather loudly.

"A massive Sabyr is loose in the Mantle sewers! We need two brave warriors to flush it out!"

"Ooh, we're beginning missions!" Yang grabbed my hand. "C'mon!"

Jacques

I was currently sitting alone in my dimly lit office, drinking from a glass with a spherical ice cube in it when the door opens partway.

"Father, you, um… have a visitor."

I slammed my glass down on the arm of my chair.

"I told you I didn't want to be disturbed. Why did you let them in?"

"I didn't. He... let himself in." my son replied.

Arthur Watts grabbed the door and pulled it the rest of the way open, walking into the room as Whitley moved out of his way.

"A spitting image of you, this lad, Jacques. Creepily so, I might add."

Whitley stands in the hall, holding the door open and watching.

"He's definitely inherited your… affect." Arthur added.

"Arthur." I looked at my son. "Whitley, leave us. And shut the door."

Whitley looked suspiciously at Watts.

"I said shut the door!"

I once again slam my glass down, and Whitley closed the door. I then turn my attention back to Watts.

"I- You're supposed to be dead."

"That is what I wanted people to think. You're right. However, I've heard things about you too, Jacques. Namely, that you have an Ironwood problem." Arthur said.

"That bastard is costing me more money every day with this embargo. I'd lay off every employee in Mantle if I wasn't trying to get their damn votes for this Council seat."

Watts sat in the chair next to mine.

"What if I said you can have your cake… and eat it, too?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"Although, I'm here for _one _other reason." he added.

"What is it?"

"I couldn't help but notice that a Faunus has the traits of a Schnee." he said. "Fascinating, isn't it?"

"I've heard the rumors."

"Of course you have. However, this...boy is, in fact, a Schnee." Arthur continued. "And he's here, somewhere, in Atlas."

I leaned forward. "Do you know his name?"

Arthur grinned in reply.

End of chapter 50


	52. Chapter 51

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 51

Chrome

"Chrome!" I bolted upright as a voice shouted my name rather authoritatively. Blinking the blurriness away from my eyes, I saw my sister, Winter, standing in the middle of my room with her hands behind her back.

"Winter?" I said groggily.

"Get up and get dressed." she ordered me.

"What's going on?"

"You're coming with me." she stated. "Get up."

Laying my head back down, I let out an exhausted sigh. "I meant now!" my covers were yanked off of me, causing me to roll out of bed and wake me up completely as I hit the ground.

Getting to my feet, I rubbed my neck. "Now, get dressed." Winter turned around and left the room. "I'll be waiting outside."

Once the door closed, I ran a hand down my face before rubbing my eye. "Alright..." changing into my black jeans, white T and black jacket, I left the room.

"Good." Winter said once she saw me. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"I'll be training you." she replied. "While you're here, I've set up a private training room for you, Weiss and myself." she told me. "We'll be the only ones to have access to it, along with General Ironwood."

"There aren't any cameras, right?" I asked.

"Of course not."

Entering the giant room, Weiss walked to the center before turning around to face me. "So, what will we be doing in here exactly?"

"Testing and strengthening your semblance." she replied. "I assume Weiss told you that we Schnee's can summon?"

"I actually overheard you mention that, too." I rubbed the back of my head.

"And have you made any attempt to summon?"

"Once...?" I said with an unsure shrug.

Winter shook her head. "Let's start with something small." holding out her hand, a glyph appeared in her palm. After a few seconds, a white and blue sparrow emerged from the glyph.

"Whoa!"

"Just imagine what it is you want to summon and watch as it comes to your aid." Winter told me. "The bigger the summon, the more aura it takes." she had her summon vanish. "Lets start off slow. Try to summon a sparrow."

"Okay..." holding out my hand, I created a small glyph in my palm. Picturing the sparrow, I watched as my glyph shrunk and expanded a few times. Picturing the sparrow in more detail, I closed my eyes. After a few seconds, a soft chirp came from my palm.

Opening my eyes, a sparrow stood in the palm of my hand. "Heheh." chuckled.

"First try." Winter said softly. "Impressive. You seem to have a lot less trouble than Weiss."

The sparrow leapt out of my hand and began flying around the room. "What's next?" I asked, turning to Winter.

"Let's try something bigger." she said.

"What'd you have in mind?"

"Summon a Beowolf." she told me.

"Uh... Alright..." I turned to the center of the room and held out my palm. Making a glyph appear before me, I began thinking of the beast. But my glyph just shrunk and expanded before blinking away.

"Again!" Winter ordered.

Shaking my head, I cleared all of my thoughts, thinking only of the Beowolf in as much detail as possible. Creating another glyph, this one did the same as the last, expanding and shrinking before disappearing entirely.

"Damn!" I shook my head again. "You got this, Chrome."

Raising my hand to create a third glyph, I tried once more to picture the Grimm. But my glyph just blinked away again.

Sighing, I let my arm drop to my side. Winter approached me and placed a hand on my shoulder. After a few seconds of silence, she spoke. "You can do this, Chrome."

Nodding my head, Winter backed a few feet away. Holding my hand out again, I created another glyph and began picturing the Beowolf.

Imagining the creature before me, I took a few slow, deep, breaths as I concentrated. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes to see my glyph had vanished again.

"Hmph..." Winter grunted. "We can pick this up tomorrow. Let's move on to other techniques."

"Wait." I told her. "I can do this. Just, let me try one more time."

"No." Winter stepped to my side. "We will continue this later. As for now, I want to see your fighting style."

"My fighting style?"

"Yes." she nodded. "I want to see how good you are."

"Well, what'd-" I stopped as Winter drew her weapon from its sheath. "Oh."

Hours later

Sparring with Winter had left me rather exhausted. I was currently on one knee, taking deep, slow, breaths as I held onto my weapon, keeping myself from falling over. Winter, however, didn't seem to have broken a sweat.

"Your fighting style could use a little more finess." she told me. "Your defense could use some improvement, too." she added.

Catching my breath, I stood back up. "What do you suggest?"

"We are going to train together for the coming days." she replied. "I'll help improve your fighting as well as your ability to summon." she glanced around the room. "We will pick this up tomorrow. As for now, you should get some rest. Your aura must be running quite low."

Nodding, I sheathed my weapon and headed for the doors. Walking out of the training room, I entered the elevator and descended to the floor my room was on. Once the doors opened, I walked over to my room and went inside.

Heading over to the bed, I fell into it and closed my eyes.

End of chapter 51


	53. Chapter 52

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

(Author's note: so, because of my previous chapter, I have decided to release this one early. Please do not read unless you have watched RWBY Volume 7 Episode 6 A Night Off as this chapter contains spoilers.

The next chapter will release one week after episode 7 is released to give everyone more than enough time to watch the episode.

Anyways, enjoy!)

Chapter 52

Chrome

For the next few days, Winter and I trained together. She helped me with my summoning as well as my fighting style. I was now much more precise.

As for today, all of us have the night off. No missions. No training. Nothing. Mainly because it's election day, but hey, after Winter's constant training, a night to myself sounds pretty nice.

"Hey, Chrome." Yang tapped me on the shoulder. We were currently in her team's room, discussing what we planned to do with our free day. However, everyone but me and Yang had already left to go spend their free time. "Me and Blake are gonna go dancing. Wanna tag along?"

I rubbed the back of my head as I chuckled. "Actually, I already made up my mind to go to the election party." I told her.

"Really?" Yang asked sadly. "Any way I can change your mind?"

"Not really." I shook my head. "Also, Ruby already, kind of, talked me into going with her, Nora and Ren."

"You're going to hang out with my sister?" she asked.

"Yep. And who knows? Maybe one day she'll be my sister-in-law." I replied while giving Yang a wink.

Her cheeks turned a soft pink as she glanced away. "You're so cheesy."

"Maybe." I shrugged. "Besides, I'd like to see Jacques lose to Robyn. And who this Robyn person actually is."

"Yeah..." she said. "Okay, I guess I'll see you in a few hours."

"See you in a bit." we shared a quick kiss before parting.

Watching Yang leave the room, a second passed before Ruby popped her head in. "Chrome, let's go!"

Half an hour later

Throughout the walk to the victory party, Ruby, Ren and Nora talked while my thoughts kept drifting from on thing to another, hardly spending a second on one before another. "We're here." Ren said, getting my attention.

Entering the building, I was taken a bit back by how crowded it was. The place was filled by humans and Faunus. "Ruby, Nora, Ren, Chrome!" I was surprised to see Penny pushed her way through the crowd and over to us.

"Hey, Penny." Ruby greeted.

"I am so glad you made it. It's just Marrow and I tonight, so more friends means more fun. Where are the others?" Penny asked.

"Weiss is out with the boys, and Blake and Yang are off doing their own thing..." Nora told her.

"At least they're back to being friends." Ren said.

"Friends, huh?" Nora said. "Just friends?"

"What else would they be?" Ren asked her.

"Two people who've gone through that much? I think there's more going on." Nora replied.

"I think you're getting Blake confused for Chrome." Ren told her. "In case you hadn't noticed, there's definitely something between those two."

"Uh, standing right here guys."

"It's just, there's a lot of things going on right now." Ren said, not hearing what I said.

"Well, how can they figure things out if they don't talk about it?"

"Don't talk about what?" I scratched the back of my head.

Ruby placed her hand on my shoulder. "I don't think they're talking about you." she told me.

"Who are we talking about then?" Penny asked.

"I'm not really sure."

After a second, I looked over to Ruby but she was walking away with Penny, leaving me with Ren and Nora. "Awesome." glancing back to the duo, I just shook my head and began making my way to the front of the crowd.

Hearing loud feedback, I placed a hand over my ears as I looked to see a sheep Faunus standing on stage. "Ha-ha, well, that worked." looking to the election screen, I saw Robyn had 57 percent of the votes. "I want to thank everyone for going to the polls today. This is Mantle's moment. I know that, like me, you're all thrilled that we chose Robyn as our voice in Atlas. No one has fought harder for Mantle than she has. And…" She covers her mouth, trying not to cry, and then wipes a tear from her eye with her palm. "I know Robyn will continue that fight on the Council. Will you share a few words?"

After a few seconds, Robyn entered the stage and took the mic. "I've never been much for public speaking, probably wasn't my best idea ever to go into politics."

The live election results show Jacques has 45 percent of the votes and Robyn has 55 percent.

"Thank you so much, everyone, for choosing me. You said you believe in me. But I'm the one who believes in all of you. You've proven to me that as individuals, we are strong. But together, we're unstoppable. So no matter what happens tonight, win or lose, we will continue to fight for our city, because it is this city that brings us together."

The crowd cheers, and upbeat music begins playing. Robyn walks off stage, smiling and waving to the crowd.

"We're in the final minutes now, and it's looking to be a closer race than anticipated." the newscaster announced.

After a few minutes, the crowd began counting down the last few seconds. "Ten, nine, eight..." watching the election screen, I could feel someone standing rather close behind me but thought nothing of it since it was a rather large crowd.

"Hey, Chrome!" looking over, I saw Ruby smiling at me and waving. Waving back, her eyes suddenly narrowed.

"Seven, six..."

The person behind me leaned over my shoulder.

"Five, four, three-"

"Chrome, watch out!" Ruby yelled. Quickly turning around, I was met with a hooded man.

"Jacques Schnee sends his regards." as the man said that, a sharp pain rushed through my side as the power to the building was cut.

The pain was indescribable.

Screams filled the building as I stumbled over to the stage, placing my hand on it in an attempt to keep me standing but it was no use as my legs gave out, causing me to slump to the ground.

My vision blurred as I fought to stay conscious. I could see blurred images of something, or someone, killing and injuring people. They were just slashing through them like they were nothing.

Blinking to try and clear the blurriness, the man was gone and the lights came back on. Bodies were scattered across the floor. "And the winner of the Atlas Council election is… Jacques Schnee!"

Fighting to stay awake for as long as possible, I began coughing. Covering my mouth, I pulled my hand away to see a purple substance coating my palm. "Chrome!" Ruby rushed over to me and knelt down. Looking at my hand, her eyes widened. "You're going to be okay, Chrome." she told me. However, I couldn't understand her next words as her voice became distorted and distant.

"Ruby..."

My vision faded.

End of chapter 52


	54. Chapter 53

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 53

Hours later

Outside, in Mantle, the news was playing on one of the screens. _"Just a few hours ago, a horrible tragedy struck during a voting celebration party." _the female newscaster said, gathering a rather large audience. _"Penny, the Protector of the City, injured and killed multiple civilians. Among the killed was Chrome Belladonna, son of Kali and Ghira Belladonna, the leaders of Menagerie. What this-" _the image suddenly flickered away as Jacques Schnee turned off his TV.

"I must thank you, Arthur." he said as he glanced at Arthur Watts. "You've saved me some trouble."

"No need to thank me." Watts replied with a grin. "That's what friends do."

Deeper inside the Schnee household, however, was another person who saw the news. A person who was devastated to hear it.

But over in Atlas, four young huntresses sat in one room, not saying a word. As the silence grew more and more agitating, their leader spoke. "What now?"

"What now?" Weiss scoffed. "Who knows?! My father is on the council, and that sure as heck isn't good! Penny is framed for muder, and Chrome-" she stopped, her anger boiling over as she gave an animal like growl.

Turning to Blake, she was just staring at the ground, tear streaks on her cheeks. Sighing, Ruby then turned to her older sister who had her fists clenched on her knees. "I'm going to kill him for what he did!" Yang growled, her eyes red as her hair glew a brighter yellow. "He'll pay for what he did to Chrome!"

"Yang-"

Yang stood up and stormed out of the room, punching the wall as she walked by. Heading down the hall, she entered the elevator, pressing a button and waiting. Once it stopped and the doors opened, Yang marched a few rooms down before entering one. Inside, sitting on the bed, was Chrome, alive and, somewhat, well.

"Hey, Yang." he said with a smile, only to wince as he held his side where he had been stabbed by Tyrion's scorpion tail. Yang walked over and wrapped her arms around him, her eyes shifting back to their lilac color.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." Yang replied.

"Yeah... I came to just a few minutes ago." he told her. Yang pulled away and sat beside him. After a few seconds of silence, Chrome sighed. "Jaune filled me in on what happened. He was boosting my aura to help me heal faster." he fell silent for a few seconds. "So, I'm dead, huh?"

"To the public, yes."

Chrome looked to the floor as Qrow entered the room. "Don't look so down kid. One day we'll tell everyone the truth. As for now." He handed Chrome a scroll that had an image of his face but a different name.

"Crimson Ash?" Chrome looked to Qrow.

"You'll need a new identity until all of this blows over." Qrow told him. "Blake, however, insisted on letting your parents know what's going on."

"She told them?"

Qrow just nodded his head. "Try not to draw too much attention to yourself." and with that, he left the room.

Once the door shut, Yang looked to Chrome. "How are you really?"

"Honestly..." Chrome sighed, his cats ears drooping. "It still hurts. Even though the venom's gone and my wound is healed, there's still a slight... burn." Chrome leaned his head back. "Well, the bright side is no one should be trying to kill me... for a while at least."

"True." Yang sighed. "You're sure you're okay?"

"Yang, I'm fine." Chrome said. "I'm sure the burning sensation will go away soon." he pushed himself off the bed but immediately held his side as he winced softly. Yang sprung to her feet to help him. "I"m fine, Yang."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." he stood up straight. "Just need to walk around a bit."

Heading for the door, he opened it and walked out, Yang close behind. Entering the elevator, they rode it a few floors before leaving. Heading down the hall, he stopped at the room Yang's team was staying in. "You want to see the others?" Yang asked him.

"I want them to know I'm fine." he replied, reaching for the knob.

"You just woke up..."

"I know Weiss and Blake are probably worried about me." he glanced at Yang. "I just want to-" Ruby suddenly opened the door to leave, almost bumping directly into Chrome.

"You're up!" Ruby yelped, getting the attention of her other two teammates.

"Chrome?!" Blake shot to her feet and rushed over to him, pulling her brother in a tight embrace. After a few seconds, she pulled away.

"How are you feeling?" Weiss asked, joining Ruby's side.

"A little sore, but nothing major." Chrome told her. "I wanted to stop by to let you guys know that I'm, well, fine."

"You were poisoned!" Blake stepped forward. "How are you fine?!"

"Well, the nurses, or whoever, stopped it and Jaune stepped in to help me recover my aura faster." Chrome replied. "So, yeah, I'm fine."

"That's good to hear!" Weiss smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is." Chrome chuckled. "So, anything happen while I was out?"

"Other than an invitation from my father for Ironwood to stop by my family's mansion for a 'friendly dinner'?" Weiss asked. "Not much."

"We're all going." Yang said. "But it might be best if you stay here. If Jacques-"

"I'm coming with!" Chrome cut her off.

"Chrome, you can't." Weiss stepped forward. "If my father finds out you're still alive-"

"I don't care!" Chrome growled. "This could be the only time I get to see my biological mother. So, yeah, I'm coming with. And I don't care if Jacques finds out I'm still alive!"

"Chrome..." Blake sighed. "We can't exactly force him to stay behind."

"You're sure about this?" Ruby asked him.

Chrome crossed his arms. "Yes, I am."

End of chapter 53

(I've decided that I'm going to keep the 3rd person narrative from here on out.

I also wanted to add a little sneak peek for the next chapter as a little Christmas present. So, here it is. Hope it gets at least a few of you hyped for the next chapter. I already have it written and ready, too.

So, here it is!

"Excuse me." a voice called to him, causing Chrome to stop in his tracks. Chrome glanced back, ready to run away, but stopped as he saw that the voice came from a woman. A woman who looked remarkably like Weiss and Winter. It was Willow Schnee. "The party is downstairs. What are you doing here?"

Ciao!)


	55. Chapter 54

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 54

Outside of the Schnee household, multiple black cars arrived. Teams RWBY and JNR got out of one vehicle, along with Chrome and Qrow, as Ironwood, Winter, Penny and the ace ops got out of the other.

Chrome pulled his hood up as he looked to the massive building. As for the others, they talked about what to do. Chrome, however, didn't hear a word, his focus only on his mother and the possibility of meeting her.

Entering the Schnee residence, Chrome looked around, his eyes scanning the room for anyone that resembled his two biological sisters. Heading further inside, his worries about being discovered paled in comparison to finding his mother.

That's all he cared about in this moment. Finding and speaking to Willow Schnee.

"Chr- Crimson." Weiss placed a hand on Chrome's shoulder, remembering to use his fake name.

Not hearing Weiss, Chrome stepped away. "She's here..." suddenly, Yang grabbed his arm, pulling him back to the group.

Chrome kept looking over the room as Weiss silently pulled away, heading for the main stairs but was stopped by her brother stepping in her way. As the others formed a plan to get him out of the way, Chrome was distracted by his own goal of finding his mom.

Stepping away from the group to take a look around, Nora, Ren and Jaune quickly formed a plan.

Nora went around collecting as much food as she could before getting 'knocked over' by Ren. Her mountain of food, however, fell on a passerby. Once the food hit her, she freaked out and dumped her wine on Whitley, turning his hair and clothes red.

Noticing what happened, Chrome looked over just as Whitley walked away to clean himself off in private. Looking back to Weiss, she had reached the top of the steps. He tried to follow but was stopped by one of the butlers. "You can't go up there." he said. "It's off limits to guests."

Not wanting to cause any more of a scene, Chrome nodded as he stepped away from the staircase. Feeling his annoyance quickly turn to anger, he walked outside to cool off.

He was so close, he knew this was it. This was the day he gets to meet his biological mother. And he wasn't going to let himself get stopped by such a small obstacle.

Looking back to the building, he noticed an open window. Staring at it, an idea popped into his head.

Walking under the window, Chrome created multiple glyphs up the side of the Schnee residence. Taking a running start, he rushed up the side of the building, vaulting through the open window and rolling to his feet, making as little noise as humanly possible. Taking a glance around, Chrome was glad to see no one else was in the room.

Heading to the door, he slowly opened it wide enough to take a peek. Seeing no one, Chrome slid silently into the hall.

Minutes passed as he wandered the massive house. There were a few workers walking the halls too, making it so Chrome had to hide a few times to avoid being spotted. He tried to find the master bedroom, thinking that would be the most likely place for his mother to be.

"Excuse me." a voice called to him, causing Chrome to stop in his tracks. Chrome glanced back, ready to run away, but stopped as he saw that the voice came from a woman. A woman who looked remarkably like Weiss and Winter. It was Willow Schnee. "The party is downstairs. What are you doing here?" she looked tired. Defeated. And her eyes were puffy and red from hours of weeping.

Seeing her like this caused Chrome's voice to get caught in his throat and his body to freeze. "You should get back down to the party." she told him before turning to a door on her left.

As she reached for the door, Chrome broke out of his trance. "Wait!" Willow glanced back to him. Taking off his hood, he showed his cat ears to her. Upon seeing them, Willow just cocked her head a bit. "You don't... I don't... It's just..." Chrome couldn't find the words he wanted to say. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he looked to her. "You're the mother of Weiss and Winter Schnee, right?"

She nodded.

"Okay... Okay..." he took another deep breath. "You don't know me, but around 19 years ago, you met a Faunus. A cat Faunus." Chrome told her. "And you had a child with him that was named-"

"Chrome Belladonna..." Willow said softly, her eyes filling with tears again. She turned her head away.

"I've been wanting to see you, to talk to you, for quite some time." Chrome said.

"Why would you do this?" Willow asked as she sobbed. "How could you be so cruel?"

"What do you mean?" his cat ears folded back.

"Chrome died during that massacre..." Willow covered her mouth. "It was on the news."

"We had to-"

"Stop!" she looked back into Chrome's eyes, tears streaming down her face. "How could you?"

Chrome was speechless. However, as Willow continued staring at him, Chrome lifted his right arm, opening his hand. "I can prove it." in the palm of his hand, he created a glyph. Upon seeing this, Willow's eyes widened.

Letting his arm fall back to his side, Chrome smiled. "I'm glad I finally got to meet you, mom."

"Chrome? Is it really you?" she dropped her bottle of alcohol as she took a step towards him.

"It is." Chrome gave a gentle smile. "I had to dye my hair to blend in. Winter's orders." he gestured to his hair. "But-" he was caught off guard as he felt his mother place her hand on his cheek once she got close enough. Placing his hand over hers, tears began to fill Chrome's eyes. The two looked into each other's eyes, tears now streaming down both of their faces as Willow pulled him into a hug.

"There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you." she said into his ear.

Hearing her words made Chrome smile as he returned the hug. Pulling away, Willow wiped her tears as did Chrome. "Come with me. I know a place where we can talk in private."

End of chapter 54


	56. Chapter 55

RWBY: Lost and Forgotten

Chapter 55

Willow led Chrome to one of the guest rooms. A massive bed laid against the wall with a desk on the right of it. Near the other side of the room was a table with two chairs.

Locking the door behind them, Willow gestured to one of the chairs. "Let's catch up."

Chrome sat down as Willow took the seat across from him. Silence took over for a few seconds as the two figured out what to say. "You haven't had an easy life, have you?" Willow asked.

Chrome's cat ears folded back. "It's been difficult, yeah. Ever since I'd found out who I am, I've been constantly looking over my shoulder. Especially with how many people know."

Willow just sat in silence as her son spoke. "You won't have to worry about that anymore, Chrome."

"What?"

"I'll tell you later, but I'd like to know more about your experiences." she suddenly leaned closer, getting a better look at Chrome. "What happened to your eye and ear?" Willow asked.

"Oh..." Chrome took a deep breath. "Adam Taurus...he found out about my heritage. Being a Faunus, he didn't like knowing I was part Schnee. At the Fall of Beacon, he gave me the scar on my eye. Luckily, the cut didn't go deep enough to blind me. Then, he caught up with us, recently. Me and my sister fought him together."

"Weiss?" Willow asked.

"It was Blake." Chrome told her. "She was knocked out of the fight and I just lost it. We drained each other's auras then he..." Chrome touched his injured cat ear. Taking another breath, he continued. "I killed him."

After a few more seconds of silence, Willow spoke. "I'm so sorry."

Shaking his head, he looked back to his mother. "What about you, mom? How've you been?"

Willow looked to the floor. "It's been hard. And seeing on the news that you'd been-" Willow was overtaken by her emotions as she remembered the broadcast. "-I'm just happy it wasn't true." she wiped her eyes with her palm. "But it'll be fine. Soon, you'll no longer need to hide the fact that you're a Schnee."

"What do you mean?"

"I've hidden cameras in every room in this house." Willow explained. "And I caught Jacques and a man named Arthur Watts talking. Arthur was the one who informed my...husband...of your existance. Not only that, but my husband agreed to having someone..." she paused. "He'll be arrested and I'm going to go public with what happened 19 years ago. You're my son, and I'm never going to be ashamed of that."

Chrome sat in a stunned silence. "What about-"

"It's fine, Chrome." Willow gave a gentle smile. "I've already thought about this. Everything about this day. Being able to meet you and see the young man you are...it makes me happy."

The two shared a smile before Willow got to her feet. "I want you to stay here, Chrome."

"What?" Chrome got to his feet as well.

"I want you to live with me, your sister, and your brother." Willow said.

"But...Jacques."

"He's going to be arrested for association with murder and taken to jail." Willow told her son. "You'll be safe here. But...I know you won't stay. You're on a mission, an important mission. And I know you need to see it through.

Chrome didn't know what to say. Feeling his scroll buzz in his pocket, Chrome pulled it out to see Weiss was calling. Answering it, he put it to his ear. "Wei-"

"Chrome, where are you?!" Weiss asked. She sounded urgent.

"In one of the guest rooms, talking to our mom. What's wrong?"

"Talking to our-? Nevermind, I'll ask later! Listen, Mantle is under Grimm attack. We need to get down there, now!"

Weiss hung up. Looking at his scroll, Chrome put it in his pocket. "Damnit!"

"What's wrong?"

"Mantle is under attack. I-I need to go." Chrome started heading to the door.

"Wait, there's something else I wanted to do." Willow told him.

"What?" Walking into the bathroom, Willow emerged a few seconds later with a white bottle in her hand. "What's that?"

"I'll show you. Turn around."

Chrome did as told as Willow poured what was in the bottle onto one of her hands. Rubbing her palms together, she ran her hands through Chrome's hair. After a few seconds, the black hair dye faded, leaving Chrome with his natural white hair color. Turning him to face the mirror on the desk, Willow couldn't help but smile.

"My hair..."

"There's no need to hide who you are anymore."

Turning to face his mother, Chrome pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, mom." the two pulled away as Chrome looked to the door. "I gotta go."

Willow nodded, letting him know it was okay.

Leaving the room, Chrome began running through the halls until he reached the main staircase. Seeing his friends leaving, Chrome rushed over to join them.

"Chrome, your hair." Yang said softly.

"You're going to be-"

"I'll tell you later." Chrome said quickly. "Now let's go!"

"Right!"

Running out to the airships, everyone boarded and they quickly took off for Mantle. Heading to the front of the airship, Chrome looked through the window to see countless Grimm invading the city. "That's..."

"Alright, everyone. I need to stress to our new Huntsman and Huntresses we are prioritizing citizens safety over killing Grimm." Clover said. "Got it?"

Everyone was silent as they looked from one another.

Chrome turned back to look at Yang. Meeting his gaze, Yang looked a bit nervous about the situation. Chrome gave a smile, silently telling her everything would be fine.

Suddenly, the airship shook violently. Chrome lost his balance, hitting his head against the wall of the ship.

Outside, a massive dragon-like Grimm had its claws hooked into the airship. Harriet spun the ship, trying to shake it off but it wasn't budging. Inside, Weiss was using her glyphs to keep everyone still.

Spinning the ship more, Harriet grunted in frustration. "I can't shake it!"

Out of nowhere, another dragon Grimm hit the wing of the ship, breaking a bit off and igniting the wing. "I don't think we're staying airborne!"

"It's time to go!"

"You have your team assignments!" Clover said. "Let's go!" he opened the door of the ship, showing the head of the Grimm right behind him.

As it roared at him, the wing of the ship broke off, hitting the Grimm off the ship.

Chrome watched as Jaune, Ren and Nora jumped out. Next was Weiss and Blake.

As Chrome stepped to the open door, Yang grabbed his shoulder, turning him to face her and pressing her lips against his, all in one swift motion. "For luck." Yang whispered.

Chrome smiled before jumping out of the airship. Using his glyphs, he made it safely to ground level, rolling to his feet. Standing up straight, a half dozen destroyed AK-200s were thrown in front of him by Sabyrs.

Pulling his weapon off his hip, Chrome had the second blade extend from the hilt. "Alright. Me first."

End of chapter 55


End file.
